A New Journey for Happiness
by Hikari Neykka Tanlc
Summary: Love was but a selfish thought... with a broken heart, Chelsea runs away from home, boards the cruise ship, and went on a new journey for happiness. With new encounters, a new island and a new self, she presses on all for the sake of happiness. But life was never easy, facing a whirlwind of relationships and struggles! Could she truly find happiness somewhere when all seems lost?
1. New Beginnings

***Note: some of the words here are intentionally copied from the game to have that sense of relating-to-the-whole-gaming-experience! Hope no one minds since I'm not claiming the main plot of the game. This is my a way of really sticking to the plot of the story and creating a fanfic out of our love of the game~!**

**This fan-story is based on my gaming experience of playing Harvest Moon games and my true feelings for the characters mentioned. The set up is based on Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, since I haven't got the time to play and experience the plot of Sunshine Islands. I simply devised a way for this story to progress in such a manner, like the reason why people can use their own name for the game play and etc. This is obviously a cross-over with Friends of Mineral Town since the game itself had them cross over. Hope that you can endure with me and my view for Chelsea's naming sense.**

* * *

-Chelsea-

"We're raising anchor! All aboard!" announced the sailor as I rushed towards him, finally deciding to push through with this crazy idea. "Hello! Good timing. We were just about to leave without you. Now I just need you to sign in our passenger log."

He passed me the log and I quickly tried to fill it in.

What's your gender? Female

What's your name? _

To be in all honesty, I wasn't sure what to write in that blank. I decided to go through this journey so that I could forget about the heart breaking memories I've experienced for the past season. I want to live in some island and start a new life. There and then, I decided to leave it all behind, even my name. It's time for me to say goodbye to the name Chelsea…

What's your name? Karin

What's your birthday? Winter 5

I hand back the passenger log to the sailor as he reconfirmed the data he now has. I replied a yes.

"Okay, you're all set. It's gonna be some adventure, huh? Leaving the city behind to start a new life on one of the islands… How exciting!" the sailor enthusiastically encouraged.

I nodded in agreement in hope for this new life of mine.

The sailor moved aside to let me climb on board. He made his final survey for anymore coming guests. Finally, he gave the signal.

The captain of the ship announced for all the guests, the crew and the harbor to hear, "Attention all hands! We are now embarking!"

The ship ship's engine was starting up, moving the ship forward slowly but surely. With the small luggage at my hand, I climbed up a flight of stairs leading to the deck. I rushed forward and held on to the rails. I stood amazed and thrilled as the winter sea breeze caresses my face. I guess it isn't all that bad to start a new life in some island, either way, I left home to find happiness.

.

I walked down the hall in search of my designated room. As I found the right room number, I took a deep breath before opening the door. I first took a quick bath and then I sat at the luxurious looking sofa provided in my cabin. I took the time to reenact the events that eventually forced me to take this biggest leap from being a city into a wanderer.

About three years ago, I've come to that rebellious age of twelve. I dyed my hair blonde and placed a tough attitude. It was also around that time where I met Trent. He was your average geeky guy, or maybe goofy. It was like heaven being with him, I'd feel care free around him. Eventually, even before my rebellion started, he had completely changed my life. It was now a regret to have dyed my hair blonde. My parents were relieved when I told them that I'll dye it back… well, not until that week later where I found out that my parents were asking Trent to actually convince me to become the obedient girl I've always have been.

For two weeks, it felt like a fantasy. He chased me as if I was the one for his dear heart. I'd ignore him and run off like a spoiled brat too, maybe, give him the guilt he deserved. Once caught by his strong grip, he'd hold my hand until we reached home so that my attempts of running away won't need another chase. I knew then that I'm enjoying his pain and not acknowledging his efforts, by command of my parents.

At the last day of those two weeks, we passed by this certain block, which was usually a longer route to my house. He'd bring me there at some days before heading home. I knew something was up. Suddenly, a man popped out of the door happy to see Trent.

"Good timing man!" said the man, "I see you've been busy with your daily stroll with your girlfriend!"

Trent held my hand tighter, trying not to give me any opportunity for escape. "Zip it man…" he looked at me and noticed that I was blushing. Seconds later, his face was blushing as well.

"But too bad for you, you've been dried out exhausted with her hide and seek, spoiled brat-ed games!" he joked and laugh which made myself think about my conscience.

Trent glared at the man and noticed how deep in thought I was. He mouthed the word "Wow!" to the man and the man led us in the office.

"I'm sorry, Little Chelsea, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Eric, the head manager of this busy establishment." Eric mused, "And I have some pressing business with your beloved…"boyfriend" so please don't cause anymore trouble and wait here for a while as I borrow your boyfr…"

"Okay already! And he's not my boyfriend! Ask him yourself, I can't possibly be…" I trailed off mumbling, "a spoiled brat like me? Of course not."

Trent was surprised to what I've mumbled, but before he got the chance to say anything else, Eric gave his thanks and pulled him in the office.

I patiently waited for him to finish, however, patience doesn't stop curiosity, so I tried eavesdropping about their conversation. The only line I heard from Eric was "… so congratulations, Trent, you've been fully accepted to become Mineral Town's doctor."

I saw Trent standing up from his chair, not believing what Eric had just told him. It was evident that I never knew that Trent was a doctor, graduated and took the board a year before I met him. Shocked as I was, I decided to head home.

I walked out of the office like I've just lost someone, or to be more precise, I just lost a stranger. We've been together, sure, but what did I know of him? I'm confused.

Seconds after I took my exit, Trent… or Dr. Trent rushed out and held my hand.

"Let go!" I shoved his hand and crossed my arms as I continued with my slow pace heading home.

"Wait a minute…" Dr. Trent grabbed my shoulders and quickly turned me around to face him. I was out balanced but I regained my footing since he still held on my shoulders. "Why are you running away again?"

"…"

"If this is about your parents asking me, fine, I'll tell you. I volunteered for it. I just want to become friends with you… and this… your parent's request was just an opportunity to me. I mean, think about it! No one would be crazy enough to keep chasing you and holding your hands for two weeks… if… there weren't any feelings involved."

I misunderstood his last statement gravely. The whole time, I thought that we had mutual love for each other. He'd visit us in the city once a week and every time he's here, he'd spend most of the time with me. For Dr. Trent's sake, I didn't dye my hair anymore but I secretly bought a wig with the same color and length, especially when he nonchalantly told me that blonde suits me. I wore it to the point that everyone now thinks that my hair is blond and I've officially become unreliable, rude and unproductive. I only talk to Dr. Trent, who everyone found too serious, so others also think that I am not approachable… oh well, as long as Dr. Trent was still with me, that wouldn't be much of a problem if no one knew who I really was. His day off is every Wednesday so he takes the time visiting the city just to be with me, along with the clinic supplies. I am especially excited when my birthday is near; he'll still comeback here even if it didn't fall on his day off. It was really misleading me to think at those two earlier birthdays that I was his priority.

Year 16 Fall 15 and Fall 22 passed… Dr. Trent didn't visit at all. Those two weeks I've worry and anxiety… Could something have happened to him that he won't even write to me about it? I thought that I was important to him. Oh, I couldn't have ever imagined how selfish I was just weeks ago!

Year 16 Fall 29, Wednesday. Dr. Trent finally came.

I went to Harbor 14, where boats from Mineral Town drop off its passengers. My eyes started tearing up, losing hope of ever seeing him. Last week, I stayed the whole day waiting at the harbor for no one. Now it felt like it'll be the same thing. I prayed hard for him to come. As I closed my eyes in prayer, the hot blazing rays of the sun were not reaching me anymore. It was either someone was standing in front of me or a cloud has decided to help me from experiencing heat stroke and not getting sick like last week.

I opened my eyes and a tear escaped from my eyes. There stood an angry cloud, just waiting for me to react as he stood there, arms crossed.

"Trent!" I quickly stood up and hugged him with my voice cracking along with some sobs in between my words. "I… thought something… has happened… and yo-you've been… gone…"

"There, there Chelsea. I'm sorry," he patted my head and grabbed me by the shoulder so that our eyes would meet. "As your doctor though, you shouldn't have stayed here last week! I thought I sent you a letter two weeks ago that I… kinda got busy," he blushed and suddenly realized. "Wait, you never received my mail?"

"What mail? I… didn't receive anything," I honestly told him.

I'm pretty sure Elli sent those for me…" he trailed off. Now he's deep in thought of the event he gave the mail to her.

"So, what did you wanted to write to me about then?" I interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Oh, it's just that I wanted to let you know, more than anyone else, that I planned on getting married!" he said excited, filled with much happiness in those glittering eyes of his.

"And you asked that… Elli person to send me that letter?! Wouldn't she have just thrown that away? I mean, she is that person whom you want to marry, right?" I said jokingly though I didn't place any tone to it making the joke turn into a serious question for him. "When's the wedding?"

Of course, deep inside, I hoped it was a joke. I, who'd been in love with him for more than three years he had been working at Mineral Town was, or rather, got beaten by this… girl who just worked with him in the same clinic?!

Trent then filled me in the questions that I've been meaning to ask for the reason of his two weeks absence. He got married last week, proposed the week before that so that he needed not to miss work at all!

"And since you're the closest to, um, family to me," he nervously said, "I wanted to introduce her to you so, I'll bring her here with me on Tuesday so that we could both celebrate your birthday, Chelsea!"

I was speechless. 'You fool!' These were the angry words full of emotions that I wanted to say to him… but… I just couldn't. I still love his charming smile and ever-serious looking eyes that were constantly gazing at me. I just could never bring myself to hate him. Moreover, this was the first time that he looked excited and happy. I couldn't possibly ruin that for my selfish desires.

After he spent his day off here and headed back to Mineral Town, I dreaded for Winter 5. I don't think I could keep my cool around his wife. Since then, I've decided to run away and start a new life. I'm willing to go anywhere else except from here!

.

Year 16 Winter 5. It's finally today. I told my mom that I'd be in my room preparing for my sixteenth birthday so I asked that no one should bother me. I lied about how I wanted to present myself neatly to Dr. Trent's new wife, and because of that, they left me alone in my room. Actually, I planned to leave earlier but my family was crawling all over the harbor, especially Harbor 1, where all the cruise boat docks for those who are… well, in a cruise! That's the only ship that would venture out to the oceans where underpopulated islands are a plenty. The fifteen major Islands already has a permanent Harbor Route so I couldn't possible be able to ride those, I'd be easily located! My family also has great ties with many people from those islands, so I wouldn't be taking my chance for that kind of life.

I quickly packed my things, left a note explaining my actions, decisions and my love for my parents and family, including Dr. Trent and his new wife, Elli, and exited from the window. Since my room is at the second floor, there is a way for me to escape using the roof. I hurried down and peeked behind; no one still knows that I'm already halfway to the harbor. After a few more careful traveling, I've reached the Harbor Gate. It was still rustling with city folks mixed with the incoming provincial folks. I went to Harbor 14, in hope of seeing Dr. Trent for the last time. Some where in the sea of noises, there it was, a girl's voice, so soft and shy-like caught my attention. I looked towards the direction of the voice only to see a hem of the girl as she ran towards the Harbor Toilets. I traced back to where the girl ran from and found out that she had a companion waiting for her.

"Chelsea?" the companion spoke up, before I realized it, that voice I heard was Elli's and now Dr. Trent has spotted me! "What are you doing here?" He asked as he pushed through the crowd, trying to get near me.

I know, I'm deep trouble… I have to catch my ride without him noticing or I'll miss it and be in deep trouble. "Um… why are you here early?!" I tried to sound surprised and started backing off to keep that distance fixed between us.

"Where are you going? Wait for a moment, Elli's still at the toilets… what's that luggage for?" he asked as he still continued to go near me while I retreated backwards.

I didn't say anything, I won't answer that question. I was doing one of my silent treatments on him if he didn't answer the question I asked.

He immediately understood the silent treatment he's receiving and thought back what I asked and answered. "We wanted to surprise you!" he stated as he also stopped walking in response. "Um, Happy Birthday!" he greeted and smiled, a smile that he placed so much effort to make sure that he was sincerely smiling for like he usually does on my birthday.

My eyes were being filled with tears of joy. It was really hard leaving the city and wondering off somewhere just to forget about Dr. Trent. I smiled and thanked him for being with me all this time.

"Thank you, Dr. Trent! Thanks for being with me, being my friend, my "family" and my hope and strength of still living a good and proper life."

Dr. Trent took some small, precautionary steps forward. This time, I didn't back away. He held my face and wiped off the tears in my eyes. He hugged me and I hugged him back. Somehow, I knew deep inside that this is how it should be between us, a family, not as lovers. Either way, I didn't want to be a bother.

"Wait, what?! Are you serious?" Dr. Trent asked with confusion. "I thought you hated me! You've always been making me run all over places and you caused so much trouble that I can't settle my consciousness if I'm not… near… you."

"Haha, yeah, I guess those childish acts couldn't lure you to realize my feelings for you." I laughed off the nervous feeling I felt, "I didn't know that you were that dense!" I smiled and took a quick glance at Harbor 1. The people were already starting to board!

Dr. Trent followed my glance, which somehow was close to the toilets where Elli went to. From there, I took the opportunity.

"So, um, I still need to prepare for my BIG EVENT, I'll be heading off first. See you when-ever!" I winked at him, pointing out the supposed surprise visit that they planned.

"Ah, okay," Dr. Trent was now concerned about Elli for taking so much time in the Harbor Toilets. "See ya in a bit I'll go check back on Elli. She might need some help." He laughed a relieved kind of laugh and headed back to where Elli left.

We exchanged waves and I headed towards the gate. Upon nearing the gate, I took a quick right turn and ran through the alley that would lead to Harbor 1. I saw a small basket ahead and decided to ditch my blonde wig. I took out a bandanna from my luggage and used it to keep my hair in place. When I came out of the alley, I saw my reflection on one of those shiny silver pots. I looked like a different person!

I turned around to the direction where I tried to see Dr. Trent and his wife for the last time. Truthfully, I'm curious how she really looked like since she was the one that Dr. Trent chose. I saw a glimpse of her but not that much. The sailor was already calling some last rounds, so I ran towards the ship and finally got on.

.

I might never know what will happen in the future for me but I'm sure there will be happiness somewhere for me.

* * *

**(`w')/ And, that's the end of the prologue, hope it strikes as an intriguing intro to the adventure in the sea, sadly, that's not even the start of the main story of the game! Please bear with me as I try to write-up Chapter 1! I clearly lack the time... but I'll try to make a very interesting story!**


	2. New Friends

**Yay! Finally finished the first chapter~! Sorry if it took some time to publish this. I try to re-read the whole thing to see if I had any typos. Hope you don't mind the lengthiness of my story. Eventually, this would be the average length of the chapters to follow. I then realized how short the prologue was... (T_T) anyway, hope you enjoy the plot!**

* * *

-Elliot-

"Elliot, dear. It's time to wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw my mother, with a smile on her face. I scanned the room for a while and then closed my eyes back to process what I just saw. 'Where am I'

"Elliot! Don't go back to sleep, please. We need to change Harbors already. Come on, we're already at the city." My mother yanked me up, ruffled my hair and then handed me my glasses.

"Okay, I'm coming," I got off from my bed and stretched for a bit. "Right, I remembered now," I muttered myself.

My sister, Natalie, got this illness that she doesn't even know about. My mom asked grandpa and I to keep quiet about it. The island we're from is the closest population to the city's population. So now, we need a more underpopulated and close to nature living for her. If anyone asked me, I don't mind… I guess.

Natalie's sickness did her right in, alright. She now spends most of her precious moments in the city being at the city port toilets. I do try to be a responsible older brother even before Natalie has out grown my height. However, even without trying, she has also dominated that feeling of control and practically took my rights as the eldest! Since now that she's at her weakest, I shall take full command once more!

Feeling at ease and that tint of responsibility, I took the passenger log and requested a room for four. After conversing around the shop owners at the port, I found out that only the city port caters cruise ships to venture out the vast ocean. Out of boredom, I tried carrying as much luggage as I can like how Natalie does it. However, if I'm aware that she's around, I'd quickly revert back to carrying my own luggage. I know how she tends to get really pissed off if I copied her or anyone at that matter. You could say that she was the bully of her class.

Once Natalie got fully acquainted with the city port's toilets, we boarded the ship. I went ahead to look for our designated cabin and quickly brought our luggage in. Tired as I was for so much muscle work, I took the sofa closest to the window and viewed the busy harbor folks.

As I was scanning around, something quickly caught my attention. It was a red blazing red bandanna that I had always wanted. The bandanna was worn by a girl that quickly ran out behind the rows of shops near the port gate. When I tried to look more closely at the situation she was in, it seems like she was trying to get away from someone. She looked at the direction towards the port's gate as if she was trying to check if anyone was following her. However, there was no commotion anywhere.

I could see that the sailor in front of the boat was shouting or announcing something, and then quickly the girl with the bandanna went nearer to the sailor and started signing in the log. Even from a distance, with my thick-lens glasses, I knew for sure that this girl was very beautiful. Even with a bandanna, her long brown hair gently swayed along the ocean breeze, her eyes were like sapphire, clear and innocent! But then, with a flickering second, I saw sadness in those eyes. Despite the cute smile she gave, making that sailor blush, her eyes were not sincere for that smile at all. She just seems to look so tired and worn out… "Shoot… There I go again," I said to myself. 'Guess I've been reading too much books lately…' Nevertheless, I'm sure of one thing that had happened in those series of events… I started to have a crush on her.

.

My family finally reached the room and settled down as well. The captain announced through the speakers that we're to embark from the port, Harbor 1. Within a heartbeat, the ship started to move.

Mother was patting Natalie's back as she clings to our mom's arm. I smiled at the scene when suddenly my mom faced me with a gentle smile on her face, "if you like, Elliot, you can look around the cruise ship."

"Yup! Don't be such a sour plum and try to meet some people on board, Elliot-boy," Grandpa Taro encouraged as he pointed towards the door.

I unconsciously smiled and said my thanks as I exit the room to venture out and maybe, just maybe, I would be able to meet the bandanna girl. First, I went in a room that seemed to be the Ballroom or Function Room of the ship. There were some people occupying the seats near the bar. I looked around and took a seat at the bar. I was delighted to see such a beautiful interior design of this place. The bartender offered me a complimentary drink but I had to reject it. "I'll come back later." I promised him as he smiled his business smile to me and went to attend his other guest or customers. Well, in real disappointment, she wasn't there. I decided to look around the deck since she was there the last time I saw her.

Reaching the deck made me nervous but just as I thought, she wasn't there anymore. I looked everywhere and concluded that she might be in her cabin. Without further hope, I checked the rest of the facilities that the cruise ship could offer. Later on, I remembered that complimentary drink and went back to the bar.

There were more people now and it was making me really nervous. I'm not that fond of crowds so I decided to get my complimentary drink later if there were fewer people at the bar. However, my decision was rendered useless as I saw a familiar red bandanna sitting at one of the tables near the bar. There was a more mature-looking girl talking with her, thinking that I shouldn't approach them in the end. However, my luck must be working that day since the mature-looking girl saw me and asked me to come and sit with them with simple hand gestures.

Confused as I was, I went nearer and stood beside their table. "Um, what can I do for you?" I accidentally asked, very waiter like.

The mature-looking girl burst into laughter as the bandanna girl panics, trying to stop her companion for acting rudely. "I'm sorry," she pats the bandanna girl's head and made a gesture asking her to scoot nearer to her seat, which was obediently followed by her, "I just thought that you might want to join us since you didn't have any company. Please sit down and join us." She then taps on the table directing to the empty seat which was right across her. "Or maybe you know each other?"

Bandanna girl and I quickly shook our heads. She then looked at her lap as she felt embarrassed more than she should have been. After a few seconds of the mature-looking girl and I admired her shy and cute manners, she suddenly looked up as if she remembered something. "Ah! Please have a seat if you want."

"Yeah," the mature looking girl faced me, "come on and join us!"

I sat down and joined their table. Silence filled the couple of seconds between us until the mature-looking girl got irritated and started the conversation.

"So! Ah, hi! Um… what are you doing in this cruise ship? You are here for a reason, right?" She stated, leaning forward on the table with much interest in her eyes. "Well, since I started this topic, let's see... I'm here for a job. Partially, I'm an escort for a really important business man so at my free time, like this, I tried looking for some company and I found you both!" She then pointed at my directions, like a signal that it was my turn.

I collected my thoughts for a few seconds before starting. "We'll, in my case, I'm here with my family. My sister is kinda sick and our home town wasn't the best environment for her, so, we're trying to find an underpopulated island to start living in."

"Wow, a new island filled with adventure and possibly, you might even find love~" the mature-looking girl mused.

I can't help but laugh it off. Seconds later, we looked at the bandanna girl as she stared blankly at us, confused.

"Ah, it's my turn..." she realized and started. "Well, I'm sort of on an adventure to find happiness!"

"Don't you mean love?" the mature-looking girl asked.

"Hmm... I don't think I'm ready for love right now, after all, the guy I've been in love for so long just got married to his coworker. To think, we were together much longer than his new wife but I guess he was dense and didn't realize it or I'm just not good enough." She then smiled, strongly accepting her fate.

"Oh," was the only thing the mature-looking girl managed to say.

I wanted to encourage her badly that I said without thinking, "then, we'll be your new friends. Let's gather here again during our free time. We'll make happy memories to start your adventure to happiness!"

I only realized what I just said when she looked at me with her innocently beautiful sapphire eyes. Thankfully, the mature-looking girl spoke up.

"He's right. You have us! And I'll make sure you are going to enjoy this cruise! And if we somehow find the right island, then off you go~! But now, live up to the moment. There is no point to cry off about your worries if you already have such a wonderful resolve!"

I nodded. "Yes, your strong for just accepting things like that. Whether it's the right choice for you to go on a journey or not, you'll really never know unless you try it!" I smiled, feeling a bit hot on my cheeks.

"Thank you for your encouragement. My family may worry about me but I just can't think that I'll be sane after all that, if I didn't leave." She laughed.

The mature-looking girl felt satisfied with her answer and checked the time on the bar's clock. "Wow, it's almost time for the food. I have to go back. Maybe we can talk again next week about these stuff."

"Why next week? Are you busy with your escort that long?" I inquired.

"Oh, not that. I have other things to do in this trip." She winked at me and at bandanna girl.

"I see, please take care," the bandanna girl responded.

The mature-looking girl blushed a bit and looked at bandanna girl a bit more closely. "You're not here with anyone, right?" She quickly asked.

"Umm... Yes. I came here alone."

"Good, come with me, maybe you can be used..." The mature-looking girl grabbed the bandanna girl's wrist. "We'll see you next week, honey!" She addressed to me before pulling the bandanna girl along, heading towards the door going out of the ballroom.

I just shrugged my shoulders and decided to head back to the room, somewhat excited for the next week to come.

.

When I reached the room, Grandpa Taro was wearing a very formal attire with a suspicious looking bow tie pattern under his collar.

"Elliot, where were you? It's almost the starting party of the cruise. Hurry up and get dressed. Natalie are you done in there?" My mom fussed.

I quickly grabbed my suitcase and took my tux out. I really find this weird. Formal's not my thing, especially when the natural color of my hair is rosy, or to be more accurate, pink! But I guess I don't really have a choice in that matter, plus, the two girls I met didn't comment on my hair.

Natalie came out of the bathroom wearing a red dress with brown and pink laces belted around her waist. At least it went well with her hair.

I quickly changed into the tux and went back to the ballroom.

.

The ballroom was packed! People are filling up the whole room. Mom was holding both Natalie and grandpa towards our designated seats as I followed quickly behind them. There were a variety of people on board that somehow, it made me look unnoticeable. There were people who naturally has blue hair, spotted one with a crazy shade of green... I never knew that there's just so many interesting people. I always thought that the town we lived in was already it. The ocean is so vast and there are so many people with so much stories to tell.

"Come on Elliot, sit here since it has your name on it." Mom pointed.

Natalie was looking at me strangely. I can feel that she's about to glare. The moment I sat down at my seat beside her's, she leaned closer to ask.

"Why have you been looking around? Did you meet anyone in your venture from a while ago?"

I sighed. She was getting too close again... "Natalie,you don't need to push me. Yes, I met some people and got to talk to them... What's wrong with that?"

"Oh," Natalie backed away, giving me more air, "nothing, it's just that you are not really good at making friends as far as I can remember."

"H-hey! That's not a nice way to say that..."

"So you admit to it?" She quickly asked.

"Urgh..." I'm running out of words to quickly finish this topic.

Natalie was still looking at me when suddenly she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, let's say that you did make some friends... What's their names?"

"Names?"

"Yes, names."

It strikes me strange enough that the whole time we talked, I can only clearly identify them as mature-looking girl and bandanna girl. I find it more convenient to describe them but I'm sure that it's not the most polite way to address them as such.

"I see." Natalie leaned on her chair.

"But you know, it's hard to ask for their name and under those circumstance, I don't think that there was room for introductions." I explained.

"Then, why don't you introduce yourself in the beginning?"

"Right... Like I said, I didn't really have the time."

Mom looked at us and smiled. It was that smile that clearly says that she's happy that we're talking. I guess I really should stop arguing with Natalie. I'm the older brother, I shouldn't be childish! I really have to train hard to not get easily annoyed with Natalie.

"Good morning to everyone~!" The announcer at the stage greeted. "I'm sure everyone got their schedules as they boarded the ship, right? So we are officially starting the Cruise of you Life~! We have special activities, programs and other accommodating facilities for our dear guests to enjoy during this cruise!"

The announcer went on with her greeting, entertaining the people with a few jokes along with the greeting. The food was then served and my attention stuck to the food. I was feeling a bit hungry.

"Look, Elliot, they are about to present this trip's mascot!" Natalie elbowed me, making my pasta almost stain me.

"What mascot?" I asked as I focused my attention to fixing the pasta from any threatening stains on my tux.

"Weren't you listening? They said that every Cruise they pick out a person who will act as the mascot. Some kind of a thing that the company made to help the guests to participate. That lucky person gets to know every part of the ship and gets really special access to stuff!" Natalie fussed as she somewhat slapped my shoulder.

I can't help but smile. She was practically excited. I mean, you can see it in her face that she's getting excited. The glint in her eyes, slightly blushing... I just wish she could act like this more often. It's what a younger sister should act like!

But for something that she'll get all hyped about, maybe I'll listen to the program for a while.

"So, our mascot for this trip will be... Chelsea!" The announcer lifted her arm, which was followed by a pop of confetti coming out from the sides of the stage as a spotlight focused on a petite girl with a bandanna on.

My jaw dropped. It's bandanna girl! What's she doing on stage? I looked at Natalie who was somewhat squealing along with the crowd. "Her name's Chelsea?" I asked in curiosity.

"No, silly!" Natalie let out a sigh. "That's what you get for not listening at the program. They just explained that the mascots are decided by the gender of the chosen representative. Chelsea if it was a girl and Spencer if it was a boy."

I was about to asked why but Natalie had guessed that I really didn't listen to the program. Slightly blushing, Natalie continued, "it's because the owner of the whole shipping company has two kids, Chelsea and Spencer. The mascot has to be addressed accordingly as a way to also secure their privacy. Anyway, most of the chosen mascots are on this cruise alone, so it's a way that they don't feel left out from the activity. It's really nice of them to do something like that."

"I see. Then, I guess that solved one of my problems." I said as I quickly scooped up the pasta into my mouth.

"What problem?"

"Hmm... This Chelsea mascot is one of those friends I met a while ago. At least I have a name to call her rather than bandanna girl."

"Unbelievable, Elliot! You shouldn't be like that. Bandanna girl... That's so rude."

"Well, like I said, there wasn't a chance to ask and no one else here is wearing a bandanna like her."

Natalie looked around and admitted the fact, "you're right, I guess... I might have described her like that, if given the chance."

I looked at the stage again and noticed that "Chelsea" was feeling quite embarrassed from the stage. She seemed to be struggling about something with the announcer but gave up and held the microphone. "Hi, I'm... Uh, I'm Chelsea. I hope that you will be satisfied with me being the mascot!"

The atmosphere changed. I could practically feel myself smile, simply looking at Chelsea's shy, smiling face. Same goes with some of the few faces I saw in the other tables in reaction to her smile.

.

The next day, we had this certain activity that taught us about ships and did some drills. We were all spontaneously grouped together. Natalie wanted to join but her vision was going in circles after the seeing the first round of participants. The sea was not helping her.

Later, during lunch time, I found out that Chelsea was bound to sit at different tables every meal so that everyone would be able to get to know the mascot. I'm just glad that she seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. However, it made me worry a bit. Will we still meet after all that? She might not need to meet us anymore since she's meeting with a lot of people by being the mascot.

Time seemed to fly by quickly. We passed through an island or two but mom and grandpa wanted us to enjoy the trip first. They did take note of the islands where they think is a good place to start so that they can choose or talk about it. Anyway, it's not really my business. Two more days and its the free-time day. I hope that they will show up...

.

It's finally the day. The sky was still pretty dark. I couldn't sleep at all. I went up the deck and looked at the vast expanse of the sea. After a moment of silence, I heard some clanking of steps heading towards my direction. I looked at whoever was coming and was quite shocked.

"Chelsea?" I asked, calling out to her.

"Oh, hi! Didn't expect to see you here so early. Although, we never did set a time when we'll meet up again." She walked up beside me and leaned on the railings. "But I'm glad I met you here, any suggestions of the time? I can pass it on to her..."

I looked at her and apparently, she also doesn't know the other girl's name as well. "How about breakfast? Let's eat together on a table. No one really is around for breakfast."

"Yeah, the official seating arrangements only follows on lunch and dinner. It's still three in the morning, we'll meet around seven then?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Anyway, you're up early today. Was something bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, um... Nothing much. I just suddenly couldn't sleep so I just walked around to see the scenery and all that."

"Okay, if something's wrong, you can just tell me! I'm the mascot, Chelsea! I'm suppose to have this strange power to vanquish loneliness and negative feelings!... Or something like that." She giggled.

I smiled. "You're really adorable, Chelsea."

She looked at me with a very shy expression. Her cheeks were slightly turning pink under the moonlight.

I let out a chuckle and patted her bandanna wrapped head. "Wish my younger sister would learn from you. Anyway, I'll go back to the room. My mom might worry if she wakes up and sees that my bed's missing me in it."

"Okay, see you later then! I'll just stay here a bit more longer." She waved me goodbye and I waved back in response.

When I returned in my room, I couldn't help but stay awake. 'We're going to meet up later, I can't believe it!' These words kept ringing in my head for an hour or so. I was just so happy. I mean, sure, I met some people during the activities but I feel that meeting with them is a totally different thing.

I didn't notice that my mom had woke up and only noticed her when she was staring down at me on my bed.

"My, my... Elliot dear, you're awake already at this hour? It is so early." She said as she covered her mouth as she felt a yawn coming out. "Or maybe you didn't sleep, now that's not a good thing to do."

"Morning mom. I just woke up early. The friends I made from last week had planned on meeting up today so I just got excited." I explained.

"Oh, friends! That's good, Elliot! So what do you plan on doing today? The schedule does show that every Tuesday is our free day to do whatever we please."

I sat up and courteously asked my mom to sit beside me as we converse. "Well, we just planned on talking. We only had a few minutes to spare last week so we hoped to have breakfast together. And just so you know, mom, one of those friends is Chelsea, the mascot."

"Wow! She seems to be a nice girl, make sure you be nice to her, she is traveling alone you know. Well, you better take a bath then! Still a few hours off before you meet with them but why not be there early? They might have nothing to do early this morning, so you can make use of the time and start getting to know each other."

I nodded and stood up for my clothes, "oh, what about you, mom? What's your plan?" I asked out of curiosity. I wouldn't want to miss out on family time as well if they are going to do something interesting.

"Oh, don't worry about us. Your grandpa and I was planning on looking at the gallery and then he wants to use those water therapy things. Natalie wanted to look at some stuff in the open kitchen, so you can do what you want."

"Okay, I just asked so that I generally know where you all are in case I need to find you. Well, I'll be in the ballroom I guess. If there are any changes, I'll leave a note here on my table." I tapped the side table near my bed.

"Alright, go on. Have fun Elliot. I'll do it likewise if there are some places we intended to go!" My mom giggled as she walked out of my room, hearing her mumble, "this is so fun," as she left.

.

I arrived at the ballroom and true enough, Chelsea was already there, looking at something. As I went nearer, I realized that she was holding some photographs.

"Hi again, Chelsea! What are those?" I greeted as I cautiously sat at the seats around her table.

"Oh, hello," she greeted as she smiled at me. "These are some of the photographs I had when I was younger. I took all of them from my family. I'm sure they don't have an extra copy of these."

"Whoa, what's up? Everyone's here already!" The mature looking girl suddenly popped out and quickly grabbed a seat across me.

"Morning!" We both greeted in unison.

"Um, this may well become an issue but I think it's not just me who realized that we don't even know each other's names yet." I quickly followed up.

"That's true!" Chelsea almost instantly agreed.

The mature-looking girl smiled. "Well, you know, it's going to be unfair since our little mascot here, Chelsea. She couldn't reveal her name as a form of protection of the cruise thing."

"Hmm... That's quite true. Actually, I don't really want to be the mascot but it did help me solve my worries on doing the activities alone."

'Hm... That would be quite troublesome,' I thought but suddenly something occurred to me. "Then how about this, let's give each one of us our own nicknames, just to have something to call us with." I suggested.

Chelsea once again followed up, "I agree! It's kind of rude to know each other without... um... properly addressing one another!"

Both mature-looking girl and I was slightly enchanted with her quick yet nervous responses. She really tries to participate at the conversation now. She's really cute, trying to put up a strong front despite that you can see the shyness in her facial expression.

"Okay, then how about this, let's name each other." The mature-looking girl leaned on the table, raising a finger to the thought. "Although, hope you can stick with the name Chelsea. It's already there, so why bother?"

Chelsea took a few moments to consider it before agreeing. "Alright, then what about for you guys?"

"Wow, now that I think about it, it seems hard to find a name for myself..." The mature-looking girl crossed her arms, deep in thought.

"We'll, I don't think I'd mind if you girls decide what to call me." I said, trying not to sound so worried. "I mean, I would feel more relieved if I don't have to name myself, that's all."

"You're absolutely right. Then, I vote on calling you... Theodore!"

"Theodore?" Chelsea asked. "Why Theodore?"

"Hm... I don't know. That name just really gives you this impression of a person with eyeglasses, right?"

"We'll, I don't mind." I said, quite relieved of the name.

"Okay then," Chelsea clasped her hand in agreement. "Then for you... I'd go for something with a "J" like Jenny or something."

I nodded in agreement. Sounds like the perfect name for a mature-looking girl like her. Especially today, with her hair braided like that, it just made the name more fitting her. I would have called her Katrina if we did this the first time we met since her hair last week was styled so professionally. But now, she looks like your average teen.

"Jenny it is!" She giggled, "then let's have a little game. If we are able to meet each other, any time, let's try guessing our names. Whether you found out about it or you've searched it, that's the first thing we should greet with one another. If we guessed right, admit and submit to their command!"

"S-submit? Like a consequence?" I asked, quite shocked to how this conversation turned.

"Yup! Just one command, and you must follow it through! Come on, it will be fun! It shouldn't be any grieve command like jump off the plank!" Jenny couldn't help laugh at the though.

"Sure, why not?" Chelsea answered. "It our own weird way of greeting one another!"

A chuckle escaped me, "by saying random names to one another when we meet?"

The three of us started laughing. It would be fun to do something like this.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets have some food." Jenny stood up and grabbed the menu, handing it to both of us.

.

"So by the way, I heard you were both talking about some photos... What's that about?" Jenny asked as she ate her omelette.

I looked at Chelsea as she quickly tried to swallow the sausage she just ate when Jenny asked. "Oh, that's just some photos of me when I was younger." She took them out and showed them to us.

I looked through some of the photos, "hey Chelsea, when you said you got all of them, you meant all of them?"

"Yup! My family doesn't have any of my pictures from when I was younger." She replied.

"But, why?" Jenny asked. "Was there some bad relationship between you and your family?"

"Oh, nothing of that sort." Chelsea took a sip from her drink before continuing, "it's just that I didn't look like that for the past four years. I only reverted back when I boarded the cruise ship. So, if you show these pictures to my neighbors and school mates, they practically don't know who those are in the picture. No kidding."

"Gee, I wonder what you looked like at the most recent. You know, before now." I laughed at the thought of my words as I exchanged the set of photos with what Jenny has.

"Yeah, I'm quite curious how you can say that you look different. I mean, looking at your cute kiddy photos, it resembles you, no doubt about it." Jenny commented as she was now excitedly scanning at the pictures.

"Hm... I think I have one photo here, although it's the one with the guy I liked..."

You can clearly see Jenny, without hesitation, greatly shifts her interests from the photos at hand with the said picture. "Do you mind showing the photo?"

"Of course not, wait, I know it's here somewhere... Ah! Here." Chelsea took out a photograph from her rucksack and slid it across the table for both of us to examine.

The photograph was clearly recent. The setting was in an open field. There were many guys in the picture, goofing off, but you can easily spot a couple getting too friendly with one another. But looking at it more closely, the expression of the guy -brown hair, taller than the whole group and wears a very out of the place attire- was somewhat convincing to say that he was struggling as he held the girl in his arms around her waist. Ironically, the girl -blond, quite pretty and dressed in a very city "usual" attire- was enjoying the whole thing like the rest of the group.

I took a quick glance at Jenny and it seems that she was also transfixed at the couple. I searched the photo again for Chelsea as I noticed that there were also a number of girls in the photo. There was one who closely resembled her but it was definitely not her. There was another girl at the left most corner who was cheerfully smiling, wearing a more casual attire. After searching for a few more minutes, Chelsea laughed at our seriousness in doing the search.

"Come on, I couldn't be that hard to find in that photo!" She giggled and leaned forward to get a good view of the picture as well. "Anyway, I'm guessing that you already saw me in the picture at your first look."

"You mean this blond?!" Jenny quickly pointed, hoping that she was wrong but the smile in Chelsea's smile was very heartbreaking, I have to admit.

Eventually, the words escaped me in my state of shock, "like, seriously, you... This?"

"I don't look like her, right?"

I nodded but Jenny has more pressing concerns and wouldn't be satisfied with simply agreeing to the fact.

"But seriously, what is this? That dude's like holding you all over and he goes on marrying a different girl? I mean, look at the other guys who looks jealous of that... That bastard!" She then made a very unsatisfied look until she focused more closely to the fact that that blond girl in the photo was the very same brunette girl sitting in front of her. "Then again, wow Chelsea! You don't look anything like this now." She concluded as she faced me with a confused expression plastered in her face. "This friend of ours must be some magical girl from afar away kingdom from some town, right Theodore?"

Just for the fun of it, I nodded. "Yes, the sea itself is quite a mystery!"

Chelsea pouted but later on, but after those few seconds, we all burst into laughter. She then picked up the photograph and sighed. "I guess the sea is a bizarre place."

"Cheers then for a new and bizarre life, wherever the sea can bring us!" Jenny raised her cup towards us and made a toast.

.

After we had breakfast and talked about a lot of nonsense that Jenny thought of talking about, I headed back to our cabin. Upon entering, I was welcomed by a deranged looking Natalie kneeling on the floor.

"Oh, your back so early!" She quickly followed up as I stared at her.

"Should I even ask what you were doing?" I asked as I closed the cabin door.

"I-it's nothing... I was just bored and looked through everyone's stuff for something entertaining..."

I looked at the scene once again with more of my usual critical searching abilities. Clearly, she wasn't looking at everyone's stuff yet since only her stuff along with mine were the only things touched. I then caught sight of my books that was clearly rummaged.

"And my books?" I asked since I know Natalie was never interested in them.

"Oh... Um, I was playing with them. They just looked too arranged and I don't see the fun in reading them!" She stood up and leaned at the wall, folding her arms crossed as a sign of irritation to my meddling questions.

I let out a sigh and noticed that she slightly twitched at the sound of it. She was now clearly trying not to make any eye contact with me. I went nearer to my stack of books and I could actually quite feel that she's nervous about something. I scanned through my books and noticed that it was in perfect condition. That is clearly something that wouldn't be the outcome of Natalie playing with them due to the fact of irritation she feels at the sight of my book's orderly stature.

I then considered that she might have been interested in reading some of the novels I had brought with me. If I guessed wrong then she wouldn't mind me saying what I want to tell her so I said, "just make sure you put them back to how I arranged them after reading. It's not that hard of a task, is it?"

I turned to her to see her reaction and it was surely one that I have never saw before. She looked at me so dumbfounded! She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly closed them and stared at her pair of shoes. I thought that it would be courteous to wait a bit since she didn't storm off with an angry presumptuous answer that she usually does in reaction to me concluding matters. It made her quite anxious in retrospect.

I sighed and picked up my stack of books to return them in my travel bag, restricting them any further possible damages that may occur in the open.

"Wait! C-can... Can I really borrow and read them?" She asked with her face fully flushed from embarrassment.

I smiled for learning that she didn't hate books as I had previously thought. "Sure, why not? I trust you can keep them in their prime condition if you had been sneaking for a read." I went to her and placed the bunch beside the table on her side of the bed. Then, I handed her this classic book called "A Farmer's Tale". I always noticed that some one has been flipping through them.

"Wait, did you know that I was reading this?" She asked as she grabbed hold of it.

"Nope. But it always seemed to be used by someone and I'm guessing, as usual, that it wasn't mom or grandpa who's been looking through them. So I assumed it was a very cute, little... Thief that goes into my room and reads it, given the opportunity." I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry, I never assumed it was you." I walked towards my bed and closed my eyes, trying to contemplate everything that had happened today.

"T-thanks."

I opened one eye to see what her face looked like when she gave her thanks but I missed it and now I see her happily reading the book. She's already halfway through the book! No wonder she had been preferring to stay inside the cabin on activity time. But this is obviously surprising... She seems to be really acting like what a younger sister does. Getting all shy with borrowing my stuff... Before, she just takes things and use them without my permission. Moreover, she seemed to show complete disgust at books... She seems like a different person all of a sudden... The sea sure is a mysterious place.

.

The following week, Natalie was being nice with me! We suddenly started hanging out in between breaks. She'll even ask about some stuff with the detective books she started reading from my collection and talk about it... What's more shocking is that she seems to really understand my point of view in most of the matters about the plots, and at some things in general! I'm in tears! Although, she still gets bossy and demanding at times but, I really feel that our relationship is getting better. Mom is also delighted to see us together like what siblings should be doing. It was already Monday and it was quite hard to believe that the week went by quite fast. I'm really enjoying my time with my sister.

Dinner time came and Natalie and I was getting our food at the buffet table.

"Hey, how do you read this dish?" She asked.

"Parfait?"

"Par-fey... I thought it was par-fayt. Why is the "t" silent? Shouldn't they have spelled it... without it in the beginning to listen the confusion of the pronunciation!?"

"Well, it's French, so we really can't do anything about the spelling."

"..."

"Ah, did you know that parfait came the word perfect? It's because they really enjoyed this dish and considered it as perfection."

"Really? That's kinda amazing then. The perfect desert!"

"Why don't you try it. It's just like a fruit sandwich only that it doesn't use bread. I think you'll like it."

Natalie eyed the mysterious dish and took one. I laughed at her reaction and she pouted in reaction.

"Alfred!?" A voice behind me said, obviously addressing to me.

I turned around and realized it was Chelsea! Must think of a name... "Caitlyn...? But no, you didn't guess it."

"Haha, you either." Chelsea smiled and looked at Natalie. "Hello there! Hope you enjoy your trip here!"

Natalie nodded and replied, "same to you too."

Chelsea waved and proceeded to her table.

"Ah, wait here for a while, Natz." I handed her my plate and ran towards Chelsea. "Um, Chelsea, you don't mind if my sis comes along tomorrow?"

"Hm... Sure, why are you asking me for it. It's not like I have a say to allow it or not you know..." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, will we have breakfast together then?"

"Sure, if Jenny's available."

"Okay. Got to go to my table, there's a special activity I was assigned to do."

"Okay, see ya and have fun!"

I walked back to Natalie and she handed me back my plate. It was clear in her face that she was upset, being somewhat left out like that.

"Was that about your meeting tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully that she somewhat really felt angry about it. "Why, hope you don't get angry though..."

"Angry? I'm not angry... Who's angry, why will I be?" She quickly added and walked towards our table.

I caught up with her and said, "well... It's because I asked her if you can come and join us tomorrow without asking your permission." I smiled at her as she did a one-eighty degree turn.

"C-can I?!" She quickly exclaimed without realizing it. "I mean... Isn't it your meeting time with them? Wouldn't I be a bother?"

I took her plate and placed it on the table along with mine. "Come on, why would you be a bother? I didn't ask you to join us before because you seemed to have some plans already. I did ask mom if you had plans. Come on, sit down already!" I chuckled as I sat down after she did . "You know, I never knew that you were this silly!"

"Hey! I'm not silly..." She pouted and began eating her dinner.

"Yes you are!" I picked my fork up and quickly said, "I mean, why wouldn't you be if you have a silly brother like me."

Natalie looked at me and smiled. "Ah, by the way, why did she call you... Alfred?"

I almost let the grilled fish fly through the air from my mouth by just preventing myself from laughing. "Urgh... Ehem, ah... Well, you see, we still don't know each other's real names and we decided to make it into a game of some sort to guess it."

"Oh, I see. So Alfred was her guess... And so with your Caitlyn?" She continued to eat the last pieces of meat on her plate.

"Yup, so, right... You can't say my name in front of them. Same goes with you! There will be some consequence if one of us was guessed correctly."

"Wow, that seems to be really fun."

"Yeah, but it's hard to think up of names. Anyway, we meet at breakfast."

"Huh? There's no breakfast schedule, right?"

"Exactly, that why we can meet together."

I finished the food on my plate, and like it was some sort of signal, Natalie stood up as we both decided to chat about what else we talked about earlier on as we headed back to our cabin.

.

The next day, Natalie and I were the last to arrive. Jenny and Chelsea was already seated on a table. As we approached, Jenny suddenly stood up and pointed at Natalie.

"I name you... Natasha!"

We quickly froze. She almost got her name right! That was scary beyond any plausible reason at all!

"Ah, then... Hello, my name is Natasha," Natalie quickly accepted and did a small bow. "Hope... You don't mind me joining."

"None sense!" Jenny quickly led Natalie to sit between Chelsea and her. "I guess you already know Theodore," she quickly pointed at my direction as I had no other choice but to sit across Natalie and beside Chelsea and Jenny's opposite side.

"Yo." I greeted her like I've never met her in my whole life.

"And you already know me as Chelsea, so we sticked to it... and she's Jenny"

"Aw, come on Chelsea! I had the whole night to plan my introduction when I found out that we'll have a new friend joining us..." Jenny pouted and continued to mumble to herself, "and then you go on introducing me in such a simple manner... That really makes me look quite boring and..."

"So, anyway, are you feeling any better?" Chelsea asked.

My jaw dropped.

"What? I'm not sick! Did you tell them something... Theodore?!"

I'm dead. She also really hates me talking about stuff about her. She was pretty much upset to think that the whole moving to a different island was her fault and now I have to quickly come up with something...

"Oh, wait, that's not some personal matter... like... kind of question I'm asking. Please don't fight." Chelsea intervened. "You see... as the mascot, the clinic also tells me to look out for those who easily feel seasickness and you submitted one of those requests when the activities started, right? And I just thought to ask if you're... feeling better..." She quietly faded into mumbling whatever she wanted to clarify.

"... Right, I forgot about that. Thanks for your concern, I guess." Natalie looked at me, mouthing the words 'sorry.' She then went back talking to Chelsea and Jenny, "I feel much better, you can say that I kinda got used to it."

Chelsea smiled. "That's good to hear then. So what are we going to talk about this time?"

"Hmm. We have a new member, is there any thing you want to talk about?" Jenny asked Natalie.

Natalie was deep in thought, "birthdays... How about your birthdays? When are yours?"

"Oh, that's a good one, maybe we can celebrate some of our birthdays now." Jenny said.

"You start, Nata-sha!" I reminded her, almost saying her name.

"Hm... Mine's on Summer 28," Natalie announced.

"And mine is on youthful Spring 15!" Jenny mused.

"I'm Summer 21." I simply said.

"Mine is... Um... Gee..." Chelsea was struggling on saying her birthday, cheeks getting red every word she said.

"What's wrong Chelsea?" Natalie asked.

"Come on, it's just your birthday!" Jenny encouraged, smiling at her.

"5." Chelsea quickly said as she started fumbling her hands with great interest.

"..." We were all patiently waiting.

"Geez... It's Winter 5!"

"Well, that wasn't hard, was it?" Jenny smiled.

Clearly, silence was still in the air.

"Hold up!" Jenny stood up, hitting the table with a bang, "that's the very first day the three of us met each other!"

"Yes, that's a clear fact of things..." I let out a sigh.

"Well then, come on! Next topic." Chelsea quickly advised.

"What next topic? You came on board the cruise and spent the whole day with me, pushing you around, convincing you to be our mascot when you could have celebrated your birthday! Chelsea! I'm baking a cake!" Jenny started to storm off, kitchen-ward.

Chelsea quickly stood up and gave chase. "Come on, Jenny... You know, that's why I tried not telling you. I know how much you're caring for me already." She caught Jenny's arm and continued on, "anyway, meeting with you guys,"she looked at me before returning to Jenny, "that was one of the best gifts ever! I couldn't ask for more, really."

Jenny looked at Chelsea's idiotic smile and decided to walk back to the table. After taking her seat, she crossed her arms and said, "don't you think this is over! We'll meet here after dinner. There must be a cake!"

"Alright, just don't announce it, okay?"

"Umm... then," I smiled at Chelsea when I said, "Belated Happy Birthday!"

"Happy birthday~" Natalie greeted, followed by Jenny.

.

Later that night, we did gather again to eat some cake for Chelsea's birthday celebration.

"So Chelsea," I asked after eating some cake, "how old are you?"

"Hm... I just turned sixteen." Chelsea answers like it was nothing.

"What? Sixteen?! I'm seventeen this year..." Natalie trailed off, thinking hard of the difference they had between them.

"I'm twenty already." I said, just for the sake of everyone knowing my age.

"And I'm seventeen!" Jenny said, smiling happily.

"Didn't you mean last year?" Chelsea said, giggling.

"Hey, I'm not that old! Though yeah, I'm already eighteen and the year is ending and I'll be nineteen soon~" Jenny raised her spoon, feeling that being nineteen was a great achievement.

"By the way, what do you do here, Jenny?" Natalie asked.

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"It's because you really were able to get three whole different cakes just to celebrate Chelsea's birthday."

"Hehe, that's the power of being a mature adult, kid!" Jenny boasted, clearly rubbing it to Natalie's face that she was older.

"Actually, she's the head chef in the cruise!" Chelsea nonchalantly announced.

"Chelsea... Please stop being such a know it all. Revealing the mystique in my character." Jenny pointed. "I did follow your command so stop tormenting me, please!"

"Wait, Chelsea found out your real name?" I inquired.

Chelsea continued savoring the cake, giving Jenny liberty of wanting to answer or not.

"Yes, she found out. It was more or less announced in the starting party. But my name was already guessed so you can't command me anymore, got it!"

"Oh, so your name is Rosalind?" Natalie quickly answered.

"Yup! She's very famous for being a close friend of the gourmets! Quite popular in the city, if you ask me." Chelsea said as she ate another spoonful, sealing her mouth from any further conversation.

"How did you know, Natz?" I asked.

"Eh? How could YOU not know, Theodore!" Rosalind quickly said and pointed a finger towards me. "It was announced at the party!"

"For any further comments you would like to give regarding the food, please feel free to comment. In this cruise, our ever famous head chef, Rosalind, welcomes your comments or recommendation for the full enjoyment of your stay here."

Everyone turned to Chelsea as she quickly closed her mouth with the spoon inside it.

"Wow Chelsea. I think you said the whole thing precisely from what the host said." Natalie commented.

"Yeah... Almost too precise... I'm so going to guess your name, you watch out!" Rosalind said with quite an evil plot tone in saying it.

"I see." I said but Rosalind's glaring eyes went back to me.

"Anyway, Theodore, how did you not know my name again?"

"I..."

"He wasn't listening to the program." Natalie cuts in, as her way of still belittling me. "He might have never known that Chelsea's the mascot if I didn't tell him to listen."

Rosalind laughed with my sister as they continued talking about my bad sides. I'm human anyway, I don't really care if they did... Or maybe it's because Natalie had given me too much criticism that my esteem couldn't get anymore lower than it is.

Chelsea was still playing with the spoon as she looked at me.

"Um, is there something wrong?" I asked her.

She took the spoon out. "How about Ralph?"

"Urgh... Wrong..."

"Hmm... Alex, Chris, Pa...trick?" She placed the spoon back and continued glaring at me, still thinking up different names.

I'm starting to get the idea that she wants to guess my name to boss me around. Scary, I can feel a sweat dropping...

.

That evening ended really late. Eventually, some of those people who helped Rosalind bake the cake came and ate with us. Later on, Natalie was already feeling sleepy, so we excused ourselves. Before we went in the cabin, I somewhat heard Natalie say thanks to me. I smiled and said, "anytime," whether she heard it or not.

We kept bumping with each other this week. I saw Rosalind bring out some of the dishes for lunch on Thursday. Chelsea, on the other hand, greets me with more unheard names on the hallway almost everyday since then. While Natalie becomes more participative on the games.

It was Monday and on one of the occasions that I met Chelsea, I greeted her.

"Sunshine! Morning."

"Philip! Ah! Are you saying that sunshine's a name? That's kinda weird."

"But hey, it's possible, you know."

"Alright, um, by the way, I think Natasha and I don't really get along while she gets on fine with Jen... I mean, Rosalind." She corrected herself shaking her head. "I wonder why."

"Ah, my guess is she can't stand your cheerful personality. I mean even she despises me trying to be positive but then again, she must be just shy with you. She doesn't really have a good record in trying to make friends."

"Oh, really? So we're kinda the same then?"

"What? Chelsea, your good at making friends, I mean, you are a very nice person!" My cheeks started to feel a bit hot. "Well, I hope you know what I mean. Whether being the mascot changed you or not, I think you're good at making friends more than Natz and I do."

"Thanks. Anyway, lets meet up at the same time tomorrow." Chelsea looked through a nearby porthole. "Hm... Maybe I'll stay at the deck later, anyway, see ya!"

"Same here!" I waved at her and went to our cabin.

When I entered the room, Grandpa Taro was all over the place.

"What's wrong, grandpa? Why are you packing our stuff up?"

"Elliot boy, your here! Hurry up and keep your stuff. A great storm is coming, I'm sure of it, my guts are telling me that our journey with the cruise ends here."

"Come on Elliot, pack your stuff. I don't know why but I think we better follow what your grandpa says. Anyway, there's nothing wrong in keeping your stuffs together in case the storm comes or not, right?" Mom gave me a quick hug and went to gather the rest of our stuff back into our luggage.

I looked around and went to keep some of my laid out stuff. Natalie had already neatly packed all my books and wrapped it with some plastic wrapper so that they won't get wet.

This was really getting serious.

.

Who knew that we would never meet each other again tomorrow.

* * *

**Whew! Not really satisfied with how it ended in this chapter but i guess things happen at random in life! If you have any suggestions, I would gladly read them!**

**I didn't think that I would finish typing this chapter! There was just really many more to do at a cruise but I'll keep it at that. Either way, I had fun writing this chapter but i kept getting more ideas and started writing chapter 3 already... you'll soon know why! Thanks for reading! On to the next chapter then! Hope won't stray to chapter 3 ...m(_ _ )m... Must concentrate on chapter 2**

**I updated the last part, it feels better this way showing how most of their stuff survives later on^^**

**Feel free to comment!**


	3. New Life

**Thank you for reading and surviving the lengthiness of my story. May I kindly remind everyone that this is a fanfic. I'm not claiming anything else except for my effort and love for such fanfic to happen between Chelsea(Karin) and Vaughn!**

**If you played the game, you might feel déjà vu, but you're not!^^ most of the conversation during Spring 1 and some other texts are as followed from the game, in respect for the makers of the game! Hope no one really minds it, but if you do, feel free to tell me your opinions and suggestions. Oh yeah, the names are random~ (^_−)~*3**

**'this is a thought' "this is a speech" just to not confuse anyone.**

* * *

-Karin-

It was really ironic that I get to be the cruise mascot. I mean, I'm the one who suggested to my father to make a cruise mascot possible since there would be passengers, like myself, who would be traveling alone and it would really have been a heart breaker if that person doesn't enjoy their trip because they don't have the guts to make friends. The other irony in it is because I boarded this cruise to let go of the name Chelsea, and yet, my new friends decided to use it to address me.

I guess I can say that this whole season, just staying here in this cruise, I had made so much friends that it's amazing that I can laugh already and enjoy my stay here. A cruise normally takes two seasons, and it's almost spring, I really have to find an island to start living in but it's hard to leave when everyone is enjoying their trip in the cruise.

.

Year 16 Winter 19, I met a new friend and Rosalind almost immediately named her Natasha. And eventually, Natasha brought about the topic of birthdays. Rosalind was practically all over my throat when she found out that it was my birthday on the first day of the cruise. She really acts like an older sister to me. She even prepared a dessert session with some of the employees of the cruise along with Natasha and Theodore.

The next day, I kept seeing Theodore through the halls and decided to guess his name. Obviously, he has no enthusiasm in guessing mine, although Chelsea's my real name but I'm sticking with Karin. But if they did decide to guess that Chelsea's my real name, then I will surrender to it, but apparently, neither of them thought of using Chelsea as a potential name to guess with through our greetings. Moreover, none of them really knows the history of the mascots.

The main cruises, like this one, embarks on Summer 10 and Winter 5, for my brother's birthday and mine respectively. My dad said it's like a gift to us that's why the sail dates are on our birthdays. So it should have been quite obvious that my name was Chelsea, but I guess only my family and some veteran workers of the company knows these facts.

The following day, as I decided to hang out at the open kitchen as usual, I found Natasha watching Rosalind's team cooking the dishes for dinner.

"Coleen?" I greeted but she ignored me.

She then felt unsettled with my greeting and took a glance at me. "Ah... oh! Bea?" She blushed, feeling quite foolish at what she just said.

"Hehe, I thought you were ignoring me! Maybe greeting like this is weird since we wouldn't know who we are referring to." I said as I sat beside her.

"Ugh... no, it just caught me off guard. That's all." She quickly went back to watching them cook.

After that, we just silently watched them cook until Tristan, the ship's new coordinator, came by and called me off for a quick briefing about the activities to do.

.

Winter 25, Monday. Early in the morning, we handled a water surfing session to lessen the chances of heat stroke. It drained my stamina completely! I decided to stretch a bit and walked past a hall where I was greeted by Theodore first.

"Sunshine! Morning." He suddenly greeted.

"Philip!" I quickly said, borrowing that name from a guy I met at the session. But then Theodore's greeting struck me. "Ah! Are you saying that sunshine's a name? That's kinda weird."

"But hey, it's possible, you know." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"Alright," 'I guess there are some people in the city who are even named Precious or Lovely but I'm not going to really accept that as a name per say' I thought to myself. I looked at Theodore and he really reminded me about his sister, "um, by the way, I think Natasha and I don't really get along while she gets on fine with Jen... I mean, Rosalind." I corrected, forgetting that they already know her name. 'But that doesn't mean that they will start calling Rosalind by her name, right? Oh, shoot! I'm thinking to myself again!' I shook my head trying to erase the thoughts and mumbled. "I wonder why."

Theodore looked at me with this peculiar smile. "Ah, my guess is she can't stand your cheerful personality. I mean even she despises me trying to be positive but then again, she must be just shy with you. She doesn't really have a good record in trying to make friends."

"Oh, really? So we're kinda the same then?" People just really see me differently and making friends really isn't my thing...

"What? Chelsea, your good at making friends, I mean, you are a very nice person!" His face started to turn the same color as his hair. "Well, I hope you know what I mean. Whether being the mascot changed you or not, I think you're good at making friends more than Natz and I do."

"Thanks." I sincerely said, "Anyway, lets meet up at the same time tomorrow." l made a quick check on the weather. "Hm... Maybe I'll stay at the deck later, anyway, see ya!"

"Same here!" Theodore wave and walked pass me as I went down the hall, towards the exit to the deck.

The wind blowing towards me was breath taking and cold despite the blazing sun overhead, just the way I wanted it. I walked around the deck to check if anyone needs my help for a little company or cheering up but everyone seems to be fine.

I looked at the blue horizon of water and sky. "What a great day! Not a cloud in the sky. The sea couldn't be calmer."

"You got that right, Chelsea." A voice behind me spoke up.

I turned around to check who it was and it was an elderly couple that I ate with a few weeks back. I smiled cheerfully. "And how are you both doing?"

"Oh, we're fine, sunshine." The elderly woman waved her hand.

"Sunshine?" I asked in response. Theodore just called me Sunshine a while ago too.

"I guess that's how I can describe your beautiful smile, Chelsea dear. Like the sun shining, melting all the frozen feelings buried underneath that snow." The elder woman cuddled with her beloved husband.

"That's very true." The elderly man added, "so far, from all our trips and cruises, you are the best mascot yet. Patrolling around, being concerned with people like us, making use of your time than getting all emotional," the couple chuckled at the memory of what may have been a very uncooperative mascot.

"You are just a blessing. I can see that whoever will marry you would be the luckiest guy!" The elderly woman somewhat assured me.

"Okay, I'll worry about that when that time comes, do you need anything that I can get for you? It's quite chilly out here." I suggested, trying to dodge the topic.

"No, we're fine. Why don't you rest for a while. I'm sure your tired from all those surfing they let you do." The elder man waved at me dismissively.

"Ah, then if you excuse me, I would like to rest for a while." I bowed to them as a form of courtesy for my leave.

I went to my cabin, the room I had been sharing with another person who also went on this cruise alone. I went under the covers of my bed and snuggled up. I closed my eyes and I lay there, trying to get some sleep. My thoughts began to wonder.

It seems that my roommate is not around. I think it's because I have already asked her last week if she wanted to replace me being the mascot in the case that I'll be leaving the cruise for my crazy adventure. Fortunately, she agreed to it and I trust that she'll give her all. She's been hanging around with me when I do my rounds for the past week. She must probably be with the coordinator, right now...

.

(I think I am dreaming. It's dark but I'm sure I can hear the rustling of the trees. My sight was drawn to a small span of flickering light at the far end of this void and I couldn't help but be drawn to it. I walked closer and closer. Then, when I looked at it, I remembered Chelsea, my past self, being all smug and happy.)

Thump, thump, thump... Clatter, clatter.

(Was I truly that happy? Being misled by some nonexistent emotion... I feel foolish. I really can't help but feel that such empty happiness, based on my own fantasy of romance, exists. Just like this flickering light, I was very unstable with my true feelings.)

Thud! Creek... Clash~ Rumble, rumble, rumble...

(I then saw a greater force of light. It felt more like sunshine... It reminded me of what the elderly woman said, a smile that can melt away all the frozen feelings. Maybe I need some one who has that smile... To melt my frozen heart, I must find that smile. However, no one can really smile anymore... Look at Trent, he's too serious for his own good, that's why I had to teach him to smile before, he needs to smile sincerely. Hm... But now that I think about it, did Trent's smile even help me? I'm starting to feel that Trent's smile was no where close to touching my frozen heart... I need a different smile...)

Bam!

.

"Huh? What's happening? What... was that?" I tried to sit up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I still feel a bit drowsy and I feel confused between my dream and reality.

It was dark. My head is throbbing and I feel like it's déjà vu to be in a dark place like this. Suddenly, streams of light seeped in from the door. It clearly framed the door. After trying to listen at what's happening, I hear a lot of thumping noises. People were practically running around outside.

My heart was beating really fast. I went for the door but by some mysterious force, I froze midway. The light framing the door started flickering. I'm sure that it's because of the people outside running about but it feels so strange. I realized that I was going nearer to the light, getting closer and closer. 'What was I dreaming about, really?' I asked to myself, trying to recall what happens after the flickering of light...

"CraaAAaack! bzzzsshhaaa!" Flashes of lightning and thunder dominated the sky.

The thunder and lightning didn't really scare me. But I couldn't stop the words from escaping me as I was still confused with what's really happening. "Yikes! What's that noise? W-where's the light?!"

My stomach was clearly getting more upset with the sudden effect of tidal buoyancy, making the floor unstable and, in a sense, wiggly! I turned around to confirm the worse possible scenario that may happen on my crazy adventure.

"Oh my goodness! It's a storm!" Ignoring the worries that had bothered me from that crazy dream, I went for the door with my luggage. I was carrying little anyway, it took no time to gather all my things into my rucksack. I quickly headed towards the deck, trying to see how I can help.

From the distance, I can hear the captain's voice as they switched on the speakers. "What a storm! We're getting tossed around like a feather in a typhoon! All hands... er... hang on tight!"

Most of the sailors were untying the covers of the life boats. The one who's in charge gave further orders to each sailor." ... And you," he pointed at me, mistaking me as a sailor," get those lifeboats ready! I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Either I was stupid or just filled with much adrenaline, I went to the life boats he pointed at and lowered it. People were all trying to rush in the life boats.

"Please remain calm! We had a drill in the case something like this would have happened. Please give priority to the mothers, children and the elderly!" I pointed at some of the men who were disoriented. "Sirs! May I ask that you assist in lowering the following life boats ahead and follow the procedures that we did in the drills!"

Both men looked at me with bewilderment but when they somehow realized that I, the mascot, was giving out the orders, something made them focus more and quickly followed my instructions. From then, it became a chain reaction. Those two men started to gather more men and was able to lower down five boats full of passengers quickly at such an orderly fashion. Most of the people left were the sailors and other lost passengers.

"Please, dear guests, it would be advisable that you would quickly ride at the safety boats!" I instructed as I helped carry the baby for her.

"T-thank you, C-Che-Chelsea." The frightened mother carefully reached for her baby.

" Don't worry. It's my pleasure assisting you. Please wait for the boat to be filled, you will be safe okay?" I told the mother but she was still shaken. I added, looking straight into her eyes. "Be strong for your baby's future sake! Okay? He depends on you." When I noticed that the mother claimed down a bit, I smiled and nodded to her.

I ran back to the corridor's entrance. "Is anybody else here who needs help?" I shouted.

"C-Chelsea?!" A voice rang through.

My heart started beating really fast. I was getting a new dose of adrenaline.

"Rosalind?! Where are you?"

I ran in as fast as I can and followed the clanking sounds she made. I made a quick turn down the spiral stair case towards the pantry.

"Rosalind!" I quickly went beside her and tried to free her from the gas tank that trapped her ankles.

"Chelsea! Thank goodness! I thought no one was there anymore!" Rosalind had been crying. Her hands were numb from trying to push the gas tank and she was clearly tired.

"Hold on, Rosalind..."

"Hey miss, please evacuate..." A sailor who probably spotted me going back in the corridors chased me.

"Please help me!" I quickly said without looking at whoever came in as I tried to pull the heavy tank away from Rosalind with all my might.

The sailor quickly helped and pulled. "Miss Rosalind, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I hope so. That's it, a little more please." Rosalind tried to free her ankles as we struggled pulling the tank away. Suddenly, another set of lightning and thunder came and the ship caught in a wave and helped free her but a new problem occurred. The tank was falling towards me.

"CHELSEA!"

.

"Ouch! My butt hurts!" I complained as we quickly headed back towards the deck.

"You idiot!" Rosalind was crying again but I'm sure it was for a different reason from her aching ankles.

The sailor, carrying Rosalind behind his back, suddenly said "I must admit, Chelsea, that was some sort of miracle..."

I joked, "You mean slipping like stepping on a banana peel is a miracle?"

"Hey! At least it saved you from getting crushed..." Rosalind tried to argue.

"Coming through!" The sailor said as we boarded the last life boat. We were then handed some life vests. All it needs now is to be lowered.

Halfway being lowered down, I felt weirded out with the darkness enveloping around us. "Captain, did any one contact the harbor for a rescue unit? Why hasn't anyone fired the flare?"

"Oh, goodness gracious! Who was supposed to be in charge of that?" The captain roared angrily and looked for someone to blame it on, but I know better.

"Chelsea? Where are you going?!" Rosalind fussed as she struggled to stop me. But she was too slow.

.

Star Cruise CP-351. This was a new ship father bought for me when I was five years old. I always ran around the corridors and was fully aware that my older brother, Spencer, was keeping an eye on me. I always pretended that I didn't notice him and continued on!

I grew up knowing the history and secret compartments of this beautiful ship. Apparently, no matter how much I tried convincing myself that all of that chaos was just a dream, the harsher reality will set in. My boat was gone. Not that I really liked it, but you can say that was one of the many things that taught me everything I know about the sea. I guess it has a great sentimental value.

.

I tried opening my eyes and saw a great span of sky. 'Was that a dream? The whole ship is gone... Hopefully not. But how did I end up here? I have so much questions.'

I closed my eyes and tried moving my left arm to get up, but I can't feel my arm. It took me so much effort to look left. I feel pain everywhere. I tried sitting up with much strain since my left arm was unresponsive to my commands. I gathered what energy I have left to lean on a nearby tree trunk.

First, I checked my status. I think I landed on my left arm since it looks dislocated from my angle but I think it's not as bad as it looks. I checked my knees and they were greatly bruised. My whole right arm seems functional. When I touched my head, it felt wet. When I lowered my hand, I concluded that I'm bleeding as well, not sure where I hit my head though.

Next, my surroundings. I'm not quite sure but this seems like a jungle. There was just so much tropical trees all over. I scanned around me and noticed that my rucksack seems fine at a distance, although one of the straps have snapped off. I have a water tumbler inside, but I don't feel like moving to get it even if my throat's dry. I prefer not to move too much right now.

I drifted to sleep at some point. I am still tired and somehow, I don't feel well. I think that I'm catching a fever at this state.

When I opened my eyes, it was evening. My stomach was complaining but I couldn't help but feel hopeless now. I tried fixing my sitting position and it surprised me to feel my rucksack. It was now placed beside me when I placed my hand on the ground for some support. I quickly tried to carelessly open my bag with one hand for my jug. It was painful swallowing the water but nonetheless, I drank. I quickly poured a small amount of water on my face and cleaned the blood off. Who knows what might happen if some wild animal thinks I'm some kind of food!

I quickly looked at my surroundings. 'Okay, I think it's safe... I should change my clothes.' I removed my bandanna and folded it. It was hard removing my shirt with a nonfunctional arm but I managed to remove it and wear a cleaner shirt. Although it was excruciating to move my arm, I feel better. I set aside my blood stained shirt and bandanna beside my bag and tried to think of some ways to fix my arm. I remembered Trent telling me that when people usually can't move their arms due to impact, it's some kind of muscle that gets frozen or locked. I need to massage it or something.

I tried touching my shoulder and was quite happy that it is not dislocated! It's just swelling really badly. I lifted my shoulder and flinched at the pain. I sighed. "I'll just do this tomorrow." I said to myself.

.

The next day, I finally caught the fever. My head was running in circles. I kept breathing deeply to refrain myself for throwing up. I changed my position and situated my head on my rucksack only filling it with clothes. My vision was becoming fuzzy.

It felt like another day had passed. When I opened my eyes, I saw some blurry figure placing something cold on my forehead. I tried rubbing my eyes but the figure stopped me.

"Rest." The figure spoke. "No worry."

I just closed my eyes. 'I guess I'm dreaming again.' But just as I thought that, the mystery man touched my shoulders. "Ow! It hurts..."

"Looks bad."

"I think it is bad." I said, somehow I managed to smile at him. I tried blinking my eyes to get a better view of him but it didn't help, my head still feels dizzy. A few moments later, he started massaging my swollen shoulder. I flinched at the pain but tried to keep still. He then covered my eyes with the same cold thing that was placed on my head. "What's that?" I tried asking but he silently massaged my shoulder.

I woke up. Night has fallen again. It seems that whoever was caring for me was not around anymore. I sat up and removed the thing covering my eyes. The piece of cloth doesn't feel cold anymore. I'm guessing he wrapped the snow with this and used it to cool my temperature down. I looked around and saw something similar to a bowl with a spoon on top of it. I reached for it and realized that I can move my arm again! Both my shoulder and knees are covered with some leaf that must have some medicinal properties for my bruises.

I took a spoonful of the soup and it was heart warming, it helped clear my head from dizziness. I finished eating the soup and said my thanks. When I got up, I noticed that I was in a different place all together. This place seemed like a cave although there are still some vegetation around. I examined my stuff and it seems that my clothes had been washed clean! My bandanna doesn't smell like blood anymore. So, without further ado, I tied my trusty bandanna back in place and fixed my things in order. I looked at the bowl, which most likely came from a coconut shell, and washed it along with the spoon at near the river. 'Maybe I can return this if I meet him again someday.' I dried it off and kept it in my rucksack. I saw a stone lying around and wrote a thank you note on the tree trunk where he left me.

I decided to wander around the coast since the path splits from here. Either coast or cliff and I say coast. I walked for hours already, it seems that the coast continues on but I'm guessing there must be an entrance somewhere. Walking around the coast of this big mountain must have been a wrong idea but I've got the whole time of my life for that crazy adventure now! However, it was getting too dark so I guess I need to sleep.

My head still feels quite hot. I grabbed the cloth out of my rucksack and gathered some snow. I found a cozy spot not far from the coast and settled there. My stomach started grumbling again but I did my best to ignore it. I should really be satisfied that I got to eat something at least. I placed the cloth on my head just like how that mysterious man did.

.

The next day, after finding some edible grass for breakfast, I continued walking. I looked back and noticed that the mountain was getting farther and now I think that I'm walking along the coast of a forest, maybe? At a distance, between the growth of forest trees, I noticed there was a totem of some sort. I looked at it for a while and didn't bother much about it. I walked almost the whole morning. By looking at the sun's position, it's almost lunch time. I guess I'll rest under a tree for an hour or two. One thing I never want to get is a sunburn. Trent always told me that getting sunburned is painful and I'm pretty sure that I don't need to add that problem in my list right now...

As I waited for the afternoon to pass by, I learned a new side of life! Doing nothing but stare at the sea was fun. There were many birds that flew by and the waves continued to trash along the coast. I never knew how insignificant I can be if I did nothing. Whether I did stay at the city or not, life would still go on without me. But I'm sure it's going to be different in my new life now.

'I'm going to be different, they'll see! No more irresponsible me! No more friendless me! As a new person... as Karin, I will aim for the top! I know I can do anything if I really put my mind into it!'

With new determination, I crawled out of the tree's shadow and decided to walk on... 'Ugh... Then again, maybe I should change my clothes again... This T-Shirt doesn't cover anything! I still don't want a sunburn.' After thinking things through, I walked back to the shade and checked my rucksack.

After rummaging my bag, I finally found a yellow long sleeve top. After a quick scan, I stripped off and quickly wore the new top. "Ouch!" A bone clicked somewhere in my left shoulder' "geez... That hurt... Hm?" I tried to test my shoulder joint by rotating my left arm and it finally became better! It felt like I never got hurt at all!

"Now!" I tried to evaluate myself and I have to admit that it looks weird if I'll only wear this long sleeve. I looked at my rucksack and saw my old orange button blouse hanging out. I tried it on. "Well, it's much better than without it!" After arranging my bag again, I head off!

The sun was setting already by the time I reached a problem with this particular intersection. There seems to be another island or an area of the whole island that must possibly be connected with the river I was at yesterday.

'I'm not all that sure but if I continue to walk along the coast of the river, then maybe I can find some sort of bridge to get to the other side... Wouldn't I?' I thought for a while before I verbally decided, "okay, I just hope that I didn't waste my time circumnavigating the coastal area and end up right back where I started. But what if I climbed that cliff... It could have led me straight to a path providing a good access to the other side?! Oh man... What am I going to...!?" Just before I get the chance to end my speculations, I scratched the whole idea of going through the river.

"Arwooouuuu~" the silent night was quickly filled with enthusiastic howling of wolves.

.

"...H...! ...H-...! ... Hey...!" An unfamiliar voice was calling out while something like a rock was used poking my face, bringing me back to consciousness. "Hey, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and coughed out some water. It seems that I was lying face down on this beach front for some time now. I pushed myself up and shook my head as I wiped all the sand away. I looked at the short old man wearing some kind of jumper in front of me and tried to process what I was seeing.

"Ah, you've come to! Are you okay?" He asked, as he also slightly pointed his odd looking staff towards me.

I stood up and checked from head to toe, just to be sure. "I think I'm fine" I tried moving my left shoulder, 'yes, it's really fine.' I nodded, pleased with the out come even if I almost drowned last night.

"That's good. Some of the crew members who passed by was looking for a person like you or something..." He looked at me, struggling with how he thinks he had seen me before.

"So, how's the crew and the ship? What exactly happened?" I asked, hoping that my questions may finally be answered.

"Well... It looks like that the ship went down in the storm... The crew said something about it blowing up after it was hit by lightning."

"What?!" The news was shocking. I remembered dreaming something... and somehow I knew that my ship was destroyed. Did the shock of it all made me forget?

"Don't worry though. It looked like everyone made it to the life boats in time. I'm sure they'll get rescued now that the storm has died down." The old man crossed his arms. "Most of us rowed to this nearby island, but the rescue ship just arrived here last night. You practically missed them. Though, it took them too long to get here if you asked me."

'Of course, they all made it in time since I was in the last life boat... But other than that, I'm starting to remember what happened last night. After trying to find different options to avoid some wolves, I saw the WL-4VRescue Ship and tried to swim after it when I saw Rosalind. She looked so sad and I remembered that she got hurt before... before whatever happened during the said explosion. But I guess I just got too desperate and didn't think things through properly. I'm just glad I didn't swim towards the propellers.' I nodded thinking, 'yes, I get to live another day.'

"But as you might notice, we didn't ride with the rescue ship." The old man beamed, smiling as he faced the island from the beach front. "Looks like we've landed ourselves on a nice little island, though!" There was a tone of sarcasm in his voice. He seemed to have planned on staying here from the very beginning. "By the way, my name is Taro. What's yours?"

I blushed slightly. 'Here it is finally! The new me.' I can't help but smile when I said, "It's nice to meet you Taro! I'm Karin."

"Ah, Karin, is it? Looks like it's just you me and my family here, Karin..."

"..." I'm really quite speechless. Is this really where my adventure for a new me will start?

"Follow me," Taro swung his staff towards an entrance to the town. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family.

As we headed towards the entrance, a woman with pink braided hair was staring at the sea with such a clam face. At one glance, she looks so much your typical neighborly housewife. 'But pink hair... Could it possibly be?' I can't help myself assume that this is Theodore and Natasha's family.

She then noticed us coming nearer. "Hello, father. Oh! You found another person from the ship!"

"Yep. This is Karin." He pierced his staff through the sandy grounds, as he introduced us. "Karin, meet my daughter."

"Hello, Karin. I'm Felicia. It's very nice to see you, despite the... unusual... circumstances. My, aren't you Chelsea?" She covers her mouth in shock.

I'm starting to feel very popular. All the same, I nodded at her. "Chelsea's the mascot's standard name but my name's Karin."

"... Oh, I see!" Felicia smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, it's confusing... don't worry though, that is just how I am."

I looked at Taro, who was now nearer to the town area as he was grumbling, "where'd Elliot and Natalie run off to?" He was somehow alarmed to see Elliot and Natalie to arrive at the scene.

My ears perked. 'Elliot... and Natalie? Natalie... Natasha and Theodore!' I guessed right and now I can't control the evil smile plastered on my face, 'oh, such familiar faces! Hehehe...'

"We found some old abandoned buildings," Natalie nonchalantly reported upon arrival, "but otherwise, this island looks deserted."

Elliot followed behind her, quite disheartened. "This island is in shambles... It's not impossible to live here, but it'll be rough...?" He then notices Taro's angry face and quickly smiled, hoping that he won't receive a full sermon from it, "We didn't have to check the rest of the island, though."

Taro raised his staff, swinging it wildly through the air. "What?! You were wandering around this island by yourselves?!"

"Oh, calm down, Gramps." Natalie crossed her arms in irritation. "We just took a little look around. What's the big deal?"

Taro was clearly irritated, then he turned his back at them and pouted, grumbling in a soft voice, "I wanted to look around the island too..."

A laugh escaped from Felicia and I. She started introducing me to my already familiar friends, "Karin, this is my son, Elliot and my daughter, Natalie."

'It was time,' I quickly said, "Elliot! Natalie!"greeting them loud enough to ensure my victory.

They froze at one point or another at the sound of my voice announcing their names.

But Felicia, who doesn't know the significance of my greeting, continued on, "Elliot, Natalie, this is Karin."

Elliot was speechless, shocked. But he can't let the conversation hang like that, he knows fully well that his mom was going to scold him about his manners again, "Ah! Wow! Another pioneer, huh? That's great!" He said halfheartedly with a very forced smile but it was enough to satisfy his mother.

Natalie, who caught on with Elliot's half-hearted greeting nervously said, "so...! Ugh... The five of us are the only ones in this island, then..."

"..."

That's Natalie for you! She really knows how to make every one feel awkward.

"Don't sound so grim!" Taro spoke up, trying to change the mood. "We've all still got our health, right? Besides, we wanted to find an underpopulated island to settle on, right? Well, islands don't come much more under populated than this one!"

"You're right! With a little work, I'm sure this will be a lovely place to live!" Felicia clasped her hands together.

Elliot took a brave step forward, "yeah! Let's work together to fix this place back up!"

Natalie smiled at the sight of Elliot manning-up on such occasion. "Sure! As long as we all help each other, we can do it! You in, Karin?"

I looked at Natalie and couldn't help blushing. The previous me would have thought that this was troublesome but now, being Karin, it feels weird that I mean it when I answered, "Of course!"

Taro was delighted to see my enthusiasm in all this. "That's the spirit! Now let's have a look at those buildings..."

.

We all entered the town proper. Taro quickly wandered about like a kid, excited to see whatever there is to see here. I walked around and noticed a small plaque buried underneath some overgrowth. I tried removing the vines and dusted the plaque and read it out loud "Sunny Island..."

Elliot was holding on his glasses as he peered in beside me to see what I was reading. "What do you suppose that is about?"

I turned to him, trying to act along with his on going detective persona and held my chin. "I believe that this is the legendary Sunny Island...?!" I joked about it until a thought hit me 'Wait! It seems like it is the legendary island!'

Elliot immediately caught on, "wait, are you sure? Sunny island?! I thought that was all a tale?"

"I... I can't be too sure as well but clearly this place has been abandoned. And a few days back, I saw some sort of totem. In the tales, that's one of their sacred symbol of the whole tribal... something, right?" I asked for confirmation to no one in particular.

"Hey, what are you both cuddling there for?" Natalie asked as she eyed us suspiciously. We weren't swayed at all, or to be more precise, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Ah, Natalie might know!" Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her in between us, letting her see the plaque.

"H-hey! What are you..." Natalie froze at the sight of it. "Cool! Is this...?"

"We're not sure but I think we are on the legendary island." Elliot walked back and took another good look of the island with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, this should encourage us to really do our best on reviving it!" I suggested.

Natalie looked at me and you can tell it in her eyes that she felt more enthusiastic on staying here on this island. "I think we should really do our best in reviving it. It was written in the book that the ancient civilization that once lived here had worked hard and prospered here. This island's filled with love!."

"All that love brought back this sunken island," Elliot continued as he closed his eyes trying to remember the tale. "But tragedy struck them. They were able to raise the island but the next generation took things for granted. Calamity came and people started leaving the islands. Thus slowly, it was thought that all of the islands sunk back that's why it's been lost throughout history."

"Hm? Really?" I asked since my conclusion from theirs is totally different. "From what I understand, it is true that the next generation overused the resources. Many species of plants and animals died out and the whole island was never the same afterwards. But despite all that, the undying love of the farmer who worked hard on raising each island back was so strong, so powerful that even the Harvest Goddess couldn't possibly sink them back like before, right? She made a promise! So rather than sinking them back, she brought calamity to the place, scaring the people off. Why then are we on this island if it should have been deep under the sea?"

Natalie and Elliot looked at each other, exchanging glances at my explanation.

"But, Karin, when we came here looking for solid ground, there were no islands surrounding this one." Natalie argued with full intention of just offering facts that contradicts my theory.

"Well, we shouldn't be satisfied by concluding it right there and then. Karin's side of the story also makes a point, Natalie." Elliot stated as he tried to keep the conversation going. "I mean, there was a promise made, I'm sure of that."

Natalie nodded in agreement, having been the one who finished reading the book recently.

"Let's try to consider the possibilities of what Karin said. Calamity came to scare the people off, that's a fact we can find in the book. The book also said that when the descendants of that farmer tried to return, he couldn't find it anymore. But there is still that fact that a promise was made. So there's no way that it has sunk back."

I thought of something and decided to think out loud for their benefit, "I noticed something. Everything became confusing after the calamity happened. But just asking, since I don't really remember the whole detail in the book, what was the calamity?"

Natalie almost immediately answered. "It didn't say. It just wrote calamity."

"Then the question now is, what was the calamity that occurred at that time ? Flooding is not ideal since it will result to the island sinking back. And on my opinion, it has to be earthquake! With unstable footing, shift and changes of tectonic plates, everyone would evacuate as an immediate response."

"So?" Natalie asked, getting more and more confused to our topic.

"Yeah, where are you getting at?" Elliot looked around the place once more.

"I'm just saying the Harvest Goddess could have raise the land more than it should and got clumped up into one island. And so... I guess this is the result of it."

We all looked towards the mountain and gave it more thought. We then noticed Felicia calling us towards an abandoned building located at the center of the area. Elliot almost instantly went nearer as Natalie and I walked at our own pace after saying, "let's talk about this another time."

.

"Look! This building isn't so bad! It won't take much to turn it into a lovely home!" Felicia said, still admiring the structure.

Natalie was obviously eyeing the building suspiciously. With one look, the building was really run-down, old and quite spooky. She went nearer and slowly swung the door open which squeaked the whole way. "Dang. I dunno... It doesn't look to stable to me."

"Well, that's why we're going to work on it!" The mom said enthusiastically.

Natalie quickly answered back, "hey, I'm not going to-"

"Hey, Karin!" Taro suddenly called out, "Come here for a second!"

I looked back at Natalie and Felicia as they exchanged arguments about how the chances of customizing a house was very rare. I quickly tapped Elliot's shoulder, quickly tilting my head towards Taro's direction, excusing myself by those simple gestures.

After seeing him nod, I jogged towards Taro who was already walking back where he came out from. I slowed my pace as I surveyed around the entrance of a path leading into a large stretch of farm land.

Taro admired the field, patiently waiting for me to stand beside him. "It looks like this place used to be a ranch. Why don't you be the new rancher? How about it, eh?"

I looked at him alarmingly. "Wait! Why me I-"

He then continued on stubbornly, wanting to get his point out. "You can grow crops here and my family will figure out a way to sell them out. If we work together, I think this island could really prosper."

I wanted to also stand my ground in protesting but when he mentioned that the island could prosper by doing this, I immediately remembered what Natalie, Elliot and I were just discussing about working hard to revive this place.

Taro then closed his eyes dreamily."If we can make this island prosperous, maybe more people will come live here! We can rebuild this deserted island into a wonderful place to live!"

I agreed by nodding. Legend or no legend, I saw this as an opportunity to a new me. Handling a ranch means responsibility! "I'll give it a shot!"

Taro was pleased hearing those words from me. "Now then, you can live in that house over there." He pointed towards a small house located at the side of the field. "See? First day on the island, you've already got a home!"

"Home..." I repeated, as I took a few steps forward, getting a better view of the house. It was in top shape condition, compared to the abandoned building from a while ago. 'I guess this is it, huh? A new life, a new goal and a new home.'

"Right." Taro faced towards the entrance, and said with a very as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "If you're going to be a rancher, you have to give your ranch a name. So, what would you like to name your ranch?"

"How about... Sunshine Ranch!" I suggested, feeling that the word "sunshine" can symbolize the revival of this island.

"Sunshine Ranch. Yes, that's a great name!" Taro then pulls out a notebook from his pockets and started taking down notes. He then went through a few pages of the notebook and smiled at the memory. "You know, I was quite the rancher back in my days. I'll give you some pointers later."

"Thank you! But, by the way, if I'm going to farm here... Where can we get the seeds?"

Taro smiled, shrugged and simply said, "we'll see what happens."

I nodded and he took that chance to go back with his family. When I turned around, suddenly one of the nature sprites appeared. He was very small, like how all sprites are, and he was wearing red.

"Hey, my name's Noe! Pleased to meet you! I'm one of the Harvest Sprite who lives on this island." Noe said happily.

"I'm Karin! Nice to meet you too!" I kneeled down and picked him up.

"So, you're going to be the new rancher here! I'll show you around." He offered.

I nodded and we walked through the different parts of this ranch. After seeing the whole thing, I never really imagined that I'll have to be responsible for something so big! And the saying does go that if a Harvest Sprite comes to you, that means they trust you to take care of nature.

"Don't worry, Karin. Just do things at your own pace. Anyway, you would most likely not notice the difference but you will get the hang of it!" Noe encouraged. He then walked towards a hut at the side of the ranch. It seems like his home.

"Thanks. Anyway, please correct me if I'm doing something wrong." I added.

He nodded and disappeared inside his small hut.

.

It was almost evening when I went back to the town to check out Taro's situation with their house. "Hello! Need help?" I offered.

Elliot dropped the plywood he was holding when I spoke up. "Sorry, ah... didn't notice you were there." He looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Um... I'll help you!"

Before Elliot could react, Natalie came out from the house they were currently trying to fix and called me over, "Karin! You done with your house?"

I walked up to Natalie, and helped her with a crate she was carrying. "Oh, um, the house in the ranch seems to be in good shape now, so I was thinking of offering my assistance here."

"Perfect! Can you help me with some of the sheets here?" She picked up another crate.

I looked back at Elliot who seemed to have carried on with what he was doing. I wasn't sure what to do. I already told Elliot that I would help him.

"Um, I think your brother needs more help though."

We both watched him for a few seconds and he almost tripped from a rock.

Natalie sighed. "He's being so clumsy again! It's just setting the wood aside and build the furniture... Fine, this is not much anyway. I'll handle it on my own."

"Then, where do you need this?" I raised the crate I was holding.

"Oh, just place it where mom is. They somehow managed to get the water running back to the pipelines, so she decided to was everything that needs to be washed."

I nodded and walked with Natalie to drop off the crate behind the house.

"Oh, Karin dear. Thank you for helping!" Felicia smiled her motherly smile at me. "Are you alright there in the ranch? I heard father appointed you as the rancher without second thoughts."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just thought of helping around here now."

"What? Gramps made her rancher?" Natalie looked at me quizzically.

"W-what?"

"Now, now... Natalie. Don't be rude. Come on and help me wash these." Felicia grabbed Natalie's arm despite that her hands were full of suds from washing the earlier batch. She complained a bit and sat down next to her mother.

I turned around and went back to the front of the house on search of Elliot. He wasn't where I last saw him. I decided to go inside the house, assuming that Elliot's inside and also, I am curious where the crates was from.

Inside the house, there were crates stacked up everywhere. I snooped around and checked what's in here. This made me remember the city where I would be alone in the later years of my life. Having the family deal with the ships, there were a lot of crates like these in the warehouse behind the harbor front and I would waste my time sulking there until Trent comes back to visit me...

"Ooughf!"

"Ka- Karin? What are you doing in here?!" Elliot asked, full of worry. He was then trying to wipe his eyes from the dust that flew into his eye from all the dust dancing around.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious what's inside and I did say I was going to help you..." I apologized as I opened my eyes from the pain of falling down. I froze.

I'm not sure if I should feel anything being so near Elliot. With the little space I had, I inched back, just enough to stand up without hitting him, at least. I also noticed he's been rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Come on, you should wash your face. It's bad to rub it like that. Your hands may not be clean!"

"Ugh... I'm also sorry," he grabbed hold of my outstretched hands, helping him to stand. "I wonder why I'm so careless..."

"Don't say that. You are just put too much effort in doing one thing or the other. You should relax more and just be... you!" I yanked him towards the door.

"My, my... Holding hands! Are you trying to get my approval?" Felicia joked.

"Mom..." Elliot slightly hissed at the joke she was clearly making.

I couldn't help smile at them. "Come on, Elliot. Wash your face before you go blind!"

Natalie raised a brow.

We both quickly washed our hands and faces at the faucet.

Taro turned up and said, "...okay, dinner's served. Karin, if you don't mind, eat with us."

I looked at them, feeling embarrassed at their agreed invitation towards me. "Okay, thank you."

In the end, I wasn't really able to help Elliot do anything and it was quite a shame that they all camped outside while I slept inside my house.

.

The next day, we all got up and continued working on Taro's house. He then handed me a calendar.

I thanked Taro and walked away. It suddenly occurred to me that I'm not quite sure what day it is. I turned around but Taro was already no where in sight. I then saw Elliot with a pile of books at hand. I approached him cautiously, letting him notice me first before speaking up to avoid a mess.

"Um... might I ask what the date is?"

Elliot quickly adjusted his glasses, balancing all his books with one arm. "Um... The date?"

The books wobbled threateningly and I couldn't help myself on getting half of the pile to help prevent such disaster.

"Oh! Sorry for that, I believe it's already Spring 2..." He then looked up, started counting in his head for the right date for confirmation. "Yup! It's the second day of Spring!"

"Oh?" I retraced my memory and if I counted correctly, it was supposed to be Spring 1 today. "Haha, I guess I passed out somewhere for a whole day..."

"Hm? Oh yeah! Where were you since the boat sank?"

I winced at the word sank. "I'm not sure but for some reason, I landed on this island... it felt almost a week... five days more or less."

"What? Really? We arrived here after two days' worth of rowing. Camped out for three days before the rescue ship came and then you came up yesterday. How'd you...?"

I shrugged. "I can't remember. Must be something so traumatizing since it shut out of my system."

"Guess you'll just remember it someday, hopefully. But you know, some things are better left unsaid." Elliot pushed his glasses back again. "If we may, to the shelf these go!"

I followed Elliot in their house. It was practically brighter in the house with all the crates finally placed outside. We then took a corner and entered a room.

"Here, please! Just on the side table. I still have to arrange everything accordingly."

"Wow, there's so much stuff here already..."

Elliot started arranging as he talked. "Well, I continued working after you left. I'm really just concerned with my family, you know? I wouldn't really want us to keep camping like that."

"Sorry, if you all wanted, you all could have stayed with me in the ranch. I feel bad knowing that." I sat at the bed, trying to contemplate.

"Nah, don't be... that's your new home now. All the same, we wouldn't want to intrude especially that we didn't even help you clean and all."

"But there wasn't much to clean in the ranch's house. Anyway, please tell your family that the ranch is open. I'm just borrowing the ranch to help revive it and stuff."

"But hey," Elliot turned to look at me, smiling. "I heard from grandpa that you named it Sunshine. I thought that wasn't a name."

"A lot happened after that. That word became symbolic and very meaningful to a lot of things in my life now! Trying to run a ranch would be one of them." I smiled.

Elliot blushed slightly. "Okay, I got it here. Maybe you can help them with other additional renovations."

"Okay."

.

The next day came and I remember that we finally finished fixing their house. Just when I thought of going back to sleeping, a knock came.

"Wake up, Karin!" Taro quickly opened the door and stormed in. "We've got some new arrivals!"

"Wha-aah?!" I sat up turning and fell off of the bed.

Taro was raising his staff with excitement. "Let's go and meet them!"

And, he was gone. I changed into my blouse over long sleeves, tied my bandanna on and rushed out.

By the time I reached the beach entrance, everyone was already there talking and introducing one another. I slowed down when I saw the ship our new guests used. It was one of those ships that the harbor uses on locating new routes for the cruise ship while they also take note of any new island that is being populated to cater their needs on any products from the city or vise versa.

Taro then turned and said, "What took you so long? Slowpoke!"

Everyone was laughing and smiling very early in the morning. A man with his child, I assumed, walked up to me.

"Ah, you must be Karin. I'm Chen and this is my son and apprentice, Charlie." Chen said as he pat his son's head.

"Yeah, ditto! How's it going?" He grinned as he adjusted the band on his head.

"Hello! Welcome to Sunny Island!" I raised my hands in a form of showcasing it. "Just came from the city?"

"Yes. I just sold my old shop in the city. I felt like it was a time for a change of scenery." Chen explained, "I was looking to open a shop on one of these islands and I think this island has the most potential. I know this island is deserted now but I heard stories that it used to be quite a bustling town. Now that you're here, I think a lot of business will start coming back."

"And we plan to make it happen." Elliot chuckled.

"So, how will we attract more people if it's just us here?" Natalie asked.

"Well, actually..." I started, wanting to explain that the ship had already took notice to this island's routes knowing that there are some people who are trying to live here. But, I was cut off by Felicia without her noticing that I spoke up.

"Chen's got I all covered. He even arranged for cargo ships to make regular stops on this island."

"Wow," I complimented, "that was kind of you to have done all the hustle with applying for cargo routes even before finding an island!"

Chen's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Well, I intend to do business as usual, but just at a different place. It's a must to take such actions."

"But the line was too long!" Charlie pouted. I can imagine that his father dragged him through all the places they had to go to so that they can either assign or designate a ship here.

"It's wonderful!" Felicia's eyes were seriously sparkling as she clasped her hands together. "Now we can ship and sell any crops that you grow, Karin!"

"See? I knew things would work out!" Taro laughed, and playfully turned his cane stick.

"And since you'll be farming," Chen informed me, "I'll be sure to stock plenty of seeds in my store."

Everyone was giving me a very encouraging smile.

"That's great!" Taro spoke up, "I admit, at first I wasn't quite sure how we'd make this work. But now that Chen's here, you've got everything you need to start farming, Karin!"

I nodded in the delight.

"But you have a ranch, if you want to start a ranch, you'll need animal sellers. I'll see what I can do."

"That's perfect! Thank you so much, Chen!" Taro started, followed by me and everyone else thanking him.

Charlie smiled along, feeling quite proud of his father. While Chen was bright red.

"No, no. Thank you, Karin." Chen said, "if you hadn't moved here, I don't know where I would have set up my new shop. You were really popular back at the city."

"What?!" Taro's family and I asked in disbelief.

"Well, also for you, Taro." Chen added, "being able to predict the storm despite the clear weather, you have saved many people along with their things. That was one of the highlights that popped out in most of the interviews."

"And I am guessing, not everyone would have been saved that time since everyone would have been too focused to get their stuff in order... If it wasn't for you!" Charlie grinned with full respect to him.

The family was ever proud, and for once, Natalie actually feels proud for him along with them.

"As for lady, here," Charlie pointed at me with open arms. "She's like a hero!"

"Yes, Karin! The best mascot of the trip, yet." Chen announced. "She's the gossip of the city. Many thinks she died though but I'm quite glad I met her in person and is alive and kicking!"

Taro and his family were so confused as much as I was. I simply shrugged my shoulders when they all looked at me.

"Um, Chen, do you think you can explain what was thought to have happened to me and my... ugh... heroism?" I asked finally.

"According to a chef," Chen said, trying to remember the very short yet exclusive article. "Karin was one of the last people who came off of the ship. Most of them said that she practically brought order to the whole evacuation, ordering people around accordingly to how they have practiced it during a drill. Then lastly, she was the one who called the rescue boats and fired a flare that led to her demise."

Almost everyone's face was filled with amazement. Felicia retained that motherly smile of hers.

I was silent. Slowly it all pieced together but something was definitely wrong... "Ah!"

"Wh-what Karin? You remembered something?" Elliot and Natalie asked in unison.

"Oh, no... Not that." I quickly said without realizing that I answered wrongly since I did remember what happened now. "I was just wondering why you all said that the rescue boat had just arrived five days after the boat s... sank. The whole journey towards this island wouldn't have reached a whole day, right?"

"Yeah!" Charlie answered joyfully. "It took us 'bout two hours or so."

"Yeah, so I think it's because you all came to this island."

"Oh, I get it!" Elliot thought out load and ended up blushing as he continued explaining in my place. "The flare was suppose to be a guide for the rescue team to find us along with the estimated coordinates handed to them. Problem was, we weren't there anymore since we tried coming here in this island for more safety and the rescue unit ended up searching for us in that vast ocean."

"By the way," Chen spoke up, "Felicia, the boat can take you to the city today if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful! I can start finding buyers for Karin's crops!" Felicia then rushed towards their house.

Chen clasped his hands together. "Okay, then. Now we just need to find a good spot for our store."

We all went back to town and found another old building to fix. Charlie was particularly unsatisfied with something.

"Hey! You haven't even told them about me!" Charlie crossed his arms and looked away, pouting.

"Ehehe..." Chen scratched his head and bent down to whisper, "I thought that you would want to introduce yourself since you are now a very responsible young man!"

Charlie's eyes sparkled at the compliment. "If you bring me the right materials, I can enhance tools and make accessories for ya!" He winked at no one in particular but thought that it would be cool if he did.

"Anyway, it's time for us to get to work. Please come by when we are open!"

"Glad to have you here Chen and Charlie. Good luck!" Taro said as we dismissed ourselves to getting back to work.

.

In those past few days since we arrived, we all survived with foraged food but now that Chen is here with his business, we've finally have proper food to eat. The following week, Taro had been training me how to take good care of the crops and some other basic stuff I need to know. Every one is quite close with each other. I spent most of my free time looking at the sea, hanging out with Elliot and Natalie or playing with Charlie.

When Spring 11 and 12 came, our small community finally have a carpenter and two animal traders to join us, thanks again to Chen. Other than the population, a boulder that seems to have blocked an entrance to the east side of town was easily pulverized by Gannon on his walk to find some material stone.

Almost instantly, I became good friends with the three of them, especially Julia, Mirabelle's daughter, the animal trader. She was just a year older than Natalie and she immediately started hanging out with us, making Elliot a bit out of place since we were outnumbering him.

It really felt like my new life here was something to look forward to but almost immediately, a totally different storm came making me doubt that.

* * *

**Finally! I'm done typing this. Hopefully everyone can understand why I posted this chapter late. I didn't intend to drag this chapter that long. But all the same hope you enjoy it!**

**If there are some typos, please forgive me. If some part of the events is not clear just ask.**

**Don't be shy to comment, good or bad, I'll consider them! Elliot did say, "We shouldn't be satisfied by concluding things right there and then..." Until the next one!**


	4. New Emotions

**And finally, the awaited character arrives! Another lengthy chapter. You can do it!**

* * *

-Vaughn-

"Vaughn, we're going to live in this island!" Julia woke me up, handing me a piece of paper with an annoying cheerful smile.

"What's this all about?" I stood up from my more comfortable bed as I stared blankly at the note, trying to focus my eyes. Losing interest, I gave back the piece of paper and I started to do some morning-stretching exercise.

"Vaughn?... Did you just ignore me?" She pulled my arm, stopping my routine exercises.

"What? I heard ya, saw the piece of paper, so what?"

"What do you mean, what?" She said with a lonely tone to it before she started to toy with her long and wavy blonde hair, feeling anxious. "Vaughn, we're not going to stay in Traders Dock Island anymore that's why mom is asking you to arrange with the boss your promotion to become animal transport. Don't worry, mom had already recommended you!"

"You're outta your mind! It ain't that easy to simply ask that! Anyway, where is this…? Sunny Island… never heard of it." I asked as I looked at the note once more.

"Well, mom has connections with this store person named Chen." She explained as she rummaged through my hats on the hangers. "He moved out and found this deserted, well, almost deserted island that everyone keeps talking about, you know? From that cruise accident... Anyway, they asked around who would be willing to go there, he says there's a rancher there so, he's looking for willing animal traders to go there."

"Geez..."

"Yeah, exactly. You know mom. She's so willing to help in those kind of requests since no one volunteered. Another thing was, mom and Chen knew each other for a long time now and would never say no to the request." Julia picked up my favorite black cowboy hat and placed it on my messy hair. "And there's where you will come in, cowboy."

I looked at Julia as she quickly turned and continued "busying" herself with the other hats I have. I smirked at the sight as she pretends to do so. I guess she still remembers the rule I gave her to never wear or play with my favorite hat. I folded the piece of paper and placed it in my vest's inner pocket as I brought out the rest of my clothes out of the cabinet and started pushing Julia out of my dorm room, which without a doubt does not allow girls to be in. "Okay, got it. Now leave. I'll change and try to arrange this with the chief."

She smiled and quickly lifted my hat to ruffle my already messy hair before I closed the door on her. "That's a promise, okay!" she turned around and ran out of my room while waving at some of my surprised dorm-mates upon seeing her.

I sighed hoping that Julia won't get me into real trouble knowing that everyone in the guy's dorm knows our relationship. Although, it is annoying in some way that no one ever bothered to stop her from coming in to my room.

.

Although all odds shouldn't have gone the way it should have been, the chief surprisingly accepted the arrangement and quickly left the headquarters to see Mirabelle off. Of course, I was there behind the chief seeing them off but…

'Who would have guessed that the chief had a thing for Mirabelle? Although it's not that hard to imagine, now that she's leaving and chief is acting like that at the port... in front of everyone.'

Several days has passed since they moved to this unknown island. While they maybe having the vacation of their life, I was stuck in HQ, listening to all the arrangements and the new schedules for our route.

Though it was not as surprising anymore, the chief promoted me in front of my fellow co-workers. It was quite unexpected that some of them were cheering me on, then again, I guess it was somehow expected since being animal transport was the dream job I had always ever wanted since I started working here at the age of twelve. Everyone knew that the moment they first met me because of Mirabelle's husband, Jonathan, who was without a doubt an animal transport too. I guess I owe Mirabelle big time, again, for my job now.

After we were dismissed, the chief went up to me, wanting to explain about my arrangement schedule.

"Well, Vaughn," he started, "I'm assigning you to the new island where the well respected and beloved Mirabelle will be living from now until who knows when, and as her son…"

'Son?' I thought, surprised to how Mirabelle has addressed me to the chief. Nevertheless, I can't say I wasn't happy in hearing it. I'm really happy that she really is considering me as a part of her family.

"… I guess she personally wanted you to spend your day off there with them. So, be responsible for the animals and take good care of your health."

I can't help but feel embarrassed about all this. With that, I held my favorite hat as I naturally express my gratitude by a little bow after raising my hat. "I will chief."

.

Spring 15. 'Today's the day where I leave and venture out to the ocean with the adorable animals… I mean, with the plain… round and soft, fluffy animals… Seriously! This is a dream come true!' I can't help but get flustered at the fact that I'm finally animal transport. I'm finally leaving Traders Dock Island.

I rode the ship to Harbor 15 of the city port. This ship is specially assigned to transport animals to different minor islands, even if it was recently populated. This means that Sunny Island was already a personal destination. No other animal transport can come to that island except me. It's like having a territory of my own! Luckily, I'm also assigned to one of the major islands that two or three animal transports are assigned to.

A sailor approached me and led me to my cabin, and just as I had imagined it, it was also personalized, with my name on the door, tons of hat hangers inside which was modeled just like my room and a key with the Trader's Official Logo and a letter V for my name. However, I felt uneasy. I didn't imagine that life would be like this as an animal transport… the stories I heard being an animal transport was more... I don't know. But this? Truthfully, I was quite disappointed.

I decided to look around and try to arrange a different cabin for me, although I'm not quite sure what kind of cabin I truly wanted. However, I regret going around the ship since I found out that every animal transport riding this ship was practically lounging in their cabins or talking with fellow animal transports until their stops came… Normally, I would have told them off but I recognized most of the animal transport here and they're the old timers... it really annoyed me.

After walking around, I heard the sound of a troubled sheep's cry and gradually some other noises. I asked the sailor that passed by me and quickly inquired where the animals were held within the ship. The sailor gladly brought me there.

Upon my arrival, I was sure that my jaw fell to the ground. There was chaos everywhere! Even the chickens had somehow learned how to fly! I looked around and noticed that all of the people who were trying to calm the animals down were the sailors, not the animal transports.

With my feelings so stirred up, so agitated at the scene that is right before my eyes, I did a sharp whistle. Both the sailors and animals stopped moving and looked at my direction, only the sound of the engine rang through the silence. The chickens quietly and nervously pecked at the floor, the cows seemed to have woken up from my whistle, the sheep have slowed their pace of running around and the sailors didn't move an inch.

I tried to let out my frustration through a sigh, just so I can get over with it. I looked around and was somehow sure that the cause of this chaos was due to one stressed animal, if I find that animal and calm it down, it will just become a chain reaction making all the animals to be calm as well. They're just not used to the sea.

I started walking around. The sailors gave way and continued examining me, the newbie. I could hear whispers of questions about me. 'I guess the sailors here are familiar with all the animal transport assigned to this ship.' I ignored them and went nearer to the group of animals that started to get all jumpy again. I patted each animal in that group until I found one sheep that was tied to the post. I went nearer to untie it.

"Um, excuse me, sir," a sailor approached me as I continued untying it. "That sheep had been causing trouble since it was boarded so I have to ask you to refrain from untying it. It was really hard getting it to stay put…" he trailed away as I intentionally ignored what he had to say.

I somehow felt that the moment I untie the last part of the knot, the sheep's already planning to jump on me. I quickly put out a knife that will make the sheep to think twice about jumping. That, apparently, made the sailors panic, thinking that I might have not been an animal transport. So before further misunderstanding, I quickly cut the rope tied to the post and pocketed the knife while quickly carrying the sheep with my other arm, rendering it unmovable. When I turned around, I was facing a group of bewildered yet motionless people on my path as I find a good place to calm the sheep down, even when it's already calm at my cradle.

I saw a bundle of hay stacked-up neatly and kicked it, scattering it all over the floor. One of the sailors, who seemed to have just fixed that, got angry and started scolding me with infuriating words. However, the level of ignorance that I had developed was far greater, so I simply carried out my business.

'See nothing else when confronting an animal. Animals want our undivided attention. Those are the golden rules.'

I sat down in the middle of the scattered hay and placed the sheep down, still calming it down by stroking its head. Seconds later, the troublemaker sheep had totally calmed down and some of the restless chicken started to gather around me, looking for a place to nestle. I patted some of the chickens to give it more assurance of their safety.

When I realized that I was losing my composure by getting engrossed with my job and surroundings, I slowly tried to get out of the flock of cute… animals nestling all around me. Just like how any man should do things, I faced the supposed impending doom I clearly deserved. But when I closely looked at the sailors with me, they were simply in awe that the troublemaker sheep can be so quiet. I thought this could be an opportunity for a request to stay here.

"Um, if it's alright, I... actually wanted to discuss with the arrangement of my room, and I would like to ask if it is possible that I could be stationed near here or "inhabit" here…" I trailed off. I knew that I'm getting embarrassed by all this and quickly got hold of my hat, allowing myself to bow in the aspect of asking such a selfish request. When I looked up, most of the people near me had charged out of the room, looking for someone.

I didn't understand what had happened and thought that maybe they really were angry. The remaining sailors started to sort the chickens back to their orders. Just after letting out a sigh, the door quickly swung open. I held my breath when the captain of the boat went in, followed by the men who seemed to have left earlier.

"Why, isn't it the newbie animal transport," the captain mused, "you'll be the first to actually want to stay at a cabin near the cargo or at the cargo itself!" the captain started laughing.

I politely stood still and tried not to react too quickly.

"Well, I'll be…" the captain removed his cap as he saw the peace and order in the cargo. He laughed again and showed me a thumbs-up. I think it is his way of approval. "As long as you take charge of keeping these creatures calm during the trips then why not? I need my sailors more on navigating and maintaining this ship, not taking care of these irrational livestock! Welcome to animal transport, newbie. I've managed to hear great things about you from the chief." He held out his hands to shake mine.

"The chief?!" I coughed at the fact, surprised that the chief even talks about his employees… "Ugh… I am honored, I guess."

"Haha! You should be! It was a right decision that he promoted you here! Good thing you're not like those ignorant lot that just try to go by their job without even caring to check up the animals that they're supposed to transport! Men, move this lad's things here at the cargo," he made a quick glance at me and said, "I bet he'll be here more often than staying at one of those cabins! Just like a certain someone I know." he chuckled as he went his way out of the cargo and went back to navigating the ship to the next destination.

I am really sure that he was talking about Jonathan and that made me really happy today. Some of the sailors apologized for their rude meddling a while back and I tried telling them it was nothing, since it was my fault to barge in like that, and thanks to Julia, I know by heart that ignoring people was a very rude thing to do. I apologized as well.

Then, without further ado, they went on to move my stuff to the cargo. Now, I feel truly at home, even if it moves along the waves of the vast ocean. I have to admit, I guess I the reason that my dorm mates tend to be surprised seeing Julia come out of my room is because I rarely stay there. I sleep in the barn most of the time. It was no shock for others to see Julia come out of the barn with me sleepily following her behind. All in all, I'm grateful for the captain's permission to stay here at the cargo, unlike the chief. The chief would never permit me to bring my room in the barn.

.

After some time sailing, we arrived at the city and got to meet some of the big time animal traders there. The next destination was Mineral Town. Upon arrival, an enthusiastic guy named Rick came with the chickens for transport. I made my introductions there and met a lot of kind people. One person there caught my attention. He was clearly wearing some kind of lab coat... He came up to me and suddenly gave me a jar of medicine.

"I guess you're new here, so I just wanted to give you a welcoming gift. Being in animal transport is hard, right?" he started conversing with me.

"..."

"?"

"Urgh... well, not really. Once ya know the animals, they're already predictable…" I said, trying to get him off my back.

"Really? Haha, it's good to know that you know the animals really well. Rick may still be a little too innocent on trusting his beloved chickens to you animal transports. I asked one of the sailors before and they told me that none of the animal transport actually checks their animals on the way," he crossed his arms angrily by the thought of it. "That's why you'll be seeing me more often when the ship pass by , since it is common that the animals are already not feeling well before arriving. I'm no vet but I at least know how to treat animals." He said with a smile.

"Um, doc, is something wrong?" I asked frankly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"By the way you talk, I can tell that you respect the trade, despite the fact that not all of them are that truly qualified to take on the job but your sincerity and enthusiasm seemed to be absent. I don't know."

The doctor was certainly shocked to hear those words. He looked at me and asked, "What's your name?"

Without any hesitation, I answered back, trusting this person, "The name's Vaughn. You?"

The doctor closed his eyes for a while and it looked like he was concentrating on something. Before I could utter a word, he looked straight at me and smiled. I noticed now that his eyes and gesture was genuine. He was sincerely smiling at me.

"I'm Dr. Trent. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I assure you, I'm sincere with what I said! I'm just troubled by something recently. Actually, I'm already married."

For some reasons, my head went blank. 'I hope this ain't going to conclude to some weird development. I hate dealing with love affairs. But I am not rude enough to ignore a troubled guy, so I will listen to what he has to say.' When I did try to listen, I noticed that he was looking down at his nervous hands. 'Seriously, this is giving me the creeps. But what gives... I wouldn't know what one should feel when they're troubled with love.'

Dr. Trent scanned the surroundings making sure that no one was around to hear our conversation. "ah, please try not to misunderstand my gestures… it's just because… I'm in love with someone else as well… that's why I haven't been as enthusiastic about my job."

"Um, so why'd ya get involved with another?" I asked, trying to not let his spirits down if I wasn't talking.

"Well, it's quite complicated. It's because the girl that I'm in love with is the person that I thought hated me and gave me lots of trouble, you see. Moreover, I only got to see her during my day off, once a week, and every time we meet, I'm somehow clouded with the thoughts of seeing her as a younger sister than a potential lover. The story of my wife was… well you see, she's my assistant in the clinic, I guess things happen more when you are with that person most of the time so I developed feelings for my wife, and when I felt that the time was right, I married her. However, when I faced that girl once more, it crushed me to see her sincere smile fade. I knew deep inside that she wasn't happy that I married someone else, and during her birthday, I tried to let her meet my wife thinking that she'd somehow understand that my wife was a very nice person but… BUT!"

I sighed thinking how annoying it is to fall in love with a person. If only that every girl I meet would be like Julia, although annoying and demanding, she knows her priorities, composed when doing business and always thinks about the betterment of the animals. "So what happened to the girl?"

The doctor sighed and looked at me and sighed once more. "She confessed her true feelings to me… and disappeared. Not even her parents know where she went or what made her run away from home like that, but I'm sure that I was the reason."

"Hm… So I guess you're what they called... dense, right?"

I think I hit a bullseye and stabbed him by saying it out loud. He was getting more depressed.

"Yeah, you are right, I mean, she even called me dense. And now I'm being stupid. I'm sorry for taking your time like that. You must be tired from your trip…"

"Oh, I guess I am, my cabin's the cargo after all," I managed to joke about the fact but I guess the joke was totally out of place.

"Really?! Then I'm now at ease, with someone as kind hearted as you to be by the side of the animals that the ranchers and animal farms lovingly cared for, then I have no more worries..."

'Kind hearted? Me?'

"... But please do be careful not to get some disease from the animals, they are still animals after all." He handed me a different medicine jar.

"Thanks, for the medicine. Though truthfully, I would've rejected these but I guess my… my mom would get angry if I didn't accept what was being offered to me since…"

"It's rude, right?" he finished my sentence with a smile. "I'm seriously glad I met you. So, be careful in your job! Thanks for hearing me out. But I just want you to know, I still love my wife. I guess, my love for that girl was developed at the spur of the moment… but then again… argh!" Dr. Trent bent down in frustration. "I guess she really has talent to capture my heart completely. It's my fault for being dense about it and allowed myself to fall in love with another woman, really." He then looked at me, straight in the eyes, with an uncomfortable distance and spoke with all seriousness. "Vaughn, you may not realize it but please don't be dense. It will possibly be your downfall too."

"I'm grateful for your concern, but I'm seriously guessing that I'll be single for quite a long time. I'm not that appealing and honest. I'm also a very serious person." I confessed. It's not that I don't want a person to love me but, I'm just thinking it's still not the right time for it.

"Okay, if that's how you think will happen, but just so you know, I was also like that. I'm serious to the point that nobody really talks to me. It was just one day I found this troubled girl and made the decision to talk to her, who knew she changed me totally. You know, I bet I would have never considered marrying anyone, even my wife, if I was still that same person as I was before meeting her." He smiled again a very sincere smile, just by the thought of his special someone.

'Wow, I think this is the first time I talked so much with someone unrelated to work… other than Julia, that is. She just has a lot to say.' "Thanks again for the concern. I'll try to be careful then."

"Oh yeah, take care of your health! And if you have some problems and you'll be staying here at Mineral Town, don't be shy to drop by my clinic!" he waved at me as I raised my hat at him with a bow. Now heading back to the ship, a sailor called me as they finally finished loading some of the necessary transport and supplies for the trip.

Green Valley was my next destination. Unlike Mineral Town, it wasn't as friendly. I guess my affair here is set for a business like relationship, not that I mind. It's more comfortable this way. I get to lounge at the inn for the rest of the day after my introduction with every citizen.

'I guess tomorrow is the day where I finally meet Mirabelle and Julia again. Since it's a new island, I will only have enough time to take note of the animal food supplies needed and greeting all the citizens there before I have to go to Hill Valley for the same stuff, then back to the Traders Dock Island for other paper works I need for my new position. I'm finally here, father.'

.

The night flew by fast and we were finally headed to Sunny Island. The stars were playfully twinkling at the dark sky, the sun was yet to rise when we arrived at the beach. Surely, I was happy to see Mirabelle and Julia actually waiting for my arrival there. Julia seemed fine and was more jumpy than the usual. I'm practically guessing either she missed me or she found a good friend to finally hang out with in this island. Mirabelle also seemed to be doing just fine, with her smile still shining brightly at any occasion that she welcomes me.

"Hey, I'm finally here." I said without enthusiasm, teasing Julia as she pouts and smiles it off somehow.

"Meanie! Don't be like that. I didn't miss you, you know!" She said as she grabbed my luggage, almost laughing.

"Come now, you two. It's still three in the morning. Don't make too much noises." Mirabelle warned us.

"Okay..." Julia whispered and excitedly ran off towards the town.

I took my time strolling through the sandy coastline towards the town, examining the clear reflection of the moon from the sea. I took a deep breath and faced the island.

'It seems nice here. Since it's a deserted island, there must be a lot of wild critters here and there.' Just as I thought of that, the bushes near the beach entrance started rustling about. 'Oh, there must be one critter right now!"

Feeling quite excited at the thought of wild animals, dangerous or not, I quietly approached the bushes. I lowered myself into a crawl and crept ever steadily towards the vegetation. I stopped right in front of it and knelt more comfortably. I extended my hands towards the bushes but froze when the rustling suddenly stopped.

"Waaaah-!" Thud! Shwwushh~ sha sha sha...

.

After taking down the list of things that I needed to transport for Sunny Island, I had some extra time and decided to head inside the room Mirabelle and Julia prepared for me to stay in.

My room was still a bit empty. Only a bed, a side-table with a lamp, some kind of rectangular chest box to keep my stuff, a set of hat hangers that they installed on the wall, a chair and a table beside the window. It didn't feel right having that kind of arrangement so I moved things around just like my dorm room, only that it's mirrored. Now my bed's at the corner of the room, just below the hat hangers and beside it is the chest, which now situate beside the window. Sitting on the chest box, I could see everything that goes on the road adjacent to the shop. I then replaced where the bed was with the table, giving it enough space for the cabinet doors to fully swing open.

'That feels better, just my personal stuff left...'

A knock came. "It's Julia." She announced before opening the door. "Whatcha been doing up here making lots of dragging noises?"

I sat on the chest and lightly threw my favorite Stetson towards the hanger, which hanged on, "How's it now?"

Julia's eyes wandered around the room with much amazement. "That's so cool! Who knew you could more or less arrange it like this!" She then went straight to my bed, lying down like she owns it.

Normally, I would have complained and told her to get off but what happened earlier on the beach was distracting me.

Julia quickly noticed that I didn't complain. She sat up and asked. "Hey, Vaughn? Something wrong?"

"Nah, it must be my imagination..."

"Hey, don't make jokes like that!" Julia hopped off the bed like an obedient child and crossed her arms. "Unlike you, we are going to live here and I don't want you to make me think impossible things... Even if this was deserted before..."

"What? No. I'm not scaring you. I'm just... I don't know."

"..."

"W-what?" 'A silent Julia is a scary Julia.'

She continued to look at me and concluded that I was really not tricking her or anything. She then walked closer and hugged me.

"Hey, whatcha up to...?" I asked, looking away.

"Nothing. Can't a sister hug you like this?" She hugged me more tightly.

'This feels awkward, just like a while ago but in a way, different...' I can't help but think back at what had happened a while ago.

.

Truthfully, everything went so fast at that moment but at the same time, I can't help feel that everything went so slow as well. After some kind of sound, a shadowed figure came out above the bushes. At first, I thought that it was some kind of animal that jumped over but the figure became bigger and bigger from what I was expecting. At a split second, I thought it was a person. Out of complete instinct, I believe my body moved and caught someone.

I landed quite loudly on the sand. My body refused to move at that moment, feeling disoriented by the impact. My senses, however, were working like crazy, trying to evaluate my surroundings through sounds and feelings.

The first thing that processed in my mind was the ocean breeze. It was rummaging through the leaves, making a symphony of rustling sounds. Then the next one is my heart, beating loudly due to shock. But it donned to me that I felt another beating heart that surely did not come from me, along with "some things" pressing on my chest. A shivering pair of hands behind me were clutching ever tightly to my vest. Clearly I was hugged by some mysterious woman that came out of the bushes!

Before I get to move, that girl suddenly jolted. She quickly tried to get off of me, apologizing. I didn't really hear her voice but her apology was clear. I wasn't able to see her features until she was on her way to the town and lost track of her in the darkness. All I can remember of this mystery woman was her hair, flowing beautifully behind her.

.

I stood up and took my hat from the hanger. Julia was already gone right after she gave me a "bear hug" or whatever she calls it. I went down and saw three bowls on top of the table.

"Time to eat Vaughn." Mirabelle called as she placed the contents of the pot into the bowls.

"You eat ahead," Julia said, handing me a spoon. "The boat will leave after you greet everyone."

I looked at my breakfast. Porridge.

"Heh, I quite miss this since you both left." I took my hat off and said a short prayer before eating.

"Hey Vaughn," Julia placed a glass of milk in front of me and sat down, "you know, the rancher here is really nice. You might get along really well."

I felt suspicious. Giving me milk then talking about the rancher... It's just like that time when she asked if I'll approve of her going out with that boy before. The milk was clearly to warm me up for the atmosphere. "Hey, 'm telling you this right now. Being animal transport, I'll be traveling around. No more time for me to hangout with yer friends and "get along" well. So, if I don't like the rancher, I'll never approve of it!"

With that said, I quickly swallowed the milk down and stormed off to get things over with. I walked towards Taro's house and saw the entrance to the ranch. 'I'll visit that last in case I need some time to evaluate this rancher. No wonder she was jumpy awhile ago, must be a crush. That has to be it!'

I knocked at Taro's door. After a few seconds, a girl with pink hair opened the door. "Who's here so early in the morning?"

"Sorry to disturb your morning, I'm Vaughn, the new animal transport for this island. I'll be handling any animal trade or transportation from any town or city to this island. I'm only here a few days a week."

"Yeah... Nice to meet you then I'm-"

"Natalie! Whatcha doin' early in the morning, opening doors like that?!" Taro waved his stick around behind her.

"Oh, zip it gramps. People are still sleeping! It's just the new animal transport that Mirabelle and Julia said who was coming." Natalie said, trying to resist a yawn.

"My, my... I want to see the stunning young man she's been proudly talking about!" An older woman with pink braided hair, who seemed to be Natalie's mom, peeped behind Natalie's shoulder.

I raised my hat and slightly bowed. "Morning, mam."

"Morning, ugh..." The woman said as she trailed off.

"Vaughn." Natalie informed her, crossing her arms together.

"Ah, okay, thank you dear! Morning, Vaughn. I'm Felicia." She said, pulling Natalie back into the house, showing herself. "That was my father a while ago, Taro. My son's still asleep, his name's Elliot. Maybe you'll meet him some other time when you're here longer."

"Alright then. I just came to say hi. See you all around then." I raised my hand as a form of waving goodbye then went to the building adjacent to it.

So far, this building looks bigger than the rest. There's just so much lumber and stone piled up behind his house when I looked out of my window a while ago. 'Guess this is the carpenter's house.'

I knocked. Moments later, a big muscled man opened the door.

"Morning, sorry if I bothered you in any way. I'm Vaughn, the new animal transport of the island." I raised my hat and slightly bowed in courtesy.

The man smiled. "Heard you're Mirabelle's. Welcome! Gannon's the name."

"Well, I just came to say hi. I'll be here on Wednesday and Thursdays. See ya around!"

"See ya!" He waved goodbye, still smiling.

'That's why, never judge a book by its cover. He was seriously nice for a man with his looks and build.' I looked at the next house and assumed that this Chen person, who made the whole request for an animal dealer, lives there.

I knocked and almost immediately, the door opened. "Ah, hello...?"

For a second, I thought that no one was there until a kid spoke up. "Cool! You're like a cowboy with all the belt, hat and get-up!"

I feel awkward seeing that kid. "H-hello... Ugh... I'm Vaughn."

"And I'm Charlie! You are so cool! And tall! Bet your taller than my old man here."

"Charlie, that's not really a good way to call your master OR father."

A man stepped out of the room behind the counter, he looked really familiar.

"Well, now. Hello there Vaughn! You've grown up quite fast through the years."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I took my Stetson off. "I didn't know that your name was Chen."

Chen smiled. "No worries, you were still so small. You probably didn't remember me any more. I see that you've kept your promise on being animal transport. Even if Mirabelle had to pull a few strings." He laughed.

Charlie looks confused. "How'd ya meet each other?"

"Ah, you see son, for a couple of times, I took care of Vaughn when Mirabelle was busy with their work. Just a babysitter."

"By the way, what made you move here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't really chose here because of the news. You know me, I just really saw the potential here."

I nodded, trusting his words. "Well, I better be going. Only the rancher left to greet then I have to go to the next island."

"I see. Take care then!"

"Well, come by if ya need anything!" Charlie waved.

I waved for the sake of the kid. Last destination...

.

I entered the ranch, following a foot path that led to the fields. I scanned around, curious to see what was there. As expected, there were crops all around. There seems to be an empty space across the field big enough to build a barn and a chicken coop.

I headed for the building on the right and knocked at the door. A few rustling noises can be heard from behind but no one had opened the door yet. "May I come in?" I turned the knob and went in.

"I'm sorry, I was about to get the door for you!" A brunette girl with a red bandanna on her head turned around as she seemed to have finished tying the bandanna on.

"Ah... You're the rancher?" I asked, bewildered to see a girl, who seems to be younger than Julia, is staying in this house rather than a guy.

She smiled. "Yes! I'm Karin, and you are?"

"Ugh... The name's Vaughn. I bring the animals from town to the island." I slightly tipped my hat.

Karin kept looking at my clothes with much interest. "Oh, I see. You are the new animal transport! I heard that it was a dream come true for you! Congratulations!"

I can feel myself blushing. I quickly looked away and lowered my hat. "Thanks, I guess."

She blushed slightly as she giggled. "Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you later then!"

'Sheesh, she's just a kid,' I thought and decided to give her more info. "Uh, no... I have to leave right after this and I'm here a few days a week. Every Wednesday and Thursday to be exact."

"What?! How come its only a few days?" She then walked up to me. "Wouldn't that be hard for us to be friends?!"

'Friends?' I lowered my hat further, feeling embarrassed at the thought. "You want to be friends with me...?"

"Sure, why not?" She took a few more steps closer and held my hand with both of hers, shaking them happily. "Hope also that we can help each other making this island a wonderful home!"

"Wait..." my heart started to race seeing those honest and happy pair of amethyst eyes look right into mine. 'She's too near!' "Y-you don't even know me, so don't casually assume that we'll be friends." I stepped back, freeing my hand from hers and pointed at her. "I'm... a very busy man AND! And... Uh..." 'What the heck am I doing?! Getting worked up over this...' "Anyhow, I just came to say hello. See you around..."

.

I immediately left the house and the ranch without waiting to hear anything else she had wanted to say and went back to the shop. By the time I entered the house, Julia was there sitting near the counters, waiting for me.

"I don't understand why you'd immediately say things like "never approving of it."" she started. "Is there something you misunderstood, Vaughn? You shouldn't say that if you have never met the person, you know."

I glared at her. "Why didn't ya tell me that the rancher was a girl? And a kid, at that!"

"Huh? What does that got to do with anything?"

'What do you mean that's got nothing to do with anything?! I thought we were talking about you finding another boyfriend!' I feel so angry but I don't want to admit that I misunderstood her point so I went for a safer question. "Well, you said that we might get along..."

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" Julia crossed her arms and sighed," I told you that since I know you have a hard time dealing with girls. I'm pretty sure the girls in Traders Dock Island is enough to leave you traumatized to work with a girl for a life time. That's why I already told you that you might get along really well this time!"

"What?! W-where's your basis that she's any different from 'em?" I demanded, remembering that I also had an issue about working with girls other than Julia.

"Well, you can be sure that she won't fall in love with you..." Julia pointed. "And, she's quite hard working! You've gone to the ranch, right? Tell me, if you were the one farming all those crops there, you think that it's easy? No. Plus, she's determined to make this deserted island into a lively community!"

I'm speechless. Five days here and Julia's so friendly with her already.

"Come on. Give her a chance. I promise that there's no ill motive behind her. So promise me YOU will try to get along with her!" Julia grabbed my arm, pleading.

"This is so annoying." 'No ill motive? She's clearly advancing on me, I think. Holding my hands like that, staring straight into my eyes...'

"..."

"Ugh... Whatever. I'll be the one deciding if she's okay or not."

"Yes!" Julia jumped happily like she won at the argument.

"Hey! What's with that suspicious answer of yours?!" I asked, feeling very regretful.

"Well, actually... knowing you, you would have immediately avoided Karin without giving her a chance to know you at all. So in the end, I just really want her to fall in love with you!" Julia squealed.

"Hey! I thought you're in my side. Plus, you said that I can be sure that she won't fall in love with me! Anyway, she's still a kid!" I said, trying not to be outsmarted by her.

"Yeah, I am and I did say that. But it's totally different if YOU fell in love with her! And don't worrying about age. If its love, then it's love!"

"Why are ya even pairing me with her?" I asked in full surrender of her crazy ideas.

"Do you want Natalie, then?"

"I don't want any part of it."

"But, you will try to befriend Karin, okay?" Julia sounded serious. "She also have problems and, like what you kind of guessed, Karin's younger than me but she's living alone in that farm and is doing things by herself... So you can act as her knight in shining armor!"

"As if that's happening. Sheesh. You've wasted my time on useless stuff like this. I gotta go. Where's Mirabelle?"

"She's waiting for you at the beach."

"What?! You should've told me that sooner!"

"Mom said not to worry and chat first. They're not waiting for you anyway, feeler!" Julia stood up and went for the stairs.

"... Thanks!" I said loud enough for her to hear before leaving the shop.

.

"Vaughn, you're here quite early!" Mirabelle checked another item in the list before facing me. "So, how's the island and the rancher?"

"Why'd ya ask?" I raised a brow. 'Everyone seems to be asking my opinion about that girl...'

"It's because the place is nice and Karin works very hard."

"She seems to be too young to be living alone and handling a ranch." I crossed my arms.

"Aw, Vaughn, are you concerned about her?" Mirabelle was smiling.

"What? No." I said as plain as possible. "I'm just saying that she might take the job lightly. I mean, look at Julia. She works hard but she's so playful at times."

"Well, that's how teens are. But, I really feel that Karin is very different from Julia. In my point of view, she's having a hard time making friends. Julia did all the talking." Mirabelle laughed, "as usual."

I laughed. "Typical of Julia. Anyway," I took my hat off to hand-comb my hair a bit. "I guess I'll be leaving then. Be back the day after tomorrow with all the orders."

Mirabelle took the hat from me and gazed at it for a while. "You take good care of yourself out there. I'm not there anymore to watch over you nor Julia to defend you and keep you company." She placed the hat back on my head. "Make some friends, at least."

"I know and..." I was thinking twice before saying, "... don't worry, I think I made one in Mineral Town and there are many good sailors in the boat."

"That's good to hear, then. But don't be shy! Karin's really friendly even if she's a try-hard. I know that you don't like girls but you might like her, for a change."

"Geez... What's with you and Julia? Fine. I will TRY." I gave Mirabelle a pat on the shoulder. "See ya soon."

.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Hill Valley wasn't much of a town to visit since they focused more on farming. After doing the introduction, I head back to the shop there and got their list.

"Hi there, partner." A girl around my age, wearing a lot of jewelry and make up grabbed my wrist as I walked by the counter. Immediately, I shook it off and continued walking. "Oh, come on handsome. Don't be like that."

"Don't bother. I'm busy." I walked faster and went straight for the ship. I greeted any sailor that passed me until I reached the cargo.

'Dang. I don't like it here in this island.' I lounged at the mattress that the captain happily provided for me and used my Stetson to cover my face. 'Many weird female species.'

I dozed off an hour or two until I heard the sound of chickens. I raised my Stetson and saw one on top of my stomach, cuddling with my black polo and scarf like it was some nest. It was chirping happily. I gently picked it up before sitting up right.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice one of them went in here." A young lad wearing the sailor's uniform went nearer and took the chicken from me. "You're Sir Vaughn, right? I'm Allan. I'm kinda new here."

"Just... call me Vaughn." I corrected him, it feels so weird to be called like that anyway. "Nice meetin' ya, I guess. And, I don't mind the animals. No need to apologize." He then took a moment to look at the chicken before I decided to ask it back.

"I heard that you can calm them down... Do you think it's possible to be taught that?" He asked, as he squatted to my level.

"Sit, if you want." I offered kindly. 'Yes, I know I'm a sucker to kids who are interested in learning how to care for animals.' "The trick there is patience and attention. Though, not sure if I can teach ya anything since you just need to know the animal and its behavior."

He nodded, "I did notice that chickens are more sensitive with sounds."

"Yeah. They're the first thing you'll probably see walking around. The ship is too noisy."

He lightly tapped the chicken's head with his finger. "So, um, Vaughn. Why are you here in the ship already? Wouldn't you have wanted to hang out at the shop or the bar near by?"

"Nope. I became animal transport for a reason." I wore my hat back to cover my face from him. "I'm... not that interested with socializing."

He laughed. "Is it that scary? Dad wouldn't let me stay out of the ship and some of the other animal transport says it is no place for a kid."

"Dad?" I raised a brow.

"He's the captain. He's the one who told me to call you with a sir so that I won't disrespect you or anything." He started to blush and poked with his fingers against each other nervously.

"I see. How old are you now? Twelve?"

"Yup!"

"I see, guess that's the usual age we start workin'." I mumbled to myself. "Come on." I stood up from the mattress while balancing the chicken with one hand.

"Wh-where are we going?" He quickly tried to stand up after I did.

"I'll teach ya. Got the time, anyway." I winked at him as I saw him slowly smiled excitedly at my offer.

.

I spent the rest of the time with Allan until we reached Traders Dock Island. I'm glad that the captain didn't mind if Allan wanted to be an animal trader, however, he wanted both jobs. He was very ambitious for a kid.

Now, for my job. I've seen Jonathan do this every time he came back from his trips so I'm hoping that I can do it as we'll as he does.

"Vaughn! You're back! Where were you?!" A very high-pitch squeal rang out as I came in the headquarters' lobby.

'Oh no... Not her... Not now... Please...' I begged in high heaven as I accelerated my walking speed into a run.

"Vaughn! Where are you going? We miss you so much!" She squealed louder and was now tailing me.

"I'm busy!" I shouted towards the chief's daughter, Margaret. 'Darn it. Why can't Julia be an animal transport with me...'

"Come on, Vaughn. It's useless to resist our love!"

"Hah, are you even trying?" I quickly made a turn and went inside the office where they keep the papers we need to take note of what we bring in or out of every island. After gathering a bundle, I set my route towards the boy's dormitory, straight for my room.

On the way there, some of Margaret's evil army showed up. They seriously show no mercy. Five of her friends were holding a lasso each, three of them have some kind of handcuffs hanging on her side belt, then a few others were fully packed with make-up bags and wielded some kind of hair curling iron.

'Geez, why are they even carrying that?! Their weapons seem to upgrade in some certain manner! I need to do these paperworks before tomorrow, my things can wait when I come back.' After deciding that, I backed away and ran towards the old barn with a different route. I hid under the haystacks. For a while, no one came by. Only two horses, five cows, one goat, three sheep, two chicks and four hens were accompanying me as I did my work there.

It took me three hours to finish the whole thing. I admit that choosing the old barn was a bad idea to hide from them and do my work. For an hour, I spent it by filling all the forms, data and logs. The rest of the time was spent by giving my full attention to my company. Oh the bliss!

It was getting really dark and cloudy. I have to think of a good way to reach the boat and my room. I would like to at least change my clothes and bring the rest of my Stetson with me to Sunny Island. I looked through one of the cracks from the barn and saw two girls who were still searching for me. Once they pass by, I have to make my move and go for my room.

.

"Vaughn, where's Julia?" Trisha tapped her foot impatiently for my answer.

"You know, the lasso was not supposed to be used on humans." I told her as I tried to free my hands from such bondage. "You all have the talent for animal trading but why use it on me?"

"Stop pouting, Vaughn," she and two of her allies started to blush and fidget around. "That's not going to work! We still have business with Julia. She'll see that messing with our love for you is going to be her down fall."

'Their love for me? This?' "Um... Oh! Is that why she's been sneaking in my room..." I lied and heard gasps. 'I assume that they didn't know that Julia had already left. Maybe I can use this for my escape.' "To think that she also dragged me into the barn..."

"She was there with you?!" She demanded.

"W-wait. I didn't say that, did I? You heard me wrong."

"That's it, she can still be near by setting another set of her traps. Lets go!"

With that, I was left alone. I stood up and cut the ropes with my pocket knife. I quickly got my things and placed them in a rucksack. Luckily, Allan saw me from the window and I called him up for help.

"Wow, Vaughn, those ladies were looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah. I'm not sure but they have a twisted opinion on "love." Oh, wait, hold this too."

"It seems like you're taking everything already."

"Yeah. I think I should. Wouldn't know when the last time I'll be coming here peacefully again. I might be staying at the boat more often than I thought..." I grabbed most of my things and placed five of my Stetson on top of each other and placed it on Allan's head.

We were both laughing when we went out looking like thieves holding a lot of loot from my room. I met some of my close colleagues, Basil, Ralph, Garlon and Kroff, on the dorm hall and introduced Allan to them. Most of them were willing to help us go back to the ship. They even helped carry some of the stuff I have.

We enjoyed "playing" hide-and-seek from the girls and safely arrived at the ship. There's a few more hours left before the ship will leave so we all went in the cargo to put my things down.

"Whoa, amazing, Vaughn! You have the biggest room!" Ralph joked and started brushing a sheep that wandered near by.

"I think you've officially become the babysitter of the ship, though." Basil started hanging my Stetson on the hangers. "Hey, there's not enough hangers here."

"Don't worry, I'm bringing most to Sunny Island."

"Hm... 'kay."

"So Vaughn, found any chicks? And I mean girls, okay?" Kroff lightly punched my shoulders as the others laughed.

"I don't know. The girls here are bad enough."

"Oh, come on. Don't compare the girls here with those from the outside." Garlon spoke up. "They practically grew up with you and your talented with handling the animals... I mean, even animals like you!"

"Yeah." Ralph raised his brush in agreement and then went back to the sheep.

"Come on, Vaughn," Garlon placed his arm around my neck in a headlock. "'fess up. There must have been a girl you've liked."

"How would I know if I like that girl? Like what I said, seeing girls and being touched by them, other than Julia, gives me the creeps."

"What about Julia then?"

"No," I glared at Kroff's suggestion. "Julia's like a sister to me..."

"Fine, then, any girl that made your heart race?"

"No, I don't think so...?"

Everyone present seemed to have perked at the slight change of my tone.

"Ah... No. I mean, I think there was one but she's a brat. Too full of herself... What?!" My colleagues were all eyeing me. I rummaged my hair in irritation. "Geez..."

"Aw, don't be like that. It's rare for you to be irritated on a girl for a different reason." Kroff said.

"Very rare." Ralph said dreamily.

"Whatever. I'm telling you that she just made my heart race. It was practically from something that happened that time."

"Okay, okay. We get it. But, we're just happy that you've finally become more talkative." Basil sat beside me and placed his arm behind my neck. "You know, we're just worried about you. You're like a younger brother to us. If you need us, just ask."

"And if you have a girlfriend," Kroff pointed. "You need to introduce her to us, got it?"

"Yeah," Garlon crossed his arms, nodding his head in agreement. "I would be curious to see who can finally capture this workaholic's attention."

I smiled. I never thought that there were many people who cared for me. "Um, I just want to clarify things, are we all supposed to be... like, considered as a group of friends?"

"Of course!" They all answered immediately.

"I'm also your new friend, Vaughn!" Allan smiled with all his teeth showing.

.

Spring 18, Wednesday early morning. I've come back to Sunny Island. Julia and Mirabelle was there, as usual, waiting for me to arrive but now Karin, Natalie and Chen was there to welcome me back as well.

"Here." I handed Julia all my hats. "You know where they will go."

"Okay, come on, Karin, Natalie. You guys can carry these." Julia pointed at the luggages.

"Got it." Natalie carried my bag of clothes while Karin carried the box filled with all the papers.

"Hey, don't bother. I'll carry them myself."

"It's okay." Natalie said, "we're Julia's friends."

"A-and we were the ones who asked if there was anything else we could help you with..." Karin nervously said.

"Relax, Karin. I'm telling ya, Vaughn wasn't angry at you." Julia looked at me as if she was asking if I was really not angry at Karin.

I pulled my hat down and slightly bowed my head. "Sorry."

"See!" Julia said feeling relief, then she turned around and started to walk back to the shop. "I did warn you that you might easily misunderstand Vaughn."

"I'm sorry as well." Karin then raised the box of papers at hand. "Where do you want this?"

"Ugh, just put it in my room, I guess." I turned around to get the other things. As I did, I stole a quick glance at the three girls walking back towards the town. They were all trying to cheer Karin up. "Did I really look angry?" I mumbled to myself.

.

In the house, I got to finally relax. Since it's new and all, there's really nothing much to do. I managed to fix my room and help do a little inventory to the stocks available. The rest is for Julia to do so I'll let her be. It's not yet lunch time but I'm already feeling hungry.

"Julia? Is there anything to eat in here?" I went out of my room asking but Julia wasn't in her room. I then heard people talking down stairs. I took a few steps down and listened.

"Do you need a hand, Julia?" A guy asked.

I went a few more steps down until I saw everyone in the shop area. Mirabelle was at the counter, Julia was near the crates with a guy with pink hair.

"No, I can't ask for help. It's my fault that I got so far behind on my work." Julia waved her hand in refusal.

"Oh, come on, now. What kind of attitude is that? We're all on this island together, so we need to help each other whenever we can!" He took a step forward, I took another step down.

"He has a point, Julia." Mirabelle pointed." Sto-"

"Psst!" I turned and saw the rancher, sneaking her way up the stairs beside me.

I quickly looked back at the scene and decided to fall back. Mirabelle's there anyway. So I pulled her up with me to the second floor. "Whatcha doing here?!" I whispered, not realizing how surprised I sounded.

"Sorry, I came by to help Julia but Elliot was already here and the atmosphere seems different so I kinda felt awkward interrupting..."

"Sheesh. Never mind." 'Though you should have interrupted them and saved me the trouble with that... Elliot guy.' I sighed, thinking about Julia and guys that I don't know is a pain.

"Um... Vaughn?" Karin poked my shoulders annoyingly.

"What now?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"..." She looked at me then she looked down. She was fidgeting about something. I tried to look for her source of unease and realized that I was still holding her wrist with much force. I awkwardly let go and walked towards my room.

"Ah, wait, Vaughn. Are you alright?" She grabbed my left arm. "What happened to your wrists?"

'Hmm? My wrists?' I looked at them and noticed that there were still marks from what Trisha did to me. "This is... nothing. Someone was just practicing some ropes with me..."

"Oh, I see..." Karin's expression clearly didn't accept that explanation somehow. "Oh, wait. Here, look at this!" She quickly got her rucksack and brought out a bar of chocolate, handing it to me.

I quickly examined it. It was just a bar of chocolate. "So? What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing, really. But now that you're holding it, it will be rude to give it back to me if I gave that to you so, it's yours." She smiled and it was so clear in that smug look of hers that she had planned on giving me the chocolate from the beginning.

I felt my jaw drop. 'Regardless of what kind of reason, I am not rude enough to not accept anything that anyone gives me, I think.'

"Cheer up." She suddenly said before turning back towards the stairwell, "I don't bite unless you did something bad to me on purpose." She giggled as she quietly went down the stairs.

.

The next day, after some breakfast, I went out to see what's available in the island. Today is my first day off as an animal transport. Practically, there's nothing to do today like yesterday. I walked around behind our house and decided to do some morning exercises.

'One, two three, four...'

"Morning, Vaughn!" Karin greeted, smiling so happily early in the morning.

"Don't bother me." I closed my eyes and continued exercising.

"..."

"Oh, morning Vaughn!" I opened my eyes and saw it was Felicia and Natalie walking around, greeting me.

"Morning." I closed my eyes and continued.

I heard someone approaching me and stood right in front of me. I opened my eyes again.

"What do you want?"

Natalie crossed her arms. "If Karin saw that, she surely would feel hurt. It's not that hard to say morning back rather than saying "Don't bother me."" She said, trying to imitate how I said it.

"Don't care."

"Don't care? Will you really say that if you saw Karin after you visited her the other day?"

"What?" I raised my brow in disbelief.

"Humph! Be thankful that Julia doesn't know anything about it since Karin's a coward. If you're going to be mean, do it with someone who can take your rudeness. Or maybe Julia is more convincing for you?" Natalie then storms off.

'Dang. Natalie's like Julia in many ways... maybe even better. And what's with this Karin? Don't tell me she cried after I talked to her... She's just a kid after all.'

I went to the east side of town and looked around. I barely noticed Karin, who was squatting at the other side doing something. 'She seems to be talking with someone but she's the only one there. Maybe she's crying... No. I-it's not my fault... Natalie's lying, I think. Ugh... I'll go elsewhere then.'

Apparently, there's not much "anywhere" else to go to, so, I went back to my room. I slept until it was starting to become dark outside. I then sat up and chose a hat that I'll bring with me until the next week.

"Vaughn? It's Mirabelle."

"Yeah, come in. Something up?"

Mirabelle went in and handed me something. "Don't leave your things anywhere. That's not going to taste nice if you accidentally left it here for next week." With that, she left.

I looked at what she gave me and immediately recognized that it was a bar of chocolate with my name and an exclamation point written on the back. I rummaged through my small bag and got the one Karin gave me yesterday. There was something written at the back as well.

-Cheer up,-

I felt happy for a while. Putting these two together forms:

-Cheer up, Vaughn!-

When I took a closer look at the first chocolate bar, there were very fine and small words written below those encouraging words:

-you're always welcome to Sunny Island, an island of happiness!-

I checked the other bar again and found the same fine, small words written above and below my name:

-Sorry for bothering you- -Hope you like the chocolates!-

* * *

**So, I think I'll end here. How is it so far? It's filled with so much clues of Vaughn's past, in my set up! I tried to make him have a very different history from the usual.**

**By the way, I need some opinions. Should I write up and elaborate the next series of events that happens after the first week Vaughn's in the island or I'll make a time skip and go straight to Denny's perspective which will start on Summer 5 on the island... for the next chapter? There will be two weeks worth of events that will be missed if I go with my original plan on using Denny's perspective for the next chapter.**

**So, until then, the next will be Denny's view unless there's a demand for the other!^^**


	5. New Courage

**So sorry about the delay. School started and things just got really busy, plus, I had to plan the plot from scratch due to some minor details that I wasn't able to consider. I will make it to such that these perspectives will only last until chapter 9. Unless you think it's unnecessary, please tell me. I'm only doing it like so is because I want you to know their personalities and thoughts in this setup, especially to those who are unfamiliar with the game.**

**I only managed to post the first three chapters and prologue that quickly due to the break we had. So, please expect chapter 5 to come out a bit late or soon if Christmas break comes already!**

**Harvest moon is an awesome game, it not mine! Happy reading.**

* * *

-Julia-

"Julia, what are you still doing in there? Don't you want to wave goodbye to Vaughn? I'm sure he'll come to say goodbye." Mom asked through the porthole, still waving to everyone at the docks.

"It's okay. It's not like it'll matter if Vaughn saw me or not." I sat more comfortably at the sofa reading the newspaper about that cruise incident. "Anyway, he might thank me later on. It's the last protection I can give him. Not everyone knows that I'm going with you, anyway."

"Hm... If you say so. Oh, look, there's Vaughn and the chief now." Mom laughed, "Oh, that silly guy... We'll truly miss this island..."

"Mom, I'll be staying at the room. I want to rest. I stayed all night doing some surprises for Margaret and Trisha before we left." I saw my mom nodding from the porthole, thus, I went for my room. 'I'm sure they'll love it.'

.

I tucked myself in the blankets and tried to sleep. Against all odds, I couldn't sleep but I know that I'm very tired from setting those traps. I just let my thoughts wonder as I closed my eyes.

'I hope Vaughn will really be fine there without me. I know that he will be busy with all the promotion stuff, so at least, I can sleep well without worry from that stupid brat and her close friend ganging up on him. But... this also means that I will be seeing him less as well... I wonder why can't he just fall in love with me, we're not related anyway! That can really help ward them off unless... No! Vaughn's not like that. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have some kind of hidden desire from them. Eww...' I sat up and gave myself a face-palm. "This is worse than getting a nightmare..."

I went to the lobby again and found my mom talking to the bartender. She looked really sad, just like that time when I was young. 'I barely remembered it but I'm sure that was the year when Vaughn got kidnapped and was sold off to work or something. It was devastating to see my mother during that year and all that dad can do was work hard and cheer her up.'

I sneaked behind her and grabbed her arm, hugging it. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Oh! Julia! Don't scare me like that." Mom laughed her nervousness away.

"Why are you sad?" I glared at the bartender for fun and he started to react, denying things.

"Oh, come on, Julia. Stop that. I just miss Vaughn already. He's grown up so fast! I-it just s-seems like yesterday..." Mom started to sniff and took more tissue from the bundle that the bartender offered.

A sigh escaped me. "Why did you decide to leave then? We could have stayed there and all this would have never happened..."

"No," Mom freed her arm from my hug to hug me instead. "This will happen sooner or later anyways, and, there would be people in that island that might need us more! I hope you understand my decision, Julia dear."

"I understand." I hugged her back. "You should be yourself! If that's what you want, then I'm fine with it. I'm here now, right? Don't worry about me," I giggled. "I love you, mom."

"Thanks, Julia. I love you too."

.

Spring 12. We arrived at Sunny Island. Walking through the sandy beach, I suddenly feel very nervous about meeting the people here. I can't help but start thinking to myself.

'I'm worried that they won't accept me. Vaughn may always tell me that I'm very bold and straight forward, but deep inside, I'm just a coward. I mean, I grew up with everyone there in Traders Dock Island that's why I feel more confident socializing and challenging the people there but now... I can't help but be nervous.'

"Hurry up, Julia!" Mom called.

She was pointing at my direction as she continued talking with a woman with pink braided hair. As I approached them, I could hear my heart beating faster. "Um, hello. I'm Julia."

"Well, hello there Julia. I'm Felicia and those two over there are my children, Elliot and Natalie." She pointed towards a pink-haired girl, about my age, who was busying herself putting small hair accessories on the guy she's with. "Ah... Well, I hope you'll all get along with each other."

"Why don't you talk with them, Julia? After which, we'll visit the rancher. By the way, who is this rancher we keep hearing about?" Mom started conversing with Felicia, ignoring my existence.

I shyly approached Natalie and Elliot. "Hello. I'm Julia."

Natalie tried to control from laughing at her older brother's new look and turned to me. "Pfft... Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Natalie and this here is my handsome older brother, Elliot."

Elliot blinked his eyes a few times and stared straight at me with a blank expression. "I will take my order later... just put them there and I-" he snored.

"Don't bother with him. He's just never a morning person." Natalie went closer to me with her hands behind her back, fully smiling. "So, I guess you'll be living here in this island with us. Hope you'll enjoy us as your company. Let's hangout if you're not busy anymore."

"Really?" I smiled at her offer. "You don't mind?"

"Why not? There's really nothing much to do if the crops are still growing. Anyway, we're the only ones here and we should just help one another!"

"Gee... Thanks."

"Hello there, ladies." Mom and Felicia went nearer to us. "Julia, let's go meet Karin. Gannon's been building the shop for us so after which we can already start fixing the house for some final touches."

"And we can give you a helping hand with the house so that we can finish it faster." Felicia smiled as she hugged Natalie from the side. Natalie made a thumbs up.

And so, we went to the ranch. After admiring the big open field, mom and I went in the house. Mom started to introduce us and gave a few details of our jobs here while I was frozen with confusion.

The rancher was clearly a girl. 'Brown hair, bandanna, yellow long-sleeves with a blouse over it. She's either way too short or she's actually younger than me. But that can't be... She's handling this ranch and I'm sure that's a lot of work for a kid...?'

As I was evaluating her, she shyly looked at me from time to time as mom continued on with her long introduction. You can practically see it in her face that she wants to be friends with me. I giggled and notice that mom is finally satisfied with her introduction so I spoke up. "Nice to meet you too. See ya around!"

.

After that, we started working on the shop. Mom already asked Gannon to make an extra room for Vaughn and I was really happy that it's beside my room. Felicia, Natalie and Elliot was already in the house moving some furnitures around.

When Elliot saw me, he was as red as a tomato. He quickly went to me and said, "I'm so sorry about a while ago... Natalie said that I said some weird stuff and fell asleep when you first met us."

I giggled. "Yeah, you were asking about the order later or something. But it's fine! I think you were still tired. It was so early in the morning. Even I normally don't wake up that early."

"Th-thanks. You don't have to say nice things like that..." He slumped his shoulders, sighing.

"No, it's true. But then again, it's more like... I wake up when I can't sleep anymore. They say a person sleeps eight hours a day, so I sleep as early as nine or ten o'clock and naturally wake up by five or six in the morning."

"I see. Maybe that's the reason why I feel sleepy in the mornings... I sleep late and I've been busy fixing stuff... Especially when Gannon wasn't around yet."

"Well, I think it's just you." Natalie inserted. "You're always sleepy in the mornings and only sober by ten, and that's usually when stores open. I don't feel sleepy in the mornings and I usually do more things than you do!"

I smiled, trying not to be awkward in family matters. Elliot misunderstood it and started mumbling complaints to himself.

"Hey there!" Karin entered the shop while looking at the interior layout. "Wow, wished Gannon was here with us the first day we came. It's constructed so well."

Gannon went down from the second floor with a big smile on his face, scratching his head from the compliment. "Thanks Karin. If ya want, I can fix yer house if ya can afford it. But it will help if ya gather the materials yerself."

Karin made a big grin and a thumbs-up to Gannon before he went to do some last check-ups for the kitchen area. "So, anything I can help you with? I just finished my morning rounds of watering my crops and foraging the island."

"Wow, it's almost lunch. You must be really busy." I asked.

"Of course! I should do everything I can to earn some Gs so that I can upgrade my house!" Karin said loud enough for Gannon to hear. His laughter can be heard throughout the house. "But of course, the house can wait. I'm thinking of earning a lot of money and fix the roads and some broken bridges. I went further in the East Town yesterday and today. There seems to be two bridges leading somewhere."

"Oh, cool!" Elliot adjusted his glasses. His eyes seem to sparkle with excitement. "You mean other than East Town, there are still some parts of the island we haven't seen yet?"

"Guess so, that's why I'm really working hard right now. But I can only do as much... I'm still not used to doing so much ranching work like this." Karin gave us a very heart warming smile. Even though what she said was meant for a bitter smile but for some reason, her smile radiated.

It made me envy her life, whatever it was. Without thinking, I asked, "Karin, where's your family?"

Both Elliot and Natalie froze. The air felt thick for a moment. 'I think that was too personal.'

Before I got to say anything to amend myself, Karin answered. "I sort of ran away from home."

We all looked at her and her expression was still as sweet as ever. 'Unbelievable.'

She continued, "Elliot knows some parts of the story already but basically... I ran away because I got "rejected" by my first love. He did it by coming to visit me having already married with someone else... Or something like that!" She quickly added.

"Whoa," both Natalie and I uttered in unison.

"Did you really just... turned sixteen last season, Karin?! It's still unbelievable that your younger than me and you already have a first love!" Natalie commented, smiling.

'Sixteen?! I just turned nineteen this Spring 6!' I'm shock and speechless.

"But we've known each other for years already and spent most of our time together. At first it really felt like having an older brother but after a year of getting to see a side of him that he only shows to me... I kind of... felt special. And... I was foolish enough to see... myself as one... It was so painful to... have been hoping for years." Karin's eyes started to well up tears as she bit her lip from time to time, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry. I already got over him but... the time and feelings we shared together were real and I don't want to think that it was all in vain. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen."

It's either Elliot was the nearest or he is now Karin's new boyfriend, but whatever it was, he placed his arms around Karin's shoulder, patting them for comfort. "Don't. No one's forcing you to forget. Even if we're your new friends and we're trying to busy ourselves with our new life here, the memories we all made before meeting each other is also very important."

"Yeah, Karin. We're here for a change but that doesn't mean you have to act like the past never happened." Natalie went nearer and pinched her nose. "To make it even, we're also sorry for bringing it up."

Karin nodded and wiped her tears when suddenly Elliot spoke up. "Are you okay, Julia? You're also crying."

I was surprised at Elliot's words. I, myself, didn't realize that tears were also falling from my eyes. "Oh, no... I'm... I'm just really touched by your story, Karin. You're really a strong person."

"N-no I'm not! It's because all of you are here for me now. I may usually look so happy and active but deep inside, that sadness is eating me away. I have my strong points but also my weak points. If I continued being alone, I would never survive. But all of you showed me that we can support one another, never lose hope, make new memories. " Karin went nearer to me and held my hands with both of hers. Her eyes twinkled a few times from the tears that got left behind. "That's why, if you have any troubles that we can help you with, we will always be more than willing to help you. Don't be afraid to ask."

I looked at her and more tears flowed out. "I actually..." I looked around the room, wanting to make sure that mom doesn't hear my confession.

The three of them quickly understood my gesture and Natalie quickly ran towards the kitchen where the adults were arguing about the theme of the kitchen. "Mom and, uh, Mirabelle, we decided to have a small get-to-know-each-other-more time in Karin's place... If it's okay with you?"

"Why, sure!" Felicia said happily, very pleased at our "effort" to get along with each other.

"Go ahead!" Mom said, "we'll take care of the stuff here for a while."

And so, Karin, Elliot, Natalie and I ended up going in Karin's house. They all squatted, forming a semi-circle near Karin's bed where I am now obviously seated for all of them to see. They all were curious about what I had to say. I know I can't back out anymore.

'Just this once, I want to also share my worries and build more courage because of my new "friends."'

"So, um," I toyed with my hair while speaking, to ease my nervousness. "Actually, I'm somewhat in the same scenario with Karin, only that he hasn't gone of marrying anyone yet. There's a guy I've met since I was really young. His name is Vaughn..."

.

"Mom and dad were still dating when they found him. He was still a baby then so they brought him to an orphanage. Mom visited him every month until she felt that the orphanage was not giving him enough care. The other kids were also making fun of his appearance. So, she finally adopted him to the family but, at that year, mom and dad was about to get married so they asked someone to take care of him. I was born a year after and they got more busy than planned. One day, we heard that someone kidnapped him. Mom kept searching and searching. When we almost lost hope, dad suddenly brought a kid home. Dad explained that he caught him stealing his stuff but by some miracle, that kid was Vaughn. Mom immediately recognized him and he himself confirmed it as well.

"Since then he grew up taking care of me and helping the family with the animal trading business. But it wasn't easy for him... He was abused, and mistreated through the year he disappeared. Vaughn never got along with me at first because I thought he was my brother so I kept bothering him, trying to cheer him up. Then one day, I found out that he was being made fun by some of the guys and some of the girls says that they have a crush on him and they've been chasing him, literally. It's been wearing him out and that's where I stood up and tried to change things. When he saw what I was trying to do for him, he became so caring and we just naturally treated each other specially. I was so troubled that I'm starting to have feelings for him but not long after that, I found out about his past.

"Everything was going really well. I knew him more than anyone else. He started to be more sociable with the family. He even started working in the animal trading business and aspired to be an animal transport, just like my dad. But then, two years after he started working, my dad died from an accident and Vaughn blames himself for it. If you really knew what happened, you might say it was really his fault but, of course, we don't blame him for it. We were the ones who also told him to be a little more spoiled with things that he wanted so he asked dad to come home on his birthday. No one knew that there was a storm in one of dad's island assignment, but trying to keep his word, he rode the next boat going to the city to come back to our home but... It ended in much tragedy.

"Vaughn started thinking that he was only bringing misfortune, being abandoned by his parents, kidnapped and that issue with my dad... So, until now, he's been quiet. He doesn't smile anymore, it made him think that he doesn't deserve to be happy. He then left our house and started staying in a dorm. He's been working hard and he never tells us if he's not feeling well. We'll just find out if he didn't go to work or someone found him passed out somewhere. We all know that he really looks up to my dad so I'm sure he's more affected with dad gone... He only continued treating me well because he thinks it's his responsibility as 'pay back' for leading my dad to his death. He eventually told me that he's just doing his "job" on looking out for me. I'm still hoping deep inside but hearing Karin's story... I thought that I have to really give up this time."

.

After more tear shedding and saying all the things that has been bottling me up for these past years, I felt lighter. Seeing Natalie wipe a few tears while Karin continued to sob from hearing the story and Elliot being a guy who is just simply confused on how to react from such revelation, I feel way better than I had expected.

"Don't worry. I've decided to give up on him long ago and right now, I've been busy trying to solve his girl issues." I smiled like I've never smiled before. "Your story just reminded me about my decision and, just like you, I didn't want to deny that I had really liked him."

"I see," Karin managed to say, "so, where is he now? Are things better?"

"Actually, because of you guys living here, my mom took the request to station here and forced Vaughn to become animal transport. So, it's like a dream come true although he never really fully expressed it but I'm sure he's grateful. He really opens up to animals since he was young."

"What does being animal transport have to do with your transfer here?" Elliot asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, it's to station him here so that mom can still see him."

"Hey," Karin perked up, "let's be his friends then! I'm telling you, one thing is certain, Sunny Island is an island of happiness! This island just makes anyone feel that there will be hope in the future."

"I think it's mainly because the island was deserted," Natalie said, "and now that we're here, all that is changing and it simply influences us."

Elliot smiled. Karin grinned and hugged Natalie who was now feeling shy, saying something her brother would have normally said.

"Thank you." I jumped down from the bed and group hugged with Karin and Natalie on the floor while Elliot patted by shoulder. "I'm sure that we will all be good friends with Vaughn. Just be sure not to misunderstand him, he's traumatized with all those crazy girls from our island."

They looked at me, assuring me that everything will be alright. True enough, I'm not worried anymore.

.

I woke up early. Of course, I slept earlier than usual last night because Vaughn is finally coming here! It was still a few minutes before three in the morning when mom and I went to the beach.

'This feels weird. I'm so happy to be seeing him again but it's not like the same happiness as I felt when I was head over heels for him. I'm thinking it's because of Karin. She's so young yet she decided to leave and find new happiness somewhere and found this island. It really pained me to see her cry that day. But through her smile and tears, I know that she has completely changed me." I nodded and looked at the familiar in coming ship. That's the very same ship that dad used to ride. When Vaughn came out to the deck, I can't help but jump and wave. 'I think Karin can also change Vaughn.'

"Hey, I'm finally here." Vaughn said looking so glum and unhappy. He was obviously joking around so I frowned.

'But... I'm relieved! Maybe I was right about him being too busy with his new position that Trisha and her gang didn't get a chance to do anything yet.' With that thought in my head, I couldn't frown for long. "Meanie! Don't be like that. I didn't miss you, you know!" I can't help but laugh and immediately pick up his luggage and swung it around.

Mom suddenly warned us to be quiet. "Come now, you two. It's still three in the morning. Don't make too much noises."

"Okay..." I lowered my voice and sneakily ran away. 'Maybe I'll hide this and make Vaughn beg it back!' I thought as I reached our new home and turned around. I impatiently waited for them to arrive but I noticed that only mom was walking with me. "Where's Vaughn?" I asked my mom.

"He looked like he was strolling the beach. You know, enjoying the view." Mom unlocked the door. "Just let him be."

"I'll check on him. Just looking." I quickly added before I placed his luggage inside the house, near the stairs, before heading out.

.

I walked down the rocky road, getting nearer to Chen's house. Just as I turned towards the beach entrance, I saw a figure coming in from the beach. I quickly hid behind the merchant's shop and tried looking for the perfect distance to spook Vaughn. But as the clouds from above had just passed by, the moonlight poured down. Even if the figure was still far, I quickly recognized it was Karin.

'When did she go to the beach?' I decided to call her out but when I looked at her more closely, she seems to be covering her flustered face with one hand. Her face is as red as a tomato! She ran past me, straight to Sunshine Ranch.

Although it was barely understandable, I heard her saying to herself, "...upid. Holding him tight like tha..."

I looked at her, puzzled. I then looked back at the beach entrance and saw a shadow figure lounging on the sand. By the looks of it, I think that was Vaughn. His Stetson was hard to miss even if it's night time. Just then, a thought occurred to me.

'Holding him tightly? Karin... Did something happen in the beach? I'm curious! Maybe she likes Vaughn through some event just now but why would she... No, wait... she is still recovering from that experience... But if I think about it, her warm, smiling and happy attitude might really change Vaughn's attitude.' I felt myself blushing. 'Not bad... I wonder if they'll end up together somehow.' I started giggling.

"H-hey, what are you doing there?" Vaughn suddenly grabbed my shoulder, almost making me scream and wake everybody up. "Is this the house?"

"Geez, no!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house.

.

I noticed that Vaughn seems to be spacing out suddenly. The moment we entered the house, he just sat at the counter and was contemplating on something.

"Vaughn?" I poked his cheeks. He just turned and looked at me blankly. "You want, I'll lead you to your room?"

He just nodded and stood up. I went upstairs and brought him to the first door from the left. He just went in and closed the door.

I decided to go back down and leave his luggage near his door, out of the goodness of my heart. Then, I looked for my mom. "Mom? Oh, are you busy?"

"No, not really." Mom was writing on a piece of paper, "I'm just listing down a few things that we'll have to borrow from the ship. You see, by the time every ship arrives back to their destination, they will never really know if there would suddenly be last minute orders. So, they actually bring in more supplies and some extra live stock for a ride which will later be replenished. That's what we call a borrowing system."

"I see." I sat down beside her. She then gave me a quizzical look. It's the usual look she gives me when she is waiting for my reason of looking for her. "Oh, I was just thinking that maybe you can prepare some porridge for Vaughn."

"Actually, Julia. I was thinking of preparing that for today's breakfast. It's already prepa- what's that sound?"

Overhead, we heard some dragging noises and some light thuds here and there.

"I'll check it out." I said with concern. 'Hope he didn't lose it or something. Karin is also a girl... If she did hug him, somehow, I hope Vaughn's not over reacting... or something.'

.

I knocked on the door. "It's Julia." I then opened the door and looked for Vaughn cautiously."Whatcha been doing up here making lots of dragging noises?"

When I found him, he turned to my direction and sat on the new chest we provided for him. With a satisfied look, he removed his Stetson, revealing all that chaotic silver-white hair of his, and threw it to the hat hanger that mom specially asked Gannon to install. As usual, the hat hanged on with his expert throwing.

I've been in this room before and I'm amazed that it looks just like his room at the dorm. "That's so cool! Who knew you could more or less arrange it like this!" I jumped at his bed, wanting him to complain and maybe talk to me some more but I got no response. I sat up to look at him properly. "Hey, Vaughn? Something wrong?"

He just looked at his feet and said, "Nah, it must be my imagination..."

"Hey, don't make jokes like that!" I decided to stand up and face him, feeling goosebumps all over . "Unlike you, we are going to live here and I don't want you to make me think impossible things... Even if this was deserted before..."

"What?" He quickly looked at my direction. "No. I'm not scaring you. I'm just... I don't know."

'He's suspicious. Something is definitely wrong with him but I'm sure he doesn't joke much, either way. But, wow... I'm here with him in his room, by ourselves, but somehow, none of us really see each other as a potential lover. I knew that he finally managed to see me as his sister but I never thought that I would also start to feel that way too.'

"W-what?" 'He squinted, feeling weird out of the silence.

I started walking towards him, 'Let's test how he'll react.' I gave him a bear hug.

"Hey, whatcha up to...?" He asked and I can feel him looking away as his hair brushed my cheeks.

"Nothing. Can't a sister hug you like this?" I gave him a tighter and a longer bear hug before going back to mom, downstairs. 'I guess it is true. I don't feel the same way towards him anymore. I wonder why?'

"Oh, Julia! You're back. What was he up to?" Mom brought out he bowls and laid them down on the table.

"Oh, nothing. He was just arranging it like his room at the dorm."

"I see. That boy seems to really like that arrangement, huh? Well, if you remember, that's what his first room looked like when he finally lived with us." Mom got the pot and stirred it some more before placing it on the bowls.

"Oh, really?" I muttered as I got us a few spoons to use.

"Time to eat Vaughn." Mom called out.

I turned and saw Vaughn coming down the stairs. I gave him a spoon. "You eat ahead. The boat will leave after you greet everyone."

He walked towards the table with his eyes plastered to the sight of breakfast. "Heh, I quite miss this since you both left."

I smiled and quickly got some milk and poured it for both of us. Suddenly, I got thinking, 'I guess I should at least warn him that the rancher's a girl. Karin knows the situation so I think she'll be a little bit considerate of him... even if she was really flustered a while ago. Nah, I'm sure her experience of getting rejected like that would make her not want to fall in love for a while. Then again, if Karin can make Vaughn happy, I'd gladly support them! Dang! I'm smiling too much!'

Mom caught my attention and handed me a note. It's just about what I have to do when no one's at home since she'll be heading out later while Vaughn does his introductions. She then went into the storage room, writing down other supplies that we might need.

I pocketed the note. 'I'll read the details later on. Now the milk, ugh... no, seriously, I should stop thinking about it.' I went to the table and gave Vaughn a glass of the milk I poured as I sat beside him, trying to forget my fantasies of the day Vaughn will become human again. "Hey Vaughn, you know, the rancher here is really nice. You might get along really well."

Vaughn looked at the glass like it was a problem. "Hey, 'm telling you this right now." He suddenly looked at me with glaring eyes.

'What did I do?!'

He continued, "Being animal transport, I'll be traveling around. No more time for me to hangout with yer friends and "get along" well. So, if I don't like the rancher, I'll never approve of it!" With a quick gulp, he got up with his hat on and went out.

"H-hey! Wait, Vaughn!" I partially stood up but quickly sat back down since he already left. "Geez, I'm sure he misunderstood something..." I felt myself pouting and thought, 'Does he know through their beach meeting a while ago that Karin was the rancher? Why did he say those things?'

I went on with my to-do list and finished it in record time. I sat at the counter and looked at everything. It seems to be in place, the next thing left was to enjoy my time with talking with Vaughn. Yes, that's the last item in the list.

When Vaughn arrived, we had a "small chat" and cleared out the confusion. It didn't end well since the conversation didn't start that well either. Apparently, he was blaming me for not warning him that the rancher is a girl. I had to explain that I knew and I was going to warn him. I accidentally told him about me wanting to pair him with Karin out of desperation and also due to Karin's goal of bringing the island back to life. It will be bad if Vaughn doesn't interact with Karin. Fortunately, I eluded the real reason on a whim by suggesting a different person to pair him with. 'He's totally going to kill me if I explained that it's to change him. That always ends up hurting someone. But I'll prioritize doing my job first for Karin's sake.'

.

Later that day, Karin was walking down the road with Natalie behind her. She seemed sad. "What's wrong, Karin?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I... I think Vaughn hates me."

"What?!" I looked at Natalie and she looked really pissed. "Ugh... I guess he really can't easily accept girls yet..."

"What do you mean by that?" Natalie shouted but I understand that she's angry at Vaughn after a quick explanation, "He did fine with me answering the door! He's just mean."

"Well, when he came back he did seem to be in a bad mood, but I think you misunderstood him. He's shy sometimes. Especially when he thinks he's asking too much or he's just experiencing something different than usual, he blows up and can't really think rationally."

"O-okay. I'll trust you on that, Julia." Karin managed to smile and Natalie nodded in approval.

"Hey, if there is any problem with Vaughn, just tell me, okay? I'll teach him a thing or two when he messes with my friends!" My cheeks turned red from saying such a bold statement but it really cheered Natalie and Karin up.

"Yeah," Natalie raised her fists. "If he becomes mean again, he'll be dealing with me too!"

Karin giggled. "Thanks guys. I'm really so happy to have come here on this island. Truthfully, I never really have that much friends before."

Natalie nervously played with her hands. "Actually, I'm like that too..."

"Really?!" I asked, making Natalie and Karin blush. "I see... We're all like that, huh?"

"What?" Natalie went nearer to me. Her eyes were sparkling from the revelation of knowing that I don't have much friends. "You mean you're the same too? You seem to be very outgoing and sociable!"

"Nope. I'm busy protecting Vaughn from all the girls in our town so they are all against me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ugh... You sure that most of the girls there like him? With that attitude?" Natalie crossed her arms.

"Yeah, like what I said, he wasn't like that before. And they can see how he treated me before and they aim for that. Plus, he's one of the best animal dealer. He can handle animals with much control. Not even my dad can beat him on taking care of the animals. Vaughn's just something else."

"Maybe we can help him with some stuff. You know, small things." Karin suggested.

I smiled. "Maybe you want to help him with me. He's officially starting this Wednesday. He has a lot of stuff to bring but we'll just carry his personal stuff. Animal transport stuff will be handled by him. He's serious with his job, you know."

"Okay!" Karin said with much enthusiasm.

Natalie scratched her head. "Well, count me in too."

.

Wednesday came. After clearing the misunderstanding with Vaughn and Karin, we all brought the stuff in and arranged them. I asked Vaughn for a little help in the inventory but he only did a few and left me to do the rest.

"Geez... How did I wind up with so much work to do?" I looked at all the new pile, that was just brought in, mixed with some of the old ones. The store bell rang informing us that someone entered. 'Perfect timing! That must be Karin.' I crossed me arms, exaggerating a sigh and said out loud, "I'll never finish this way. I haven't even finished the old ones and I've been working non-stop..."

"Do you need a hand, Julia?" Those were the very words I expected to hear but apparently, not the voice that said them.

I turned around with my heart beating really fast and was really surprise to see... "Elliot! You... ah, I mean..." I silently mumbled. I tried to compose myself and hope that I'm not blushing or anything. "No, I can't ask for help. It's my fault that I got so far behind on my work." I waved my hand around. 'But that was embarrassing! I thought Karin was surely going to come.'

"Come on, now. What kind of attitude is that? We're all on this island together, so we need to help each other whenever we can!" He was trying to convince me by cautiously moving closer.

"He has a point, Julia. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and let Elliot help you out." Mom pointed out.

'I forgot mom was just there at the counter... Hmm?' With a split second, I saw Karin climbing up the stairs with a familiar looking hand, which was equipped with black working gloves for the animal transports, pulling her up to the second floor. 'That seems to be a good sign, I guess. He actually pulled Karin up. To think, he wouldn't even want to be touched by Margaret and the whole lot.' I can't help but feel happy now. All I have to deal is my job, I guess. "Okay, okay. Elliot, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Let's get to work!"

.

We worked and did a lot of things done quickly. Although, Elliot was a bit clumsy, but it turned out to be a good thing in the end. But in the midst of all that working, we kept talking. He was really concerned about me and my relationship with Vaughn. He kept encouraging me not to give up and all that but deep inside, I already lost the feeling. I can't seem to like Vaughn in the same way anymore.

'I know I'm being selfish but I kind of like how Elliot encourages me like this. Maybe I'll keep the truth to myself a little while longer.' I wiped my forehead, "Phew. Thanks for bailing me out, Elliot. Oh. Hi, Karin."

The shop bells rang. Karin went in the shop, walking towards us. "Hello! Is there anything else to help here? Everything seems to be in order." She smiled and was being happier than usual.

'So I guess that ended well! And, Karin's so sneaky. Pretending to have just come in like that. She could have waited some more. The timing of her "coming in" would have been too much of a coincidence if anyone knew!'

"Oh, hello Karin. Everything's done and good. Elliot is quite amazing for some one his age. It really sped things up even if Julia is lazy at times." Mom laughed a bit.

Elliot turned red. "No, Julia works so hard. I really don't mind helping her."

I smiled. "Thanks Elliot. So, Karin." I faced her. "Let's have some girl time with Natalie now!"

"Okay."

.

"So," I quickly started once we were at the beach with Natalie. "What happened a while ago?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Natalie asked, confused with my question as she suspiciously looked at Karin.

"What?" Karin leaned on the big rock, poking at some seaweed. "I thought you were busy then."

"What happened? Is it about my brother?" Natalie's eyes narrowed.

"Well, somewhat but no!" I quickly answered, feeling impatient for a good story about to be told. "Karin was talking with Vaughn. What happened? You seem to be happy so I expect that he's opening up a bit."

"Oh, that." Karin blushed a bit. "He didn't open up but at least I got to give him a cheering up gift."

"A cheering up gift?" Natalie and I asked, looking at each other.

"It's some chocolate. They say that chocolates have some kind of power to cheer up people..." Karin trailed off, getting more flustered as Natalie began to snicker and I tried not to look too happy. "What?! That's kinda true. I got loads of chocolate from him back then, when I was depressed so I... I just thought that it might work for him too."

"It's okay." Natalie said, patting on her shoulders. "I'm not laughing at you, just so you know. I'm starting to think that Vaughn has a weakness for chocolates."

"Well, actually, he doesn't." I said plainly. "But who knows if he likes them so I guess that's a start. But how were you able to give it to him without him rejecting it? A lot of girls tried giving him those stuff and they were all ignored."

"Well, I kinda tricked him to it." Karin giggled.

"What?" Natalie laughed.

"How?" I kind of laughed as well.

"I told him to look at the chocolate. So he got it. He looked at it. He asked what's wrong with it and I said nothing's wrong but now that your holding it, it will be rude if you returned it to me if I gave it to you so it's yours... Something like that."

All three of us were bursting in laughter.

"Wow, you outsmarted him then." Natalie lightly punched Karin's shoulder.

"Just hope that he will open up more!" I encouraged her. "Like I said, the are just some things that he never considers."

"It's okay." Karin smiled. "I'm just starting to get to know him. If I become really serious, I can be as though as Natalie. Don't worry about me too much!"

"Yeah, right. You are such a crybaby. I don't know what to do with you anymore." Natalie pinched her nose.

"H-hey... S-stop that!"

After fooling around, we went back to our homes. Vaughn was doing his paper work at the kitchen with mom guiding him what to do. I sat with them for a while and I would look at him and try to annoy him or break his concentration but he is so good at ignoring me when he wants to. He would then look at me from time to time and smirk at me for my attempts.

.

The next day, I woke up at five-twenty. After stretching a little, I made breakfast. Minutes later, Vaughn came down and ate some of my pancakes. He seems to be spacing off again since he's so quiet. After which, he went out after he finished cleaning the dishes. I washed my dishes and went inside the stockroom. Mom had already assigned me to take care of the chickens that were brought in yesterday so it's time for their breakfast. I went in the next door from the storage and found three small chickens.

"So cute! You've just grown out from being a chick, haven't you?" I picked one up and cuddled with it a bit. I did so for the rest.

Mom suddenly went inside to check on me. "Oh, Julia. I was just about to tell you that you can let them graze outside. Taro said the weather's good today."

"Outside? Do we have some kind of pen outside?" I asked, still cuddling with the third chicken.

"Yes, it's not really a pen but it is still open enough for them to graze. Just go out the door there." She pointed towards a door at the end of the barn like room.

I went in and almost screamed. 'This is amazing!'

The whole "room" was practically like the barn and a pen mixed together. Two of the adjacent sides are the shop's outer walls. A long drinking-box and a hay feeding-box are installed to the wall. The rest of the sides were fenced and there is a swing door attached to it that serves as an opening where the animals come in or out. Overhead, there is a canopy that shields the pen from the rain. There is also a counter there to serve the customers. The drawers were already filled with some documents or papers that Vaughn uses for his animal transport job.

As I snooped around at some of the stuff in the counter, I saw Vaughn doing some stretches a few feet away. I was about to call out to him until suddenly Natalie walked right in front of him with a very angry expression.

Vaughn suddenly spoke up. "What do you want?"

Natalie crossed her arms. "If Karin saw that, she surely would feel hurt. It's not that hard to say morning back rather than saying "Don't bother me."" She was clearly mocking Vaughn by depending her voice and attempting to sound just like him.

"Don't care." Vaughn was about to raise his arm to continue his routine until Natalie argued.

"Don't care? Will you really say that if you saw Karin after you visited her the other day?"

"What?" Vaughn said and perked at the information while my jaw drop in confusion.

'The other day? When Vaughn introduced himself to Karin?

"Humph!" Natalie stomped at the ground, crushing a few weeds underneath. "Be thankful that Julia doesn't know anything about it since Karin's a coward. If you're going to be mean, do it with someone who can take your rudeness. Or maybe Julia is more convincing for you?" She then storms off.

Vaughn stood there for a while before he lowered his Stetson. After a while, he went out of my eye's view, heading somewhere.

I stood there, shocked. 'What did Vaughn do? Did... did Karin cry? He was pretty angry when he came back to the shop and when I saw Karin after that day, she was depressed.'

I suddenly remembered Natalie teasing Karin yesterday. '"Yeah, right. You are such a crybaby." Crybaby? Vaughn made her cry?' My blood was suddenly boiling. I've never hated Vaughn before but I think I will if this continues.

I went out of the shop after leaving the chickens to graze at the pen. I went straight to Sunshine Ranch but Karin wasn't there. I went to the beach but when I got there, Charlie told me that no one has been there since he came an hour ago. I looked at the boulder nearest to the sea and saw that it was still covered with seaweed.

"Where is she?"

I was on my way back to the shop where suddenly Felicia greeted me and said, "Are you looking for Karin? I saw you going in and out of the ranch a while ago. She's at the East Town."

"Oh, thank you." When I turned towards the rocky road towards East Town, I saw Vaughn going in the shop. He seems to have just returned from East Town.

I went to the other side of town and it really looks so deserted. There were still a lot of wild grasses and weeds all over. A few abandoned buildings here and there were still standing.

Suddenly, Karin went out from one of the abandoned buildings. There was some kind of blue thing on top of her head. I tried to rub my eyes and it was gone. "Ugh... No, I'm not seeing things..." I shook my head.

Karin saw me and was already running towards me. "Julia! What's up? Do you need me for something?"

"Oh, no, I just... Um..." I started to feel really awkward. 'That's weird. I'm afraid to ask her if she cried before. Should I really ask?'

Karin looked at me with a confused look. "Okay. I still have to do stuff, would you like to come along?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it would be rude to leave you alone here, and maybe, you might remember what you have to say to me, so, come on!" Karin grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to West Town, passing by the animal shop and Taro's house until we reached the merchant's shop.

"Shopping?" I asked her. She nodded before entering the shop. After which, I followed.

She canvassed through some seeds and bought bags of it. She looked at some house needs and bought what was necessary and needed. "That's a lot. How will you bring that back to your house? Wait, is this what I'm here for?"

Karin and Chen laughed at my question. "No, no. Chen and Charlie will arrange it."

Charlie suddenly came out behind the counter with one third of the things Karin bought. "No biggie. This is part of training!"

"Yeah, actually. Chen insisted." Karin smiled at me before facing the counter. "How much's the total?"

Chen had just pressed the equal sign in the calculator. "That would be 3550G."

I went beside Karin and leaned on the counter, examining the list of things that she had just bought. "Wow, that's a lot, Karin."

"Well, it's just an average amount. I usually try to be sure that the money I spend should always be less than the money I earned for the day. Then the excess Gs I didn't spend will be kept and accumulated for the improvement of the island. The bridges and streets must be repaired!" After Karin's amazing lecture, she took her wallet out of her rucksack.

"Oh, even your rucksack seems to be new." I commented.

"Yup! I just bought it yesterday. It holds twice the amount of my old one." Karin counted her money and placed them at the counter.

Chen started counting the money. Just then, Charlie had just arrived and gathered the other third of the things before going out again. Karin was looking at the other displays on the shelves when suddenly she scrambles for her wallet and gave Chen a hundred Gs. Chen simply smiled and added it in the pile he was counting before confirming that Karin gave the exact amount. He then started wrapping the last third of things when suddenly Karin stopped him.

"Wait, Chen. I'll hold that."

Curious as I was, I looked closer. "Oh, is that chocolate?" I started to grin while Karin started to blush a little.

"Yes. I'm telling you, it does work!" She started pouting and placed the chocolate in the rucksack. "C-come on, Julia. Let's find Natalie."

"Hmm... bad idea, Karin." I told her as we went out of the shop. "Natalie's not happy with Vaughn at the moment. I don't know, you might want to reconsider."

"Oh, you're right. Let's go to the ranch's river then."

"Okay."

We immediately went in the ranch and found a nice spot beside the river that was covered with the tree's shade. After sitting down, Karin quickly took out the bar of Chocolate and some writing materials.

"Whatcha doing?" I scooted nearer to her for a better view of what she was writing.

"Oh, well. Vaughn seems to be grumpy this morning. And I don't think that I can trick him into holding the chocolate again in the same manner so I thought of a different way to do it. Ta-da!" She showed me the chocolate bar with Vaughn's name on it.

"Um, you know, he won't even touch that since it's practically the same chocolate bar you gave him yesterday. He'll know it's from you and he'll practically justify the issue of that not being his since it's not his hand writing or something."

"Well, yeah but I'm still aiming that he'll be holding the chocolate before he even realizes it." She started scribbling other stuff in very fine prints. "I have a plan and you need to act a bit. Is that alright?"

"Me? Act?!" I gasped. "I-I hate acting! I will feel embarrassed if Vaughn is around! He'll know there's something up and I'm going to blow the whole plan!"

"Wait, don't over react. It's very simple. I promise you, it's a very simple task."

.

'I feel stupid. Thinking about our conversation earlier, I guess I was really over reacting.' I looked at the chocolate bar with Vaughn's name written clearly at the back of it. 'This is really amazing. The fine prints seems to be camouflage and unseen from a distance. Well, I'm wasting time. Here I go!'

I opened the front door. Mom greeted me a welcome home. Good thing that mom's at the counter. "Hey, mom. Where's Vaughn? Haven't seen him since breakfast." I went straight to the kitchen area, as instructed.

"I believe he went in his room. He must have slept."

"I see... Hey! Chocolate!" I simply turned the chocolate bar upside down, still holding it with both of my hands so that Vaughn's name cannot be seen at the front, pretending that I found it and I didn't know that it was his even if he doesn't own it yet. I ran back to mom and showed it to her, feeling excited at the chocolate, exposing Vaughn's name towards her. "No one owns this right? Can I have it, puh-leeaaasseeee!"

Mom laughed lightly. "You're acting like a five year old. If no one owns that then you can have it." She was about to go back with whatever she was doing until she successfully noticed Vaughn's name written on the bar. "Wait, no!"

Mom seeing the name was my cue to pretend unwrapping it. At first I didn't understand the idea and purpose of doing it like that until my mom quickly got out of the counter and confiscated the gift.

"I'm sorry, Julia but it seems like Vaughn owned it first."

"Ehh~~" I pouted, then as instructed, I have to keep getting the chocolate back unless mom decides to deliver the chocolate to Vaughn himself.

Then, like some kind of miracle, mom did suddenly went up to the second floor and gave it to Vaughn. Everything went according to plan!

Mom came down the stairs, ready to lecture me about getting other people's things and all that. But before she did, I hugged her and whispered my thanks with a kiss on the cheek, and then, I went straight to Karin's house.

"Karin! It actually worked!" I squealed entering the house. To my surprise, Natalie and Elliot was there sitting on the floor with towers of books all around them. "Oh, hi guys!"

"What's going on with all the excitement?" Elliot asked, smiling.

"It's about tricking Vaughn again!" I sat in between them.

"What?!" Natalie crawled closer to me, "you mean he got tricked... AGAIN?"

"Well, of course." Karin joined the group with a bowl filled with assorted snacks, "it's my plan and I'm quite good with being sneaky."

"Hey, come on guys... I mean girls," Elliot corrected and we all laughed, "don't go on tricking Vaughn like that! That's not nice."

"Well, he's not nice to begin with!" Natalie argued.

"It's alright, Elliot," I quickly tried to explain. "We're kind of tricking him in a good way."

"Yeah, it's because Vaughn doesn't accept gifts... normally, so we're tricking him to receiving it!" Karin smiled.

"No, you know what I think?" Natalie grabbed a cracker, pointing it at all of us. "Vaughn receives gifts, I'm sure. He must just have this really big grudge against Karin for some reason."

"Oh, I don't think it's a grudge." Karin mumbled, nibbling on some snacks.

"Okay, alright. We will stop there. So anyone wants to share what exactly happened?" Elliot asked.

I gladly told the story. After which, I had to excuse myself since it was getting late and slept.

.

The next day, Vaughn was gone. The day went by and no particular thing happens when he's not around. But despite that, Karin was still working hard and was very busy. As of the moment, I only have taking care of the few chickens and washing the dishes as my duties for the day. Once those were done, I have nothing else to do but hangout at the front porch that Gannon kindly built for us.

I sighed and asked to no one in particular, "Is there anything else to do here?"

"I am not sure."

I turned to check who replied and it was Elliot. I felt my cheeks being pushed up into a smile.

He was smiling as he handed me a long, thin plastic wrapped frozen juice when he sat next to me, "Here. We made that last night."

"Oh! Thanks. But, how did you survive the few weeks being here?" I popped the cold, fruity icicle into my mouth, making my cheeks turn a bit red.

"Hmm... I think we were busy helping each other back then since Karin doesn't have the energy or experience to do any kind of farming or ranching work, on that matter."

"Ah..." I made a quick glance at Elliot and saw Karin from behind where she has her cheerful smile ever ready to shine and make the day a bit better.

"Hey guys!" Karin walked nearer to us. "Wow, that looks yummy!"

"It is but we don't want our Karin to get some cavities now, do we?" I looked at Elliot and he acted along, nodding hilariously.

"Well, jokes aside. Do you want me to get you one?" Elliot stood up but Karin stopped him.

"Don't bother, Taro told me to go to your house a while ago."

"Oh, alright. Natalie's there."

"Yeah, I'll ask her for some." Karin smiled and waved before going in to Elliot's house.

"You know what's that about?" I asked as he sat back.

"I think grandpa found this fishing rod and he planned on giving it to Karin."

"Oh, why wouldn't he teach you guys instead? Isn't Karin doing so much already?"

"I'm not really sure why but I believe Karin asked for it. You know, it's some sort of a side job to earn more money for this island. And..." Elliot placed the rest of the frozen treat in his mouth and continued talking, "I fink vat Farin knows how fu fish... Ugh... Or something." He squinted a bit as he swallowed the icy juice before leaning on the wall with both of his hands under his head.

I giggled at how he sounded when he tried to say "I think that Karin knows how to fish" while he closed his eyes, smiling.

.

The rest of the week, I get to help Karin with her fishing. She was like a professional! It was really amazing to see different kinds of fishes other than those served on the table. Charlie also helped with transporting the buckets of fish we caught and Felicia could not help but feel delighted to sell more things for Karin and the island.

With all that catch, plus the crops she grows, she practically has enough money to build a chicken coop. After suggesting it, she went immediately to Gannon and asked him to build her one.

Without even noticing, it was already Wednesday. Vaughn finally came back!

"Vaughn! How's the week been?" Mom hugged him the moment he stepped on the sandy beach.

"Ugh... Yeah. It's been tiring, as usual. But I got to work more than I did here so I guess it's okay."

I stayed silent. I don't really have anything to say to him and he still did something mean to Karin.

Mom just shrugged when Vaughn raised a brow for my behavior. "So, come on. It's still your working day so go to the house immediately."

"Alright." Vaughn carried his small bag and started pacing up next to me. "Um, I'm back. Anything new?"

"Nope."

"Are you... um... alright? Did something bad happened?"

"Not really. But... Close to that...!" An idea popped in like lighting a lightbulb. 'Couldn't the timing be any more perfect?' "Karin!"

Karin was facing the shop door and had been lightly knocking and fidgeting at what to do since no one is answering until I called her out. "Julia! Why's the shop closed? I thought that... Oh, hi Vaughn! You're back!"

Vaughn kind of winced and stepped back, readying himself for protective measures. "Ugh... Hi."

Karin giggled at Vaughn's reaction as she remember where she was. "Uh, anyway. Good you're here! Gannon finally finished building the coop this morning so I was hoping to get a chick or something."

"You will?!" Vaughn and I both exclaimed but he did it with much of a surprised and negative tone to it. I glared at him as an obvious course of action for that moment.

"That's it Vaughn." I said with a very plotting smile on my face. "This might be even better than what I had in mind but considering it's your job anyway, so I believe you won't object."

Karin looked puzzled and Vaughn dropped his jaws in confusion with a tint of horror.

.

"Hurry up and choose one." Vaughn crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter, trying not to have eye contact with her. Karin looked up at him for a while with a very apologetic look on her face as some new born chicks chirp around her. "Dammit, I... didn't mean it like that, I mean, aren't ya busy or something?" He narrowed his eyes further down, almost closing them.

"I am but I don't know if they'll like me. It's... it's my first time to see a chick up close..." She gently stroked the chick's head with her finger and it chirped happily.

Both Vaughn and Karin blushed as their eyes were transfixed at that cute chick, chirping about and flapping its feathery wings. The chick suddenly jumped on Karin's lap and snuggled between her long sleeves and blouse and slept there. Vaughn quickly shook his head, trying to look away and prepare the needed papers for purchase while Karin held her breath, refraining herself from squealing.

"I guess it's that chick, then?" He started filling out the form and checked the blanks Karin needs to fill in.

"Y-yes please!" She whispered.

"Um, I would need you to sign the other details so, here." He said, very business like, giving her the sheet of paper and a hardbound book to write on.

"Thanks!" Karin's sudden movements from writing woke the chick up.

It started chirping and walked around Karin's lap. Vaughn carefully carried the chick and placed it in the container used for transporting chicks. He sighed as he glared at my direction. "Come on, you can do that at your ranch or something. Let's go."

"Oh, don't be like that Vaughn. You're not seriously thinking of leaving me here in boredom! Karin can fill those forms here. Or~ Can I come with you to the ranch as you do your JOB?" I emphasized the word since he knows that I know that he has to do it even if he disliked dealing with girls or Karin in particular.

"Well then, since I am doing my JOB, then no. You stay here and suffer in solitary." Vaughn turned around and saw Karin giggling at our very childish fight. "Wh-what? You're buying or not?!"

"Now Vaughn," mom scolded from the kitchen window. "That's not how you deal with the customers."

Vaughn glared at me once more before gently grabbing the container. Before he got any farther from the pen, I leaned on the counter and rested my head on my palm. "Hmm... You sure you don't want me to come along? Maybe you really wanted to be with Karin alone, all along. Okay, I guess I'll be heading back then." I turned around and immediately heard the response I would have expected when he deals with female clients.

"Where are you going? Hurry up and hold this. Don't forget that you're my assistant."

I turned to him with another triumphant smile and quickly carried the papers from him. I then walked beside Karin, talking to her in a very business manner. "I do hope you don't mind the rudeness of my boss. He's just shy to admit that he needs my mighty assistance."

"Oh, I don't mind. All is well..." Karin responded in a very lady-like manner before we both burst into laughter.

.

"Don't worry," I held out the pen, ready to take down notes. "I'll write down every detail that happens here."

Vaughn sighed and placed the feeds near the container. Karin looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't mind me, Karin. Think of it like... like tradition we have to do with Vaughn's first customer." I readied myself as Vaughn started, placing the chick on her hands.

"Well, first, what will you name her?" Vaughn crossed his arms and let go before crossing arms again as he asked the question.

Karin looked at the chick, nestling safe at her hands. She wasn't sure what to name a chick but Vaughn was clearly becoming impatient. "I'll go with Strider."

"What?!" Vaughn and I reflexively asked in disbelief. I quickly composed myself and tried to be quiet while Vaughn was annoyed with what he had just commented.

"I don't know... What's wrong with Strider?"

Vaughn was glaring and almost growling, "It's a chick. A female gender of its species. It became animal trade rules, we can't sell the male ones to ranches. It is because of the years that no one buys them anyway."

Karin looked at him. "Oh, so it can't be Vaughn either?"

I tried to control from laughing but Vaughn simply reached for his hat with one arm and crossed the other. "No."

Karin carefully placed the chick down as it became restless. "Fine, then I'll name it Karin."

"No."

"Hey, I'm a girl!" Karin felt annoyed and accidentally pulled Vaughn's arm, the one holding his Stetson, for some clarification.

Apparently, the hat fell off. Vaughn quickly bent over to get his hat but he wasn't quick enough to hide his face from me. My jaws dropped from the sight of his cheeks with a tinge of red .

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Karin tried to apologize but she backed away, trying not to touch Vaughn and make things worse.

Vaughn saw this gesture and thought that he was being mean again. "Uh, name it all you want. Now, animal basics then. Animals need love and care. Be sure to feed them everyday." He pointed at the fodder dispenser. "That's where all the chicken feeds come out, you try and do it."

Karin nodded and grabbed the container, filling it with chicken feeds. "And I just pour them at the container there... That's it?"

"Yep, very simple." Vaughn lowered his hat and sat on the floor. "Next. You give your full attention to the chick and bond with it." He was drawn on stroking the chick's head lightly as Karin knelt down beside him as she watched in awe. "Y-you should do this. K-Karin might confuse me as the owner."

I wanted to laugh but it made me want to leave the room at the same time. I assumed that they both didn't notice it but they look so sweet from my view.

Karin smiled and quickly gave Vaughn a quick hug like another reflex she can't control if she became that happy. "Thanks... ah, sorry." She quickly let go and looked at me, making it seem that the apology was for me and not for Vaughn.

"Dam-age." He quickly corrected and rolled his eyes for almost cursing in front of me. "Ugh, damage done, let's move on. Petting won't be enough to make a good relationship. At best is to carry them and give an affectionate hug or cuddle. Usually, saying her name while doing it will be helpful."

"Why?" Karin carried the chick back into her hands.

"So that they'll go to you rather than you will be chasing them around when you call them."

"Okay! Hi Strider!" Karin cuddled the chick as it chirped happily.

"Ugh, yeah, whatever." Vaughn pocketed his hands and walked towards me. "See ya then. Come on assistant."

I flipped the notebook and tried to stop laughing. "O-hokay Vahahaghnn... Bye Karin and... Strider! Hehehe..."

Karin was also smiling but I guess I didn't expect her to be serious in naming a chick Strider! Even Vaughn tried to be nice enough to call it Karin!

I caught up with Vaughn near the entrance and felt a bit conversational. "You should thank Karin that I'll forgive you for now."

"Wait, what's this about anyway?" He asked carefully.

"This is about what you did to Karin last week. You always can't control your temper. Seriously, Vaughn. You have to change that attitude. Have you even EVER liked a girl in your whole life?"

Vaughn quickly stopped walking and faced me with an angry expression. "Yes, I have! What do you think of me?! I'm human too... Ugh, sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He looked away, feeling bad about what he did.

"Wait, what? Who?!" I know I don't have feelings for him anymore but tears escaped me.

Vaughn bit his lips. "It was Trisha..."

"What? Why? When?! You know I've been... chasing them all off for YOU... But if you liked her... Then why?" My voice was trembling. This revelation was something I was not prepared for.

"No, please Julia. Don't cry. I... Fine. I secretly liked her. I even confessed to her but on that very same day, I apologized and ended it anyway."

"What?! WHY?" My head was going in circles.

"That was the day..." Vaughn came closer and hugged me. He was shaking.

"No, I'm sorry. Don't say anything else..." I hugged him back. 'So everything really ended that day... and it's still eating him up.' "Does she know?"

"No, she still thinks it's because of you."

"Hmm... Okay." I pushed him away but only enough that he can see me. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm being annoying nowadays. It's just that... Karin has a lot of things going on with her life and she rarely asks for help... And she's-"

"She's your friend. I know, but please think about how I see it too. I admit she's way different from Trisha and Margaret but something in her just makes me annoyed."

We let go of each other and continued walking back to the shop. "Maybe you like her?" I suggested.

"No! Geez, what is it with you and the guys..."

"You mean Basil and Kroff?" I laughed, trying not to be awkward with him.

"Yeah, and one other problematic guy in Mineral Town and a nosy kid in the ship."

"Guess you have a lot of friends too." I saw him silently nodding and I pointed at him. "See, the more reason you should be friends with Karin. If it wasn't for her, you would have never been promoted this early and meet all those different kinds of people. Anyway, I'm not really asking you to fall in love with Karin. Just befriend her like how you'd treat me."

"Okay... I'll try."

I nodded. "But if you do have feelings for her..."

"Julia..." He warned.

"OR Trisha or any other person, you've got to tell me, okay? Promise?" I looked at him as he looked back at me.

"Okay already. I promise, happy?"

.

The next day, Vaughn visited Karin to check how she's doing. By the time he came back, Karin was with him.

"Yo! Didn't expect you to walk with her all the way back." I was grinning at Vaughn but Karin quickly spoke up.

"No, it's just that I wanted to buy more feeds so I tagged along. But yeah, thanks for walking with me all the way here, hope I didn't bother you or anything with it."

Vaughn simply nodded and went to the barn.

"Wish he'll be more conversational." Karin sat on the stool near the counter where I was.

"Well, that's Vaughn for ya. But hey, are you feeling better? I mean, are you and Vaughn alright now?"

"Yeah! Actually, he kind of found me plotting up another chocolate scheme yesterday and "confiscated" it."

"Really? That's news to me."

"Well, he said that he rather accept it normally than those schemes. So I guess I'll be giving him one later when I buy it!" Karin showed a cheery smile.

"Hey, Karin, do you like Vaughn?"

"Hmm... Yeah, he's cool. Well, at first it was a bit awkward since we started on the wrong foot..."

"No, not that." I waved my hand and tried to put the question into better words.

"Huh?" Karin tilted her head to the side. "Oh, if you're talking about that then no, you don't have to worry. But if you want, I can stop giving him the chocolate..."

"No, never mind. That's not what I mean, you don't have to stop, just make sure you're not forced in doing this, okay? Anyway, you're here for the feeds?"

"Yes, five please! I'll bring it myself. I know Vaughn wasn't suppose to be working today so I'll just carry it."

Vaughn suddenly went out of the barn, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the top part of his Stetson. "No, I'll do it, nothing much to do yesterday anyway." He walked to the counter and read the order before going in the stockroom.

"Hey, were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked but he already left. "Sheesh, he sure doesn't care about being embarrassed."

Karin simply smiled. "I'll be going then."

"Sure!"

.

A few days later, Karin was able to earn enough money to repair the bridge that led to the meadow. After a few discussion by Taro and the adults, they decided to hold festivals and fight against other ranchers on the meadow.

"So, how about you, Karin? Are you confident with your crops?" I asked as we all helped clean the meadow.

"I guess so, but it will all really depend on the people who'll be judging them. But, hey, I assure you that I worked really hard for them so I do hope that I win!" Karin giggled and placed a flower pot in place.

"Anyway, are you sure you're alright? You seem pale and tired." I placed my hand on her forehead but her temperature seems to be at normal.

"Hey, I'm fine." She giggled some more as we walked towards the entrance. "I guess I feel tired but I will get used to it. I mean, I easily felt tired when I started farming but I can practically plant more now!"

"Hmm... I guess you're right. Then, go back to the ranch and prepare your turnip. We'll handle things from here." I waved at her as she rushed towards the intersection of West Town with the East Town.

"You know, this maybe her first contest." Elliot walked nearer and gave me a small water bottle. "But based on my own evaluation, she might win."

"Really?" I took a sip to quench my upcoming thirst. "Maybe that's the result of her love for the island's growth."

"Yes. I really admire her. If only those things didn't happen to her, then maybe it won't be that awkward between us."

I looked at Elliot and tried swallowing the truth and fact before me. I already felt from the beginning that he seems to have a thing for Karin but I think I've been blinding myself, trying to make her busy with Vaughn just so I can have Elliot to myself. 'And I thought losing interest in Vaughn was one of the signs that made me really want to pursue Elliot.' "Well, Karin's trying her best and we shouldn't rush things. Let's just enjoy the festival!"

Elliot looked at me with a very charming smile on his face and simply melted my jealousy away. Karin is my friend and there's nothing else I can do if Elliot doesn't choose me. 'I'll just have to work hard then!'

.

The Spring Crop Festival ended with Karin winning against the different invited farmers. Everyone was really surprised at the results that even the farmers couldn't help flock around Karin, wanting to inquire of her "secrets" to farming quality turnips.

Felicia labeled the winning turnip, placed it inside the bin, which will be waiting for the designated shipping date to come, and couldn't help join the congratulating crowd.

Karin was the happiest person there. She couldn't restrain the urge of hugging Elliot and Natalie, as they were, after all, the ones who had been helping her through out the season. And just like that, Spring ended and Summer began.

.

It was a very hot Summer 1, I was walking around my usual area, between Elliot's house and the shop when Felicia walked up to me.

"Hello, Julia! Nice to see you up and active this early!"

"Hello! You just came back from the city?" I looked at the basket she was holding, that was the basket used for shipping the fishes Karin caught.

"Yes, and they're empty. I met someone interested in fishing! I told him about the island and guess what. He's planning on coming here!"

"Really?! I mean, they were just fish..."

"Yes, but he said that there were fishes unique to only certain regions so he was very interested and glad that he finally found the source."

"To think, Karin is really starting to become famous as a farmer, and now, she reeled in a big catch!"

Felicia laughed in her refined manner. "True! It will really become a surprise to how our remote island can be filled with so much opportunities. I just hope Natalie can adjust to the increasing population of the island." For a moment she looked at me and smiled. "Then again, she has so much great friends to count on, now. Please continue to be friends with her."

"Of course! And you don't have to worry about these kind of things! We all count on each other." I smiled and waved at her as she head back into their house to get the next batch of shipment ready.

.

"V-Vaughn? Whe-he... *hic-* he-here are you? P-plea-se ans-se-swer me..." *sniff* *hic-*

"Julia! Are you crazy?! What are you doing here?"

"Come on, Julia. Let's not be like this... Just go back in the hou-"

"N-NO! I WANT V-VAUGHN...!"

"Julia, are you making trouble for them?"

"Vaughn...!"

*sigh* "I've got this guys."

"Vaughn! You don't have to leave! We're supposed to be a happy family-"

"Please don't, I can't... I... I'll never be the same again..."

I suddenly sat up from my bed and looked at the window. My eyes adjusted to see the sky as it was becoming purple and gray. I slid my hand under my pillow and held on to the picture I always keep underneath. I looked at it and sighed.

"When was the last time I had that dream?"

After getting up and fixing myself for the new day ahead, I went to do all my grocery chores. It was almost afternoon when I realized that it was a Wednesday today! I rushed into the barn and slightly startled the chickens there. I went for the door towards the pen and saw Vaughn soaking wet.

"Vaughn! You're he-... Ah, why are you...?"

He grunted and sat on the ground, trying to dry off his black polo. "Seriously, this is stupid! Why did I even bother?!"

"Hey, Vaughn, where's your hat?"

Vaughn's eyes opened in horror. "Dammit!" He quickly stood up and headed for the door where he suddenly bumped into Karin, who just came in and was also soaking wet.

"Oof! Ah, Vaughn! Y-your hat fell and you just left it there..." Karin handed him the hat.

"Ah... T-thanks..." Vaughn took his hat cautiously, still trying to calm his mind from worry. "No, I mean... Thank you."

Karin was confused at his small correction and didn't think too much into it but for me, that was something very significant. Usually, Vaughn only says "thank you" if he is really grateful. And to prove my thoughts, he was glaring at me, realizing it afterwards.

I just simply smiled. "Yes, we're grateful for you returning that hat to Vaughn, Karin. Actually, that's my dad's hat, given to Vaughn, so that's his most prized possession. And for me, that's a symbol of dad's love for him, no matter what he has done before."

Vaughn quickly looked away. He hates that line since he feels like he's taking things for granted, that's why he's been wandering between these thoughts. I think the only solution for this problem is for Vaughn to fall in love.

"So, thank you too, Karin. But... Why are you both wet?"

Karin smiled sheepishly. "I was fishing early in the morning near the bridge and kind of out balanced myself, as usual but Vaughn came intervening. I lost my footing, but Vaughn was near enough to be pulled in, so I did. No biggie."

Vaughn coughed up a short laugh. "What do you mean no biggie? Don't you dare act like it was nothing... You're going to worry the whole islanders here! You should know how important you are for them!"

Karin and I looked at Vaughn with amazement while his cheeks turned a bit red.

"Don't think of any nasty thoughts!" He pointed at us before going up to his room to change.

.

The next day, I was hanging out at my favorite bench early in the morning when suddenly I saw Vaughn grumpily walking around Chen's trash can. I wanted to approach him but Karin just came out of the ranch and went to him already.

"Yo! Morning Vaughn! Why so glum?" She raised her hand in greeting.

"Ugh... N-nothing... Morning..." Vaughn lowered his hat in greeting.

"What nothing? You're usually grumpy for a reason..." She beamed him a smile.

"True. Well, it's this trash can. There are so many usable stuff thrown out here."

Karin went closer to the trash can. "Whoa... That can still be used..." She picked something out of the trash can.

"Humph... Well, I'm just glad that you don't seem to be the type that throws usable things away." Vaughn removed his gloves, planning to sort this garbage out.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?! Even when I was young, I would never throw out stuff like this away, what more for now that I'm earning everything? And if something was broken already, I can still use it for another thing unless there's really nothing to do for it!"

"Heh, you're right... And I'm not making an argument, I think that was supposed to be called a compliment...?"

Karin blushed and covered her mouth in surprise. "R-really? I must have misunderstood what you said... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get that a lot." He shuffled through the trash can when suddenly Charlie went out of the shop.

"Yo! Whatcha doin' wid the can?"

"Charlie! Are you responsible for this?" Vaughn grabbed that trash can and almost shoved it to Charlie's face out of frustration.

"Y-yeah... They were dirty already and I don't need them anymore."

Karin gasped. "Charlie! You can't do that!"

"Yes, they are still very usable." Vaughn placed the trash can back. "You should learn a thing or two from Karin. I will talk to Chen later about this and we'll see if you still have the heart to throw anything in the trash can."

Charlie swallowed hard and was quite scared at the thought. Karin felt sympathetic. "Come on, Vaughn. Let's not get to that. Leave him to me, I'll deal with this."

Vaughn looked at Karin and was eyeing her suspiciously. "Fine, I'll trust your word on that." He started walking back to the shop. He shoved his hands in his pockets when he saw me.

I waited for him to walk up to the porch before saying, "I'm just saying, I'm proud that you're more talkative, even if it's only with Karin."

Vaughn held on to the door knob but didn't turn it. He looked at me for a second before looking at the direction to Chen's shop, where Karin was trying to calm down Charlie from crying. "I... I'm changing again, I guess."

I remembered my dream yesterday and smiled. "But this time, it's for the better."

* * *

**And that's it. Longest chapter yet and it took me really long to find a way to finish it. Hope you enjoy! This chapter is kind of filled with spoilers but, oh well. We'll just see when the next chapter can come out!**


	6. New Fishes

**It's finally here~ I'm sorry for the long-long delay. Been sick and asleep most of the time last December and school is, you know... And just to not confuse you in any way possible, this chapter won't start in Summer 5 as I have originally planned. It was somewhere late Spring and I added some nonsense-in-relation-of-the-story in the start where you will be reading in a moment!^^**

**Not sure if I want to involve other HM characters so I will make up Chelsea's family...**

**Guest: ouranhmfan10 -thank you so much for expressing your thoughts for my story!**

* * *

-Denny-

'Patience is the key. Yes... Bite it...' "Whoa! Looks like a big one!"

I grabbed my pole tightly and slowly pulled the line. 'Caught another Halibut but I won't complain. Fish are always great no matter what the size but recently, I noticed that there are some fishes in the market that I don't recognize and they are really huge, for the record!'

I walked down the usual street market and there was always one stall that's been getting my attention for a week or so. Even if the owner's my best bud who was sticking out for me the whole time since I went solo, the fish they sell always amaze me. I don't really like talking about my real family since I never met them to begin with but if someone asked, I'll tell them straight on that Phil's my dad.

Well, he's actually just fifteen years older than me but he's cut out for the job. Jill is his younger brother, about three years older than me, and we do a lot of fishin' together.

"Hey, Jill, where the heck do you get your stuff?"

"Oh this?" Jill held out a Spanish Mackerel sizing near a meter. "This baby was bought from the city port trade. The old man and I saw this fine woman selling them, and I tell ya! I almost asked her the same question if Phil didn't care about my manners."

"Whoa, ain't that a rare catch? The parts of the coastal ocean is not really ideal for fishing out these types of Mackerel... How can they catch something like this?"

"Hey, bet you would be more interested about this other baby under the hood!" He quickly, pulled me nearer to the table inside their stall and uncovered their goods.

I gasped. "Is that..."

"A Mahi-mahi," he paused for a moment, making each word sink in as he continued, "a hundred and thirty-four cm. Dude, like, who fishes this, right?" Jill covered it back and led me out. "You askin' who fishes this? Why don't ya check it out yourself and ask that woman. I notice her hanging out at the city port every Tuesday and your just not gonna believe what she says. I mean, seriously."

I looked at him for a second. Jill usually jokes about stuff like this and I'm just not sure if I could trust this information...

He pouted and crossed his arms. "You don't believe me, do ya? Then I advise you to give our old man your goodbyes since I know this is going to be your dream coming all true with sparkles on your dream cloud." He shrugged his shoulders. "All I'm saying is that once you do find that pink haired woman, I'm sure you'll be setting off to that island. Trust me. I know you Denny." He placed his hands on my shoulders and sure enough, I can see it in him that he's not kidding.

.

I went back to my house where Kuu welcomed me back by flying to my shoulder and nestled there. "Hey there, Kuu! We're up for another adventure... I think. I guess I'll pack some stuff and check the city port out. No harm in doing it, right?"

I smiled as Kuu happily flapped it's raven black wings. For the rest of the day, I packed some of the things I wanted to bring and fixed some of the usable fishing poles and rods that got damaged through the year. Just when I was fixing the last pole, a knock came.

"Denny? Are you here?" The door creeped open and the lamp flickered as the wind ventilated through the shack.

"Wassup? Oh, I mean, what's up? Sorry, I thought-"

"No, it's fine, Denny." Phil smiled and made his way in, looking at all my stuff scattered on the floor. "Agneryll told me about what you guys discussed and I guess you are old enough to decide on your own so you may leave if the sea calls for you."

"Just like that? You're letting me go, just like that?" I was surprised, happy but all the same, shocked.

"Why, is there something that we hold against you?" He sat next to me and waited for an answer.

"No, but... I mean, you took me in despite that you had to take care of Jill. And I know I was nothing but trouble..." I lowered my head, my thoughts were spinning. "And, you know that I see you as my father... I did plan to go to the city but I never said that I will leave you guys, ever."

Phil chuckled. "It's alright. Then as your "father", make me proud and go there to that island. Find life, maybe a girl?"

We both raised our brows at the last word.

He took my pole and tinkered with it as he continued, "Anyway, your dream is to find big fishes throughout this vast ocean, then I suggest you do go there. Really, that well mannered lady not only provides big fishes but also a variety of new ones. Wherever she was from, the fishes there are bound to have populated because it was once deserted."

He handed back the pole, fixed and usable. I looked at him for a moment before Jill came in the shack.

"Pharllaus! Why did you just leave! You could have waited a bit!" Jill came in and was breathing hard from running from their house.

"Agneryll, You are quite late." Phil stood up and made a face. "I did tell you that we were leaving at once."

"Come on, guys. I wouldn't leave without saying some... uh, farewells." I stood up as well, trying to give them some space.

"So, you really convinced him, then," Jill elbowed his older brother but misses as Phil quickly walked to the other end of the shack.

"Not that I wanted to force him out or something, it's just that I have been suspecting his worries and I simply saw the opportunity to finally clarify everything." Phil then faced me and said, "I hope for safety in your adventure to the island and may it bring you a good future ahead. Be a proud fisherman and remember, if you feel like the world has become against you, I, your very over protective brotherly father Pharllaus... I mean, Phil... along with Agn-... I mean, Jill will always be there at your side."

Jill and I laughed at his attempts to say the names I call them since their names were hard to pronounce when I was young.

"Thanks for everything guys!"

.

I took a deep breath when I first stepped on the city harbor. This is the first time I have ever left Fish Cove Island. It was lively and busy as the new season started. I let Kuu fly around for a while as I ventured. Summer usually brought in a lot of tourist to the seasides, which also means that the fishes are now in the fisherman's zone. More fishes will be expected from the market!

Feeling excited about all this, I took some time to look around the harbor. I passed by the stalls near the gate to the city and looked at each harbor gate. I tried to study each harbor gate's route for fun, taking notes of it.

In one of my rounds, I finally encountered a pink haired woman. She had just arrived and there were baskets after baskets that was brought in with her. I took a lot of my guts to walk and start a conversation with her. But as I was about to do such, I gasped at the sight of the fishes she had just laid out of that basket.

"Is that... Salmon?!" I blurted out before realizing how rude I was just now.

She smiled a very heart warming smile that made me blush. "I believe so, good sir. Are you a fisherman?"

Feeling embarrassed, I scratched my head. "Ahahaha... Yeah. I'm a full fledge fisherman and I aim to fish the biggest size of all the different kinds of fishes in the world! A-and, recently, I saw a friend of mine getting rare fishes like these... So I was curious and I wanted to meet you! I'm Denny, by the way."

"I'm Felicia. And, dear, I hope you do realize that I only sell these, but all the same, I'm glad for your enthusiasm! You see, it's only been a season since we've started living on this once-deserted island, so a certain enthusiastic rancher's also giving her all in "reeling" people in. If you want, you are more than welcome to come to the island." She then searched for a piece of paper and wrote the coordinates and drew a simple map to the island.

"Ah, I see, thank you..." I examined the map happily until it struck me. "Wait, her? The one who fishes this is a gi-"

Before I got to finish, a commotion was starting somewhere near us. It was a brunette woman who seemed like a few years older than Felicia. She was holding a lot of papers with a picture of a pretty blonde lady in it.

"Please, excuse me, but have you seen my sixteen year old daughter? She has been missing for almost half a year already. She's blonde and very beautiful! Please, anyone..."

"Oh, what's with that?" I asked, feeling sympathetic for the worrying mother.

"Oh, I believe she's the manager of this harbor, their family owns the shipping line along with all of the boats here. And around early winter, their daughter seemed to have ran away from home..."

"I see." I looked at the woman again as she tried to ask random people around for her daughter. After which, she decided to rest and walked towards our direction.

"I guess this is getting me nowhere... What should I do, Felicia?" She said as she sat at one of the chairs near the stall.

"Um, I think you should be patient and wait it out... By the way, have we talked before?" Felicia smiled and was clearly looking at the woman with much confusion as I was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I saw your name when you applied for a stall, but I believe this would be our first conversation with each other." The woman placed her hand in front of her mouth as she giggled. "I'm Sophia, manager of the city harbors."

"Yes, I do know you, actually. And about what you should do, I think you can start by not worrying and focus with your job. I know it might be hard but your daughter might feel bad all the more."

"What do you mean by that?" Sophia eagerly listened.

"Well, if your daughter did run away, that meant that she had a certain problem she wants to deal with herself, so, if she's done with that, wouldn't she feel worse if something else bad happened to you? I mean, was she able to leave a note?"

"Yes, she did but..."

"Was it a positive note? Saying not to worry or she just needs space?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. I tell you, it is hard to wait for the right moment for her to come back, but it will be worth the wait. And I'm sure that there would be many good people out there to help her out!" Felicia smiled.

Both of the women were hugging each other as they have some kind of motherly friendship going on. I simply smiled at the sight and fantasized at the what-ifs in my situation. Will my mother be out there, worrying about my whereabouts? Then again, that would have been a long time ago and partially, it was she who didn't want me around...

"So, is this your son? Or a customer?" Sophia asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm just a customer. The name's Denny," I scratched my head, feeling really embarrassed.

Just as I finished saying that, Kuu suddenly returned, landing on my shoulder, and scared Sophia, making her squeal. Kuu flapped his wings and did his thing while I tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I..." I slowly trailed off as she suddenly started laughing off the shock she had.

"I'm sorry... I just, whoa... I never saw that coming..." She said, uncontrollably giggling between her words. "But thanks, it kind of cheered me up."

.

After all that commotion, Sophia and I both managed to buy a few fishes from Felicia before her usual buyers came by and bought the rest. After saying our goodbyes and getting more details to Sunny Island, Sophia led me to a spot where they allow fishermen to cook their catch. I ended up helping her cook hers and gave her a few tips when buying fishes.

"By the way," Sophia suddenly started a different topic. "I'm curious to see how a real fisherman fishes. Do you think you can fish for me?"

"Oh," was all I managed to say but it was a very happy 'oh', "I'll be glad to do it for you... ah, but will you ride along with me or just watch from the shore?" I clarified her request since it will be hard to fish with someone important to the harbor, her being the manager and all that. The responsibility would be too great!

"Oh, no. I'll be watching from here, if you don't mind! And you can chose a boat from there at the shore."

"Okay, I got it," I went to the shore and was amazed at the different kind of boats there. I went nearer to the old man renting them. "Um, amazing boats you have there!"

"Well, they are all owned by the manager over there." The old man pointed at Sophia. He froze for a while as he looked at her. She seemed to be giving him a message through hand signals. "Well, she says you can chose a boat to your liking."

I looked at Sophia, who was giving me the thumbs up. "Cool, then I'll take that one, most fishermen would be comfortable with this boat despite the size."

"Okay, so I'm thinking that you know the ropes to this, right sonny?"

I nodded.

"Then off ya go."

.

I pushed the small boat into the sea until it was good enough to ride on it without hitting the sea floor. With a good push-up to the boat, I managed to swing myself to the boat, ready to catch some fish. The sea was calm and the weather is just right for a little fishing. After surveying, I have to row further in, the fisherman's zone is quite far from the shore, especially when I left off near cliff sides.

The boat I managed to freely rent was amazing. It's big enough for three people to ride and there's enough space to store the materials. The seats were also craftily made into some kind of container to place in all the catch by lifting the seats, which act as a cover for it. There is also a built in rod holder on the edge of the boat. This is what I need if I want to catch multiple fishes at the same time. This is practically the best boat I've ever maneuvered.

I managed to catch some Tuna, Herring, Sardine, Chicken Grunt and Sea Bream. Unfortunately, they weren't in my standards of satisfactory. They were all relatively small or medium, in comparison to the standard chart records but I guess this is all I can fish out for now. I don't really have the leisure of time.

Minutes later, after finishing up in the boat and inspecting all the fishes, I've decided to row back. It's only in rowing do I get myself lost in the beauty of nature.

'This is it! The calm sea, accompanied by the relaxing blue sky with the sculpted cliffs as the backdrop... with a blonde girl radiating beauty...' I could feel myself blushing. I couldn't help but look at the her despite the distance.

Her hair was dancing through the rhythm of the sea breeze as she poses for the camera. Every movement she made was embedded with intention and grace. It seems like some of the people around her were taking pictures of her in different outfits for some kind of photo album. I first saw her wearing a fashionable top, then to some funky looking dress and then into a... bikini.

She must be a model or something to have a photo shoot like that at that particular cliff side. Well, I don't really care about those famous actors or supermodels since we don't have cable to begin with. But if we did have cable, people in my town prefer watching the weather forecast or some of the latest news and updates of fishing materials and techniques, not about celebrities. But I guess it's in everyone's nature to be curious to who the celebrity is...

I rowed back to the shore and brought my catch to the table. Sophia was delighted to see all the fishes I managed to reel in. As a kind gesture, she cooked some of it and gave it to the old man who is in charge of renting the boats.

A smile escaped me as I was eating my share of the fish. I can't help but feel happy and a bit jealous to that girl who ran away. Sophia, being the mother, seems to be so caring. I have always thought negatively about parents but I guess not all of them are that bad. 'I hope someday that I could meet a girl who would be as loving as her...'

.

Just as we were about to finish eating, a man about my age with ginger colored hair was stomping his way to our direction. He seems related to Sophia due to the features he has. And to my surprise, the celebrity woman from the cliff came striding behind the man like it was a necessity to go there with him.

He glared at me with anger, furious to my very existence. Sophia noticed this immediately and quickly explained.

"Ah, here comes my son. Please bear with him, he's taking the absence of Chelsea, ugh... my daughter, more into it than I do." She smiled at her son and quickly added, whispering to me, "he has a very disease-like sister complex."

I mouthed an "oh" as my response.

"And who is he?!" He started pointing at me as he was audible enough to be heard.

"He's just a friend I made. I even asked him to fish for us. Spencer darling, meet Dann-"

"Denny." I quickly corrected.

"Ah, yes, sorry, I mean Denny. He is a good fisherman."

At the mention of "fisherman", the celebrity girl suddenly gained interest at our discussion and stood silently beside Spencer.

"So? I mean, what are you doing with a man like him?" Spencer folded his arms in annoyance and glared at me with a menacing look.

"Yo, chill man..." I blurted out, feeling lost at what was happening.

"Chill?! How can I chill when my precious little sister is missing and then some strange guy is hanging out with my mom? Huh, Tan-nie?!" He fumed looking at me from head to toe and started breathing heavily as he tried to cool his head a bit.

After a short silence, Sophia started laughing, "Tannie?! Hehehee... Such a... good choice of words...!" She managed to say while giggling in between her words.

Spencer flushed red and lost his momentum of anger through the giggling they made, especially when the celebrity girl joined in laughter.

"Come on, Spencer," Sophia tried to calm down to talk in a serious manner. "I'm the one who invited him to accompany me. See, I even let him fish for me! I believe he was just trying to cheer me up."

I quickly nodded, making her smile.

"Mom," Spencer sighed, "okay, fine. I understand and all that but to ask him to fish for you...?" He said with a tone as if trying to hint his mom her mistakes.

"Eh?" Sophia looked at all of us and realized what she had just made me do for her. "No, ah... Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry for that, Denny. Ah, how about this. I'll give you that boat you chose as form of my appreciation of what you've done for me."

Spencer was speechless although you can see it in his face that he was detesting that decision. "Ah, mom, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure, honey. You both can stay there for a while, we'll be back."

After that, they both went to the corner of the beach to discuss about her sudden boat giveaway. I tried not getting my hopes up. As a few more seconds of silence passed, the celebrity girl suddenly spoke up.

"So, Denny, you are a real fisherman? Like an actual person from that... Fish Island?"

"Fish Cove Island," I corrected her. "Ugh, yes, I grew up there my whole life and fishing trade is the most practiced profession there."

"Oh, I see! I think Spencer's grandfather was a native there but decided to move here to the city with his family and started the shipping business or something. His dad is a fisherman by heart too, but not him. Although he knows how to get around it."

"Ah, I see..." It was getting awkward in my part to not to know her name so I brought all my courage to ask, "by the way, what's your name? I wasn't really able to catch it."

"What?! You don't know who I am? I am the most famous idol, Lanna! You can see me in the television, magazines and even on the calendars made by the company. I've even debuted through numerous movie films and series... No? You still don't know me?" She shook her head in anticipation of remembering her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to disrespect you or anything but it's just that, in my town, we don't really have television. I mean, there is a public one but that's only used to watch the weather forecasts and the latest fishing technology and equipments there is in the market. You can say that we just simply live a peace and quiet kind of life."

"Oh, I see. S-sorry about that, I hope I was not too rude or anything."

"It's alright. Anyway, what's your relationship with the family?"

"Oh! Spencer and I are childhood friends. We started hanging out because of my curiosity. I mean, when I was a child, it was not everyday that you see a kid your age holding a stick with some string tied to it. I didn't know what fishing was so I asked him about it. Despite Spencer's laziness to fish, he was so enthusiastic back then. He even taught me how to fish, although I'm not as good as he was. And I guess from then on, I had interest with fishing!"

"Then, why become an idol?" I asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Oh, well, that was my dream from the very beginning. Now, Spencer is acting as my boyfriend so that the male fans wouldn't bother getting any hopes up, you know. Although, it would have been nice for him to be my ideal boyfriend but I guess he isn't. We know each other so well that it feels like we are siblings and our relationship can't blossom any further than that! It's quite complicated... Oh, they're finally coming back."

Spencer and Sophia was coming back. Spencer was grumpy as ever while Sophia was smiling in victory.

"It's final Denny, here's the papers. The boat's all yours!" Sophia handed me a ziplock bag with the proper ownership documentations inside. It's made that way so that it can be easily kept within the boat and not get wet.

"I... Wait, really? This is..." I held the papers, lost for words.

"Yes, and here is an additional feature you can install at the boat." She handed me a big bulky plastic bag. Inside it contained a cage big enough for Kuu to stay in.

"Um... T-thank you... I'm speechless about all this."

"Don't mention it! Hope to see your catches in the market when you find your destination."

"You bet! I'll catch a lot and sell them through Felicia."

"Oh, you are going to her island?" Sophia said happily.

"Yes." I answered.

Out of nowhere, Lanna was muttering some stuff until she heard the mention of the word "island".

"That's it!" She started, "I have a great plan for our break up, Spencer!"

"Okay, say it." Spencer answered as if they have been thinking of a way to publicly break off their status.

"Wait, why are you guys breaking up?" I blurted out as I was quite shock at the way they said it.

"Well, I want to find real love." Lanna said as she clasp both of her hands together dreamily.

"And, I've babysit her too much," Spencer pointed out, "we got to break up or we'll be stuck with each other forever. So, what's your idea?"

"Here's the thing, we will go on a break from our career and publicly announce that we'll go on a trip together. Then, we'll have an incident that would lead to our break up, and once that happens, I will live a simple and peaceful life in some island."

"Hmm, not bad... And it's good if you chose that island where he's going, I heard that it was deserted before the increasing population it has right now, it will be peaceful for you! And if you have problems, just mail me and maybe I can go there to help you or something!"

Sophia seems to be supportive with the idea as well as she said, "okay, that is settled then! Now, we'll have a lot to prepare and do for that to come true. Um, Denny, if you don't mind not to spread the plan around?" She smiled.

"O-of course! My mouth is sealed. Thanks again for... everything! I'll take my leave."

Everyone waved me goodbye before I set off to buy supplies for my trip. Kuu has been wandering around so much in the city so I have to find him too. 'But man! I'm feelin' quite hopeful for this trip! It must be the best choice I could have made yet!'

.

My boat trip to Sunny Island was a bit dull for the past days. I've been rowing, fishing, landing on some island to sell my catch and earn enough money for supplies and maybe some cash for a night stay in the inn. Other than that, I rest in the boat or some shore when I'm tired of rowing.

It's already Summer 5 when I finally saw an island, rich of greenery, forest trees and a very noticeable mountain like volcano that Felicia has described to me. I rowed excitedly towards the shore and noticed from that distance a girl with a red bandana gazing towards the sea.

It was honestly a sad picture to see as the girl just stood there with the expression of longing and searching for something that the cruel sea had separated her from. I felt a bit awkward to approach further and waited for her to leave before I landed to shore.

As I was able to finally land, I found a good spot in the shore with some run down shack that I can use to live in. Without wasting more time, I went to the town and greeted the people there. The first I met was a big guy who was really nice to lend me some help with the renovation for the shack. Next was a merchant that I can rely for some supplies, then finally meeting Felicia's family.

After the quick introductions, Felicia excitedly led me to a path leading towards a ranch. The sign broad said "Sunshine Ranch", it led to a wide open farm space with some crops already sprouting out for the summer sun!

"Well, just knock on the door and do your greetings, all will be fine. Karin will be so glad that there's another person staying in the island."

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up... I mean, for the info..." I smiled as I got carried away with my verbal manners.

"It's okay," Felicia smiled. "I'll be helping with your shack renovations, thou' I'm sure Gannon is already half done with it."

"Thanks again, I'll be back in a minute to organize my own stuff."

"Okay, got it." Felicia smiled as she left the ranch.

Kuu just landed on my shoulder and insisted to join in the greeting, despite that he didn't join in with the earlier greetings, "Mornin'! You up yet?" I nervously knocked on the door before I heard steps rushing towards the door.

"Y-yes? Who is it...?" The most sweet and angelic voice I've ever heard called out behind the door as the door swung open to welcome me with a lovely lady wearing a bandanna. She was more beautiful up close. I knew deep inside that this was a girl that I really like. The scene on the beach seemed to be a mistake in my part if it looked sad with her in it.

I tried to regain my posture but failed to keep my head straight. "Ah, hey there! I'm Denny, a fisherman. This here is Kuu. I heard there's some good fish around this island. I'm gonna try to catch a lot!"

She suddenly smiled at me, making me more embarrassed but calmer. "Hi Denny! I'm Karin, the rancher around this place but I know how to fish so I do it for a little side earnings, if you know what I mean!"

"I know, and it was your catch that got me curious for this island. Is there any special technique that you use?"

Suddenly, Karin started blushing. "Oh, no! I don't know any special moves or anything and I am not that confident in fishing. I'd actually be glad to learn from you, a real fisherman!" Her eyes seem to sparkle with interest, which was making me blush.

"I'll be living in a house by the sea. So, if you need me, come by and say hi!"

"Really?! Sure, I'll come if I have the time!"

"All right, then! See you at the beach! It is still early and I assume you have stuff to do." I pointed to the direction of her crops.

"Right! So, hope you can find happiness through deciding to stay here."

I waved and left. I can't help think to myself that, 'This is going to be a great start!'

.

The shack was almost finished by the time I came back to the beach. The people residing here are very energetic and easy to talk to. It's practically applying the theory of "having to stick and work together since we are living in the same island" kind of thing but I like it. The atmosphere calms me down. Apparently, there was not much to do anymore because of it. The shack was bigger than my old one, very spacious and neat. As a good start, I will maintain to make it orderly. I've decided to divide the rooms into areas.

All my things have been put in proper order and I guess I'll use this time to get to know everyone. However, things couldn't exactly go into plan since everyone seems to be bothered by something.

I approached the girl, Natalie, who was about to head into Sunshine Ranch, in question, "Um, hey, what happened all of a sudden?"

She looked at me blankly for a second before saying, "oh, it's fisher boy. Um, you see, Karin is our very valuable friend and, well, she got sick all of a sudden."

"What?!" I felt lost in words, "she seems fine a while ago... I-is there anything I can do to help?"

Natalie seemed to uncontrollably smile at my concern. "Sure! Come on, there are crops to do and animals to take care off, maybe you can help with the fishing? She usually has a quota to fish a certain amount of fishes to be sold by my mom."

"Oh," I couldn't help but feel happy at that. "Sure, I'll do it!"

.

After fishing, I was thrilled to see different kind of species in this island. The state of a deserted island has made the species here flourish and populate at their prime state. Even the charts may be forced to comply to their sizes. But, my concern for her is a bit overwhelming. Despite the size I caught, I couldn't get myself to record the sizes for my own since this catch is for Karin to own.

After shipping the bunch, I reported to Karin for the sizes and decided to visit her. Going to her house, I could see Elliot and Natalie taking care of the crops while Julia tried to take care of the chickens running around in the field. I greeted them and they greeted me. It felt like home.

"Yo, Karin!" I said upon entering the house.

Karin made an effort to look at me before saying, "Ah, Denny, whatcha doing here? Visiting the sick me?"

"Yup! And I wanted to give you this list of fishes I caught for ya." I went beside her to hand the paper in.

"What?! No, Denny, you should have them. I got sick anyway so I couldn't manage that!" She forcefully gave it back to me but I wouldn't leave if I still have that list.

"No, really, you can have it. Think of it as returning a favor that you never saw coming."

"What? Come on, I'm becoming a bad impression for our first meeting. I don't think I helped you in anyway to "get back" the favor."

"Yes you did." I insisted.

"Really?" She made a very confused look. "How so?"

"Well, your efforts of fishing brought me here to Sunny Island and I've never been happier in my life. I've received numerous blessings on my way here to meet you." I made a short pause before naturally grinning at the words, "Your fishing efforts inspired me."

She suddenly looked really embarrassed. "O-okay, thank you. S-so... um, how's your first day here?"

"Well," I honestly said, "I think everyone has been really kind..."

"Oh!" Karin suddenly interrupted, "t-that's not everyone yet. You haven't met our grumpiest member, Vaughn!"

I couldn't help but raise my brow on the matter. By the mention of that dude's name, she practically radiated with interest. "Well, you seem happy to have a grumpy guy in the island."

"Oh, Vaughn? He just acts all grumpy but deep inside, come on, he's just like you and me, very kind and caring." She then lightly shrugged her shoulders. "So, if he gets into your nerves, just let him be. You can say that that's his way of being shy. Hope he won't give you any problems, he really tends to rub people in the wrong way."

"Okay, I'll note that. Want me to help you out in some way? Other than fishing?"

Karin kindly considered my request before saying, "Nope, I'm really alright. Everyone here is like family. Eventually, you are all over emphasizing this fever too much..."

"Yeah right," Julia suddenly said as she came in the house with a bucket of water and some cloth with her. "You know Karin, you are just over working. Sure he came because of your efforts but great job on making him worry for you at the same time that you were able to do that!"

Karin pouted and I laughed.

"Come on, Denny, I'll take care of her." Julia dipped the cloth into the water and squeezed the water out. "I'll take care of her."

I nodded and left.

.

As a routine for another new day, I went to the sea early in the morning to refine my skills. Fishing with my boat always cheers me up. I can't get over how cool this boat is! The fishes I caught has been amazing. Most of it was new to me. It has been a long time since I had to rely on the fishing guide just to find out the kind of fish I caught.

During some break, I would notice Charlie, the merchant's kid, would hang around the beach side, doing some exercises. When I came back to shore, I shared him some fishes and got to know him better.

Karin was still sick but she's getting better. Everyone continued to do their best to support her although, everyone is somehow busy preparing something else as well.

"Oh, it's Chicken Festival tomorrow," Julia said as she continued to help Karin deal with her fever.

"Chicken Festival?" I repeated, hoping to have heard it wrong.

"Yeap, chicken. I signed you up, Karin!"

"What? You... Wait, I don't think Karin is up to it yet..."

'I am getting confuse here...' "Um, it's a Chicken Festival, RIGHT? So why is she going to participate? A-are they going to do something to the chicken or..."

Suddenly, both of them started laughing.

"Denny, the chick's name is Karin." Karin said as she sat up from the bed. "Complicated story."

Julia continued laughing and managed to say, "it's better than calling it Strider!"

"Oh-kay, I don't see the point." I scratched my head.

Karin simply smiled and said, "long story."

"Okay, I got it. I'll go ahead first, then. You, ugh, deal with your chicken business then."

"Okay, see you at the festival." Julia said as they both waved me goodbye. "And don't worry, they are just going to be judged, no chicken fighting."

"Okay, that makes me feel better."

.

Chicken Festival day. The beach has been filled with animal shipping boats and people who are going to view this event. I guess with all the commotion, anyone would be curious to see what this festival is like. After my morning routine, I went to my shack and changed clothes before heading towards the meadow.

On my way there, there was one particular guy who caught my attention. He was in a cowboy suit, with all the hat and boots in place. It was hard to miss him because he carried all the chicken cages to the meadow. Funny thing is, once he's about five meters away from the cages, the chickens go wild until he or their owner is in sight.

Karin and the rest of the ranchers lined up. Apparently, Karin just got better from her sickness and she looks a bit wobbly compared to the rest.

The festival went on with judging. Cowboy had to play chicken-sitter the whole time during this part so that the animals won't go wild. People were able to examine the chicken and vote for the best, healthy looking chicken on the meadow. It was obvious that Karin's chicken was smaller looking than the rest of the chicken. I think it wasn't a good decision for Julia to let Karin participated on the event. When the result went out, it was an obvious loss.

I decided to cheer Karin up so I went to her but apparently cowboy suddenly walked to her direction.

"Are you crazy? Putting Strider up there in the competition? If this was the old chicken festival, she could have been killed. I have to freaking stop the rest from attacking yours you know?!"

"It's Karin," she mumbled as she looked down on her toes.

"What?" Cowboy asked in frustration.

"The chick..."

I couldn't let this go on so I interrupted them. "Hey, what's wrong with you dude? It ain't her fault she lost and this is a FESTIVAL, so lighten up."

Cowboy looked at me in the most strange way any one could have looked at me and asked, "and who are you?"

I can't help but hate this guy all of a sudden. I just continued to glare at him, he's being too rude to Karin.

"Um, Vaughn, this is Denny. He just moved in last Saturday. He is a fisherman." Karin said and smiled but tried not to as she remembered that she was getting scolded at.

I didn't realize it until those words sank into my mind, "Wait, this was the grumpy guy you were talking about?" I blurted out the words without a second thought, pointing at Vaughn.

Vaughn obviously didn't like the description and walked away angrily.

"I'm sorry," I quickly told Karin, "I'll try clearing this misunderstanding." With that said, I ran after the cowboy. "Hey, wait up! Dude..." I grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking. "Just to clear things up, that's not what she said about you. She said you're a swell guy who just have a grumpy front, you know..."

When I got a better look at Vaughn, he seemed to be sad. But after my quick explanation, he seemed happy but tried to look grumpy about it and simply said, "whatever, I got to tend those nasty chickens."

After that, he just walked towards the beach area where I saw Julia and Mirabelle helping along. After the ship left, I quickly asked Julia their relationship with him and asked if she could patch things up.

"Ugh, how could he do this, and I thought they were getting along, finally... Don't worry Denny, I'll have him apologize and set him straight. Don't worry!"

"Okay, if you say so." I shrugged and left.

.

Wednesday came and Vaughn was given a full sermon just as he set foot on the beach. With Julia waiting, it was inevitable. Some of the sailors were laughing like it was a usual scene while Mirabelle had to bring order to the stocks with both of them occupied with the argument.

I came out of the shack as I just finished changing when Vaughn suddenly came up to me and apologized. He seems to feel guilty about it so I forgive him. I guess Karin is right to say that he's just looking rude as his way of being shy. Afterwards, he was sent to Karin's ranch to bring in the feeds she ordered and he had to help out with the barn construction that Gannon was doing. Apparently, it was his job to help lay out the plans necessary for the barn animals.

The whole day passed with me also giving a hand in the construction. Karin happily served us some snack and drinks when she had the time. I noticed Vaughn kept looking at me weirdly so I decided to ask Karin.

"Is he always like that? Giving people a weird look?"

"Huh?" Karin looked at Vaughn, catching him looking at me weirdly with his brows knit together. Karin waved at him with a smile which made him shy up and looking away for a while. "I don't think he does that to anyone except you, maybe there is something "unique" in what he sees in you. You know, maybe your jacket is uncommon or your hairstyle is new to him." She shrugged her shoulders and continued her chores.

I guess I'll let it be, I mean, I can't quickly judge him for that.

.

The next day I went at the meadow area for some fishing. It's amazing to see different varieties of fish that can't be caught in the sea. When I had finished, I went on my way home but on the way there, I saw Vaughn looking all over the place for something. I wanted to help but then suddenly my strap got loose and I had to tie all my fishing gear together again.

When I looked up, Karin just arrived and went nearer to him. "Hey, Vaughn! Uh... What are you doing?"

Vaughn was surprised to hear Karin and quickly looked at her, "Karin. W-what am I doing?" He seemed to feel embarrassed about something and quickly looked away, worrying. "None of your business."

Karin just silently stood there while I managed to tie everything back into place and walked towards them.

I looked at them for a while as Vaughn continued standing there stiffly like it was a contest between them not to move. "Uh-huh? What's wrong?"

Vaughn frowned at the sound of my voice. It took him a few seconds before he finally mumbled, "Okay. I lost something. But I'll take care of it."

Truthfully, I couldn't hear him clearly and tried not to be rude so I asked, "What did you say?" I looked at Karin and titled my head in question but all she did was shrug her shoulders in confusion as well.

Vaughn seems to be really irritated now and finally looked at me to say, "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"I see." I started walking homewards "Let's file that under 'my bad'." When I walked far enough, I placed my stuff at the side and decided to eavesdrop at them both, I'm afraid he might do something bad if Karin continued to pester him.

"Why are you still here?" Vaughn said as he tried to sigh off his frustration.

"You know," Karin suddenly said, "I don't get your attitude... You can't be rude to Denny or anyone else... He's just trying to help, okay? I'll look for it with you."

"What?!" Vaughn looked at Karin but it seems Karin made a face that made him unable to change her mind. "Fine. It's a box of my work gear. Why don' t you look over there?"

After hearing that, I tried to re-check on my area as Karin and Vaughn continued searching in their area of the search. After a long silence filled with searching and shaking of heads, Karin seems to have finally found it.

"Is this it?" She asked while waving around a small box. She walked towards Vaughn for him to examine and verify it.

"Well I'll be." He took his Stetson with one hand and quickly finger-combed his hair with his free hand before placing it back. "That's it." He quickly nods his thanks. "Glad you found it."

"Yay!" Karin quickly clasped her hands feeling really happy about helping.

"I could've found it by myself, but... thanks. I appreciate it." He formed a saluting gesture with the box at hand and said his goodbye.

I smiled as I felt that I got to know him better after that.

* * *

**How was that? Anyway, this chapter will be a bit special. I'm adding some parts that happened between this chapter until the next because it's hard to narrate this portion within someone's perspective. Just like an epilogue or an extra scene that should have been seen... What I meant that its in the original plot of the story but ... Ugh, whatever! Happy Reading! Harvest Moon is not mine^^**

* * *

After that heart beating event that Vaughn experienced, he forgot to apologize to Karin about being rude that Chicken Festival. Later that day, he looked for her and saw her doing her usual fishing duties.

"Um, Karin, I forgot to tell you that I'm sorry about the whole Chicken Festival thing." Vaughn said as he approaches her.

Karin was a bit shocked that Vaughn apologized but nonetheless, she was happy. "Nah, it's my fault for getting sick. You know, I keep falling to the river."

"Ugh, try not to do that much." He said as he pulled her a bit closer to him and farther from the river.

"Hehe, yes sir! And here, if you will?" Karin handed him a chocolate bar.

"Oh, t-thanks." He simply pocketed the treat.

"Do you eat them? The chocolates."

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Because it would be such a waste if you didn't and I heard from Julia that you didn't really accept them.

"That's... It is because I'm afraid of accepting them from those people. It's all about circumstances. Anyway, I got to go and rest..."

"Oh yeah, thanks for helping out with the barn. Go and rest since its your day off!"

Vaughn was feeling grateful but didn't show it with expression, instead, he just nodded with his Stetson.

.

Vaughn has left the island and another busy, boring week was awaiting Karin, or so she thought. Two days later, Summer 12 a new person had started living in Sunny Island.

"Hello everyone! My name is Eliza!" A small little curly, blonde kid showed up out of no where.

"Um, hello... What are you doing here?" Karin asked, feeling a bit confused and nervous on what to do to look for this child's parent. "Ah, where are your parents, Eliza?"

"Oh, daddy is living here now so so should I!"

From a distance, Gannon was walking towards their direction, calling out Eliza. "Eliza! There you are! I hope she didn't bring you trouble, Karin."

"Oh, no! She didn't."

"Of course I was no trouble! It's my birthday and the best gift I could ever get is getting to live with daddy!"

"Aw, shucks, you are embarrassing me, Eliza."

"Oh, it's your birthday?! Then here you can have this, I hope you like chocolate." Karin handed her a chocolate bar that she planned to give to Vaughn.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you Karin!" Eliza sweetly said.

"Okay, enjoy your day... And oh yeah, Gannon, I'm planning to get the bridge to the forest fixed. Just letting you know. I'll be visiting you when you have the time."

"Okay, Karin, have a good day!"

.

Summer 16, Karin was told by Gannon that the bridge to the forest was fixed. Curiosity got over her quickly and immediately ventured to the new reachable place in the island. She met another Harvest Sprite named Neil. Through her adventure, she came across the Witch Princess.

The Witch Princess got Karin curious and stayed for a while to get to know her better. Later on, she found out that the Harvest Goddess lives just by the pond nearby and decided to visit her. Legends spoke of seeing the Goddess via offerings so she threw the corn she had just Harvest. Lo and behold, the Harvest Goddess did show up and she spent the whole after noon with her.

Apparently, she had to go so she left the forest and decided to head towards the beach for a bit fishing. She then noticed that Vaughn was hanging around the seashore.

"Vaughn! You're here!" She said, sounding more surprised than she was supposed to be.

"Of course I'm here... It's Wednesday... Did you forget?"

"Um, no. I know it was Wednesday but the adventures I had in the forest was amazing. I met the witch and the goddess! They're totally awesome and very beautiful! You should see them if you got the time..."

"Forest? Karin, you... Ugh...must be careful, okay. Like what I said, the people will worry and" Vaughn looked away and mumbled, "it's boring not seeing you for the day..."

Karin looked at him confused. "What did you say in the last part? I didn't really hear it..."

"Nothing! I said it's peaceful without you today..."

"Oh." Karin felt a bit down by what he said.

Vaughn felt bad and quickly added, "and I hate peaceful days..." His face was blushing under the shadow of his Stetson from the moonlight.

Karin smiled and took out the usual. "Is it too late?"

"No, but I'll accept them even if it is late. Night." Vaughn pocketed it and immediately left.


End file.
